A contract with a Bastard!
by bellabambina248
Summary: Summary: Naruto, the budding erotic novelist, meets his new devious publisher. What will happen to Naruto when he signs the contract with the bastard? SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1 He fooled me!

Hey everyone!

New fiction. This is sort of a **pilot**, so please give me feed back. Should I coninute with it or not! This fiction is more lighthearted than my others.

**Summary:** Naruto, the budding erotic novelist, meets his new devious publisher. What will happen to Naruto when he signs the contract with the bastard?

**Warning:** This is BOYLOVE, YAOI, SASUNARU, it will contain ABUSE (if you read something i have written before, you are probably nodding :D), mild BDSM, and Spanking.

**Please review, reviews make my fingers move!**

**Update: **This fiction was edited in order to fit an M rating. I usually say when a chapter is edited. The unedited chapters are found on livejournal (user name: bittercandy248) . The link is on my profile if you would like to read it. I can also send you notifications when posting a new chapter if you would like.

**Chapter 1 "He fooled me!"**

The blond rubbed his hands against his honey colored face in frustration. Damn, was he in a pinch! He sighed for the tenth time in less than five minutes. He scratched his neck, and then tapped his fingers over and over again against the keyboard. No matter what he did, he couldn't think up the ending for his erotic novel. It would have been okay, apart from the fact that he was meeting with the publisher in an hour.

A pale raven stud sat at his regular table. Regrettably for him, the dump blond sitting at the table next to him was ruining his favorite café experience. He would have moved to a farther away table, save for him being a slave of habit. He hissed, and then glared at the other eager for the idiot to catch a hint. Fruitless effort! Damn, that blond was even thicker than he first gave him credit for!

The blond inspected the surroundings. _Good, no women around._He started searching in his bookmarks (favorites) for a porn website. What! Don't blame him! He needed inspiration. As soon as the homepage loaded, a loud moan sounded from the speakers followed by the sound a bodily juices and flesh slamming together. Crap! He didn't recall that website having an automatic playback. He swiftly turned the volume down.

"Ehm!" The raven cleared his throat.

The honey colored boy rubbed the back of his golden haired head in shame, and silently mumbled, "Sorry."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and looked away.

Naruto fisted his hair locks, and groaned in frustration. He absentmindedly reached his hand to grab the Pepsi can lying infront of him. He took a sip tasting a soapy tang in the soda. Reflexively, he spewed out the liquid and coughed. Sadly for the raven sitting in a near by table, he was caught in the crossfire.

The now fuming raven glared daggers at Naruto. If looks could kill!

"Sorry, I forgot I stuck a wipe in there… This freakin ending is driving me out of my mind, and I have a really important… meeting…sorry…" The Uzumaki explained himself, as he laughed nervously. He was under the impression that the other man was about to go hulk on him.

"Hn" Sasuke blurted out; as he struggled against the over powering urges to shove the can up the blonde's ass. He wiped the spit with a tissue, looking more sickened as anyone could ever be.

"Do you want a wipe?" Naruto asked innocently. He didn't mean to agitate the other man.

"Idiot!"

"Excuse me!"

"Idiot! Do you know how much this suit costs?"

"Hey, chill! I will pay for the dry cleaning, so don't get your panties up in a bunch!"

"Dry cleaning! This is a Brioni! It costs more than… You!" Sasuke pointed at Naruto in anger and added, "I wouldn't expect a low life like you to get it anyway. Look at you; how long has it been since you have brushed your hair? It looks like a birds nest! And that shirt! Did you get it from a one dollar store? At least button it all the way up instead of looking like a homeless destitute! And take a shower once in a while!"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I shower twice everyday. It's just that I have had the worse day in my life! A woman in the bus left-"

"Shut up! People like you, who have nothing constructive to say, should just shut up!"

"You and me, out right now! Bastard!" Naruto dared.

"Grow up, you dim-witted poor excuse of a failure!"

"You know what, you bastard! You wait and see! One day, when I write a best seller, I wil-"

"You. Write. A Best seller! I could see that this conversation is not worth the effort. So save it and go watch your porn!" Sasuke tossed a few dollar bills over the stall, and stormed away.

The squat flaxen tidied up his messy shirt while starring at the elevator's mirror. Although he kept cussing the raven under his breath, the man had a few true observations. He glanced at the pervert next to him, who was in turn sneaking peaks at the secretary's firm ass. This place was Jiraya's indeed.

The pervy old man owned the biggest erotic publishing firm. He had a vision. At least, he claimed to have had one; Someday, men would be able to walk around proud of who they were. They would walk with heads lifted up high, with one hand holding an erotic novel, and the other hand down their pants.

Call him crazy, Call him a freak! Still, he built his life up from a short story published in a periodical, "Icha Icha paradise!" The one shot, soon turned into a novel, then a series of novels, then a full fledged publishing company.

He got out as soon as the elevator stopped, and made his way towards Jiraya's office. Yet before reaching it, he bumped into the man in question. And oh was he in for a suprize!

"What do you mean you sold the company? What about your vision?" Naruto snapped at the white haired man, waving his hand to emphases his point.

"Sorry, brat, but I got an offer I couldn't refuse. It's about time this old geezer lives a bit!"

"Live a bit! You freakin live in a playboy magazine! Look at the walls behind you; naked woman," Naruto pointed at the first picture frame, then the second, and the third, "Naked woman, naked woman, half naked woman-"

"Photos aren't enough anymore! I am going to Costa _Rica_to meet the _senoritas_!" The pervert swayed his hand as if he was tracing the curves of the female body. Almost immediately, he was drowning in his daydreams; nude women everywhere massaging his bod-

"How about my novel?" Naruto shouted deafeningly.

"You have to submit it to the new head. Sai can take you to him!"

Now, not only did Naruto have to deal with a new boss, he was stuck with Sai. Naruto forced a smile onto his face, as he noticed Sai smiling and staring at him attentively.

"So how is it going, Sai? Drew anything interesting lately?" The pale boy was in charge of drawing illustrations for the novels. He also created the cover designs.

"No, the regular," Sai said with a straight face. He then carried on, "Nothing worth drawing… not like you. I would like to draw you naked… how big are you anyway? Don't be shy; I don't mind small penises… I like how they can fit in my mou- Why are you shying away?"

Yeah, being with Sai was one hell of a punishment. The man was the king of all perverts, always obsessing about Naruto's penis. The blond clearly stated, on many occasions, that he was straight. Yet, Sai didn't seem very convinced.

"When will his meeting be over?"

"Meeting? What meeting?"

"Your new boss's meeting? You said he wa-"

"Oh that! I was lying. He said that he wasn't going to meet with a no body who probably doesn't know how to-"

"Fine, Sai."

"…and write porn novels because he can't get any-" Sai went on and on, disregarding Naruto's objections.

"That's fine. Sai, really. Stop it!" Naruto hissed, "Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I was thinking it would be nice spending some _quality_time with each other."

Naruto tuned the other off, "Who does that Sasuke Uchiha think he is!"

"The heir of the wealthiest richest family in this country. A prodigy who graduated college by the age of eighteen. The-"

"You don't know when to stop, do you?"

"…" Sai paused for a second as if he was dwelling on what Naruto was saying. "How big is it, really?"

"That's it! I am going in!" The feisty blond stood up, and stomped heatedly towards the Uchiha's office. He kicked the door open, and-

"You!" Naruto screamed out, eyes about to pop out of his head.

"You." Sasuke replied composedly, yet menacingly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am the one who should be asking you why you just stormed into my office."

"You are the new head of this office?"

Sasuke resisted the itch to say Duh, and decided to play along, "That is what my card says."

"How come!"

"Hn."

"But… But… But you are so prissy! You can't run Icha Icha! You probably never shower naked!"

The raven raised a brow at the other's comment, "Get out!"

"No way, you have to read my novel first!"

"No." Sasuke scrawled.

"A-"

"No discussion. I am not going to waste my time with someone like you!"

"Listen you bastard; you are going to read my-"

"No."

"Let me finish-"

"Out, or I will call the security!"

"You think they can take me down-"

"Sai don't just stand there. Go call the security." He ordered calmly, as he glared at Naruto.

"Hell no! Just read it!"

"Take him!"

"How did you get here so fast?" Naruto screamed at the guards.

Ho Ho Ho! If Sasuke assumed that Naruto would give up that easily, then he was in for a big fat surprise. To be honest, he loathed his new job; it was a waste of his talent, and a waste of his time. Nonetheless, his devilish sadistic brother was imposing that job on him. Damn Itachi! Damn brothers and 'nii-san's! Fuck, now he was forced to deal with a blond stalker. Seriously, over the last week he saw Naruto follow him down the street, ride the elevator with him, approach him in public bathrooms, got a job in his favorite café, and even delivered his morning newspaper. That idiot was relentless!

The Uchiha jerked his hips, thrusting into the one-night-stand's insides. The twink bit his bottom lip to muffle a moan.

"Oh, Fuck me! -Ahhhh- Fuck me! –ummm-Fuck me! Oh you're so filling! Do you like it huh? Is it tight? Is it tight?"

"Shut up, and take it!" Sasuke ordered.

Ring Ring

Sasuke ignored his mobile phone, and continued to ram into the boy's hot spot.

Ring Ring

The pissed raven picked up the mobile, canceled the call, and then threw the device onto the night stand forcing it to land with a thump.

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Sasuke started to speed up his thrusts in irritation… The noise was making him lose focus-

Ring Ring

"Yes!" Sasuke shouted into the phone!

"Hey, bastard!"

"You again! How did you get my number?"

"Can I come show you my novel tomorrow?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I won't waste my tim-"

"Oh well, then I will just have to keep following you until you agree to read my paper."

Although, Sasuke wasn't the type of guy to be badgered into complying, he wasn't ready to waste more time. Reading the novel was better than going through the trouble of getting a restraining order.

"Fine, come by my office tomorrow. And let it be crystal clear that I am only going to read it, and give you my professional opinion. Don't expect me to publish it just because you are too annoying for me to ignore!"

"Yosh! I will be there!"

The raven flipped through the pages silently for a few minutes, while Naruto waited dreading the response in anticipation.

"Hn."

"What? A spelling mistake? I didn't get time to edit it so…" Naruto said anxiously, his words dying out at the end.

Suddenly, the pale raven lowered the stack of paper, and dumped it on his desk.

"So?"

"Crap!"

"You ba-"

"You want to hear my professional opinion or not?"

"Fine, go on…" Naruto yielded.

"Other than the horrible grammar and the numerous spelling mistakes-"

"Yeah!"

"Don't interrupt me!" Sasuke glared, "The main character is shallow and generic. Not to mention, the sex scenes are extremely boring and dull. More importantly, I can't imagine a straight guy reading it."

"Wha-why?"

"You focus too much on the man, and totally ignore the woman. Let me quote you, 'his buttock was firm as she dug her nails into its flesh…" You see my point; On page 77 you spent three chapters describing his manhood, and you didn't even mention the color of the girl's hair."

"No, I did! Her hair is… is… pink!"

"Pink?" Sasuke raised a brow, and then shrugged it off, "If you don't believe me, just reread the threesome scene; the two men go off, and the female is rarely mentioned. I don't know what sexual identity crisis you are going through now, but you shouldn't allow it to reflect on your writing!"

"Sexu- What do you mean! I am not _gay!_"

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief and hn-ed.

"I am not!" Naruto insisted.

"Well, anyway, I can not publish this story. Now, since we made a deal, I expect you to keep your distance from me at all times."

Naruto clenched his fists, going over the story in his head, "So… it's bad…"

The other almost rolled his eyes, "It had some good instances… I am just saying; don't quit your day job!"

"Yeah…" Naruto answered inconsolably.

The raven sighed, opened his drawer, and got out a card, "Go to this address. They can help you."

"What's that? A writing school?"

"It's a production company. You can help in writing scripts, or something. I will make sure they know you are coming."

The honey colored face brightened up, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! C'mon, I will buy you as much ramen as you want!"

Sasuke deviously smirked, "I'd better not go…"

The tanned male stood infront of the building grinning. He read the sign out loud, "Kakashi Hatake Production Company! I think I have heard of it before!"

He excitedly ran up the stairs until he reached the receptionist desk.

"How may I help you?"

"I have a meeting with Hatake-sama."

"Mr. Hatake is now observing the production of one of the new features. You can wait for him here, or if you would like, you can find him in the second floor."

Naruto flashed his most flamboyant toothy grin. _Great, I will get to see a shooting!_

When he arrived at the second floor, he was met by a swarm of over active people running around. One of the crew suddenly gripped him from his upper arm, and dragged him as Naruto screamed to the dressing room.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Do you know how late you are?"

Before the erotic novelist could open his mouth, the man threw a girlish school outfit at him. Naruto fisted the mini skirt, and ogled at the man perplexedly.

"You know what you have to do, right? When he is spanking you, make sure to bend over enough to show everything!"

"He-"

The man interrupted his, and called out t his colleagues, "The twink his here! Tell John to get ready." He subsequently looked at Naruto and ordered, "You better hang in there, and not try to quit mid shoot. I know some of you guys can't take a canning even if their lives depended on it-"

"What twink! I am here to meet Kakashi Hatake!"

"That's me," A well built man waved from behind the crowed. His lower face was concealed, and so was his left eye. Yet, you could just tell how handsome and hot he was under his mask. Even Naruto, who was SUPPOSEDLY straight, started drooling at the sight of the beef cake.

"I was here to meet you. Sasuke Uchiha sent me… for the writing job…"

"Oh, yeah…"

"What's going on around here?"

"We are preparing to start filming our new feature; 'Boys boarding school; Mr. Brown's cane.'"

"Excuse me… is this a… an _adult_movie?"

"Well, what else would a porn production company be producing? Well, now that you are here, we can discuss the scenario of the sequel-"

"I don't write porn!" Naruto snapped.

"Really?" Kakashi raised his eye brows, "Sasuke clearly said that you write porn for living. Well, if you don't want to write, we still need a spanking model-"

Before Kakashi could finish his proposal, Naruto was out of there.

"You bastard! You sent me to a porn production company!" Naruto stormed in again.

"So?"

"I don't write porn!"

"Well, that's the closest you will ever get to writing-"

"I thought you were nice, but you are… you are… you are… a fucken bastard! To think I wanted to buy you ramen! You devil!"

"If you don't want the job, you could always turn it down! Now get out, or I am calling the police."

"You better get dialing, 'cause I ain't leaving!" Naruto mounted on a leather chair with a loud bang. He crossed his arms over his chest, and started a staring contest with the raven.

Sasuke glared at the blond for a second, before the sapphire orbits escaped broke the connection. Naruto mumbled under his breath, "I really needed that job, you know."

"It's none of my business."

"Can I have an interning job here?" Naruto raised his eyes up again, and stared into the misty iris.

"No!"

"But I want to learn how to be a better writer. I you don't have to pay me… much…"

"Get out!"

" 'No', 'Get out', 'Hn' is this all you can say?"

"Hn"

"I will show you how much of an asset I can be for this company!" _please please agree! I am broke! I haven't even eaten any ramen for two weeks! I am bored of eating plain rice! Fuck, I am getting evicted in a week if I don't pay the rent!_

"I said No! Plus, your words do not guarantee your efficiency," Sasuke growled firmly.

"I will sign whatever you want me to sign! I will do anything, and if I don't prove myself, then I will give up writing for the rest of my life!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke smirked in interest, "Well, then I am sure we can put a contract together."

**CONTRACT OF EMPLOYMENT**

THIS CONTRACT OF EMPLOYMENT made and entered into by and between Sasuke Uchiha hereinafter referred to as the "Employer" and Naruto Uzumaki hereinafter referred to as the "Employee".

Conditions:

1- The period of service shall be for the duration of one (1) year.

2- It shall be the duty of the EMPLOYER to pay the EMPLOYEE the net sum of wages earned, after taxes (if any) and authorized deductions, for the pay period. The wages paid to the EMPLOYEE shall not be less than the prevailing wage rate for the job category as listed in the Temporary Labor Certification which covers the EMPLOYEE.

3- The EMPLOYEE agrees to work exclusively for the EMPLOYER in accordance with the terms of this Contract, until the expiration of the period of service.

4- The EMPLOYEE agrees to adhere by all the orders and demands of the EMPLOYER, and be available at all times to submit to the EMPLOYER's needs.

5- In case of terminating this agreement on the behalf of the EMPLOYEE, the EMPLOYEE Naruto Uzumakiagrees to give up his right to write literature material for the sum of (25) years.

Both parties certify hereto that they have read the foregoing agreement; that they fully understands its terms and conditions; that the foregoing terms and conditions constitute the entire agreement between the EMPLOYER and EMPLOYEE and that no promises or understandings have been made or implied other than those stated in the foregoing.

EXECUTED this 25th DAY OF February 2010

Naruto Uzumaki

SIGNATURE OF EMPLOYEE

Sasuke Uchiha

SIGNATURE OF EMPLOYER

**To be Continued**

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2 God Damn Sasuke’s Coffee!

Hey everyone,

I am glad the first chapter received a lot of positive reviews. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I am a little unsure of this chapter (At first i didn't want to rush the... but i did anyway). Anyway,** please review and tell me what you think! **

Oh, i would like to dedicate this chapter to Croup (He seriously writes the best spanking fictions ever!). And I also want to thank Ralyena Starrling for helping me with my fictions. You are both great!

* * *

**Chapter two "God Damn Sasuke's Coffee!"**

Naruto sat on the carpeted floor outside Sasuke's hotel room. The blond sighed out of boredom as he completed rereading the mobile messages he received since he bought his phone a year ago. And just to be clear, they weren't a few!

The Uzumaki wasn't cut out for sitting still, and he definitely wasn't the one to wait for an hour without getting agitated. He cussed under his breath, and banged his elbow into the wooden door indicating his bitterness. Fuck, you would think your boss would be on time when he'd ask you to wait for him infront of his door at 7 am. He grumbled to himself wondering why he had to wait infront of that cursed door, and not just go straight to the firm.

Naruto sensed doom in the horizon. It was his first day working for Sasuke, and so far it was as bad as hell. Right then, a loud scream brought him out of his contemplation. His head jerked up in shock. Naruto was not a bad person! He deliberated going in, and investigating the source of the scream, but… Well, for all he cared, Sasuke fell down and busted his head. _Serves him right for saying my novel is crap!_

The boy waited for a few more seconds, before guilt found its way into his heart. The raven was giving him the opportunity to be a better writer afterall. Not to mention, he recognized that his story did have more than a few shortcomings.

He stood up, and patted the dust out of his jeans. That was it! He was going to go in, and save the bastard-

_What the hell! _Naruto would have shouted the phrase out loud, but he was busy dropping his jaw.

The elevator boy exited Sasuke's room, while trying to cover his exposed skin. He was flushed, and his jeans were ripped. Not to mention, he had what seemed to be a half a dozen hickies and bite marks along his neck and chest. There was no way that boy was over seventeen. The boy smiled at Naruto out of courtesy, nodded shyly, then hurried away.

To be honest, the blond didn't imagine that Sasuke could be gay. In fact, he thought that the bastard was asexual, aside from the huge stick up his ass.

A minute later, Sasuke walked out of his room. He adjusted his tie, as he ogled at a very perplexed Naruto.

"Is something wrong?" The Uchiha asked.

Naruto looked up at him in silence, and then suddenly barked, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That!"

"…" Sasuke looked at Naruto as if the other was acting absurdly.

"Don't give me that look! A guy just came out of your room!"

"So?" He replied indifferently.

"So… So…"

"Can't even put a coherent sentence together, and wants to be a writer!" The raven voiced his thoughts, and then hissed loudly. Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted by Sasuke's glare, "Where is my coffee?"

"What coffee?"

"Idiot," Sasuke scoffed.

"What did you just call me?" Naruto replied angrily.

"You have twenty minutes to get my coffee, and deliver it to my office! _Idiot_!" The Uchiha ordered in a stern yet monotonous voice.

"Then why did I have to meet you here, bastard!"

"I expected you to bring my coffee. And, Naruto, nineteen minutes left!"

-----

Naruto bent down and held his knees, as he panted and gasped for air. The jerk forced him to run since the distance from the coffee shop to the Icha Icha firm was almost thirty minutes on foot. He could have just been late, but since it was his first day… In addition, Naruto wasn't the one to back down when given a challenge.

Sasuke stared at the tanned boy infront of him. Half of the coffee was already gone. Yet, the blond seemed oblivious to the fact that the coffee spilled all over his hand as he ran like a maniac down the street a few minutes earlier. The Uchiha heaved a sigh.

The blond stretched his hand out for Sasuke to take the coffee, dripping some of the auburn liquid over some documents. The blond remained unaware, "Come on! Take it!" He shook his hand up and down, motioning for the ivory-skinned man to clutch the drink. In the process, some more coffee seeped.

Sasuke looked at the brown drops tainting the white surface of his precious work documents. Tossing the paper weight at the blond seemed so tempting right then. But no! Uchiha's weren't the ones to flip out.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what are you doing?" His voice carried a horrifying chill, and a forewarning of disaster.

"Giving you your coffee…" the petite man looked at the other with confused eyes. When he noticed the coffee beads over the documents, he mumbled his apology and used his sleeve to wipe the drops casually.

He didn't just do that! Sasuke glared at Naruto, forcing the other to panic. He lifted the documents by the tips of his fingers, and flung it at the terrified blond, "Retype all of this! And get me my coffee," Sasuke ordered and continued, "all of it this time!"

Naruto examined the papers in his hand, noticing that the file contained almost two hundred pages, "Retype it, why?"

Sasuke's look was enough to answer Naruto.

"Just because of the coffee! The stains are not even noticeab-"

"Do as told, idiot!"

"C'mon. Do you have OCD or something?! It's fine. I drop coffee all over my stuff all the time!"

-----

Naruto cussed under his breath yet again. He was angry. Hell, he was furious! How the fuck did the prick manage to force him into typing the documents? He stomped the keyboard keys harshly. Subsequently, he garbled to himself, "Why can't I just photocopy it!"

Then, it hit him! The brilliant easy way out. He decided he was going to photocopy the papers anyway. The bastard wouldn't know the difference anyway! He started to stand up. At once, he noticed Sasuke glaring at him from his office as if he read his mind. _Damn bastard! Can't he just shut the blinds!_

He hissed, and then banged his head repeatedly on the desk. When he was done with the self torture, his free hand searched for his Pepsi can. He took a sip, and relished refreshing liquid and its sweet taste.

Ring Ring

"Sasuke Uchiha's office, how may I he-"

"Stop drinking that poison!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto turned the can in his hand, and examined it.

"Junk food, soda drinks, and all that unhealthy crap are not allowed in this office." In all honesty, Naruto was more or less addicted to the soda. He had always hated coffee, so the cold drink was his only source of caffeine.

"Why? It's my health. No one is forcing you to drink it!"

_As if anyone can! _"Because I said so!"

"But-"

"No Coke. No discussion!"

"Its Pepsi," Naruto corrected.

"Hn," Sasuke paused for a second. "Get me some coffee. Don't add any milk this time!"

_Great, that's even less nourishing than a cok- Pepsi! _

-----

Sasuke bit his lip in anger, scorning the flavor that lingered around his taste buds. He removed the top of his take out paper cup, and glanced inside, "What's that?"

"Orange juice, Duh?"

"I know that. Why does my coffee cup has juice in it?"

"Oh, well I thought since we are being healthy, we shouldn't allow coffee in the office either. You know coffee makes people _prickly_!" _and you are prickly enough as it is!_

The raven was impressed on some level. He really didn't expect Naruto's strike back to be remotely clever. The blond was going to be more of a challenge that he had accounted for. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

_Here we go; using the full name again! _

Sasuke raised a brow, and then a pinky, "One!"

"What?"

"Two. You don't want me counting to three, Uzumaki!"

"Hey. Don't be such an ass!" Naruto shouted. Honestly, he had a bad feeling! Still, he tried to keep a straight face. How bad could the Uchiha's anger be anyway!

Sasuke glared daggers as he flexed two long fingers, "Naruto! I am warning you. Apologize!"

Naruto pouted, and looked to the side in defiance.

"Three. Bend over!"

"Be- B-" The honey skinned boy opened and closed his lips like a fish out of water. He surely didn't expect that ending. Ending? No fucking way. That wasn't the way it was going to end. He wasn't going to yield. But seriously… did the bastard really say bend over? As in bend over, bend over?

A hand pushing Naruto's head down roused the boy from his doubt. He automatically slapped the hand away, and glowered at the man who stood next to him, "You can't force me to do that?"

"Is that so?" Sasuke smirked with amusement.

"I will sue you!"

"Oh, really? May be you should reread our contract once more." He walked around his desk, opened a drawer, and got out a sheet of thin paper. He held it between his hands and started reading, "Condition number four; The EMPLOYEE agrees to adhere by all the _orders_ and _demands_ of the EMPLOYER."

"That… that... that doesn't mean you c-can make me bend over!" He almost squealed. He didn't want to mention what he believed he was going to receive after bending over. A spankin- No, No, No! That was farfetched even for someone as Sasuke bastard!

"Really! I think it does. Plus, you can quit if you don't want to oblige with the conditions. But then you would have to give up writing, don't you?"

Naruto gaped in astonishment for a second. Yet, the silence didn't stand for long. "You tricked me! You know I can't quit writing!"

"You are a grown up, supposedly. You knew what you were agreeing to," Sasuke said with a plain face, irritating Naruto to an unimaginable extent. "Naruto, bend over. Hands on the desk, knees straight, and rear out."

"No!" He rebelled.

The hand pushed Naruto's shoulder down again, forcing him to lean over the desk. The blond pushed his back up, but was thrust down harshly smacking his head on the wood. "Stay in this position!" The raven ordered.

Naruto started to stand up, but to his dismay Sasuke added, "Stand up, and you are receiving your punishment on bare butt."

The feisty side of Naruto was urging him to defy his boss, yet Sasuke's voice was low and throaty enough to converse that he meant business. "I will not tolerate ill behavior, and childish manners in this office. Any misbehavior will be reprimanded instantly and harshly. Do you understand, Uzumaki?"

"…"

"No answer, I see. Well, we are going to change that in a few minutes." Sasuke hooked his finger around Naruto's belt, and pulled his jeans up. As soon as the fabric tightened around the seat of Naruto's butt giving him a wedge, a firm hand landed across the rear end.

Sasuke smirked when he noticed Naruto flinch. Still, the sound of the smack was too muffled for his liking. The denims were far too thick for the clouts to have had the effect Sasuke desired. Therefore he leaned over Naruto, and whispered in his ear, "Stay still as I take off your pants for your punishment."

Naruto felt a hand trace the hedge of his pants, until it reached the buttons. The long fingers undid the buttons with ease, and moved on the zippers. Naruto swallowed when he felt the cold finger tip poke in the hole at the top of the zipper, and slide down undoing his zipper on its way down. When the limp accidentally brushed against the tight oranges briefs grazing the bulge inside and stirring it, Naruto couldn't help but stomp his foot onto Sasuke's.

The jolt of pain traveled up Sasuke's spine. The sting loosened Sasuke's inhibition. He quickly pulled both the pants and the briefs down in one move, although he originally planned on only stripping Naruto of his pants. His hand swiftly landed on the honey colored buns. That smack was severe enough to leave a pinkish blotch across his right butt cheek.

"You will pay for that, Uzumaki!"

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **

Sasuke's clouts swung from the right cheek to the left, forcing the bubble butt to dance underneath the force. He paused for a second, disgruntled because of Naruto's composure. The boy was to damn stubborn to whimper and beg, but Sasuke decided that won't go on for long. He raised his arm up again, and showered the firm ass with set of cruel smacks. The sound of the flesh clasping flesh soon echoed through the room, followed by a hum of muffled whimpers and grumbles.

Thirty more smacks later, Naruto's ass was dancing left and right trying to dodge the firm palm. Instead, the fretting and squirming was giving Sasuke quite the scene! Plus, it allowed the smacks to distribute evenly over the disciplined bottom.

Sasuke halt briefly. He admired the cherry shade that tainted the tanned behind. He could imagine the fire that was burning Naruto's ass. He could just see how the tanned hand was dying to fondle the tanned butt for some relief. The only thing stopping Naruto from the act was his pride.

"Are we learning our lesson, Naruto?" Sasuke said pleasenlty, yet he had a smirk on his face. Oh, if only Naruto could see that smirk! However, he was staring right now at the paper weight infront of him. In fact, if he starred any harder, it was going to burst into flames.

When Naruto didn't answer, silence fell. The anticipation and anxiety rattled with Naruto's insides, just about making him pale. He shuddered and tensed his body when he heard Sasuke's belt snap between his hands.

**SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP **

The belt flung over the abused flesh, breaking Naruto reserve down. The blond started moaning loudly, as tears piled up in his eyes and soon escaped it.

"O-okay! I- ahh- learned my le-aaah- lesson. Please, please! Stop it!"

"It's- **SLAP**- not- **SLAP**- up –**SLAP**- to you! I say when to stop, and I say when your ass has had enough- **SLAP SLAP SLAP-**!"

"Ohhhh!" Naruto bent his knees in reflex to the jolts of pains.

"Knees straight!" Sasuke shouted, scaring Naruto into stiffening his legs.

The belt landed a few more times, before Sasuke dropped it infront of Naruto on the desk. He cupped one cheek, and examined the red blotches closely. "Are you going to behave from now on, Naruto?"

"Yeah…" The blonde's voice was almost inaudible.

"Can't hear you!"

"Yeah, I will behave."

"Good boy."

"Bas-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Stand up."

Naruto complied. He blushed when Sasuke looked at his member. He blushed even harder when he noticed he was half erect. No, he wasn't gay! No! No! It was just a normal reaction to the pain, or so he would like to believe.

"Pull up your pants!"

When the blond finished buttoning his pants, Sasuke picked up the belt and started helping Naruto put in on, "I want you to wear this on all the time. It will remind you of what you will receive if you misbehave again! Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" Naruto avoided looking into Sasuke's dark orbits.

-----

"Naruto! Juice _again_?!"

"Just drink it, bastard!"

This was never going to end!

* * *

**What do you think? Should i keep going?**


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward

Hi Everyone,

**Note:**** This chapter was edited. The uncensored chapter is found on Livejournal. The link is on my profile. **

Enjoy! Please review, reviews make my fingers move!

**Chapter 3 "Awkward is the theme of the day!"**

Naruto maneuvered the tiny green pea around the zucchini sticks, between the two broccoli heads, and into the carrot goal. Then, he let the fork fall from his hand onto the plastic plate.

"Goal!" The blond cheered indifferently.

Not even a football (soccer) match could make the steamed vegetables interesting! Damn the bastard, and damn his healthy food! He started mercilessly stabbing his fork into the tasteless carrot. Now, that was more like it!

**Stab! Stab! Stab!**

A moment later, Naruto realized how insane he must have looked to the others. So he started muddling with the food leisurely and noiselessly. After about five minutes of the continuous messy assault, he started munching the greens. They tasted like water! He was eating freaken water! Except for the peas, those just tasted like green bullets from hell!

He shook his head trying to will the anger away. He should have been eating healthy food anyway! Iruka had been pestering him since forever about his eating habits. Oh, Iruka would be so happy to know that he was eating… the hell bullets.

Suddenly, the mind-numbing quietness was broken by the piercing howls of a crying pink head. Sasuke did it again, didn't he? That was the third female employee to come out of his office crying that day._Serves her right! Girls are always too emoti-_Right then, a man came out of the office crying as well. Apparently, Naruto was wrong; men weren't tougher!

"Idiot, come here!" A voice called for the blond.

The honey skinned boy instantly tensed. No way in hell was he going to answer that… that… that BASTARD as long as he was calling him idiot. If he would consist on calling out for 'idiot' then Naruto was surely not going to answer him.

"Idiot," Sasuke raised his voice a notch, giving Naruto the value of doubt. May be he wasn't hearing him.

"…"

"I called for you!" Sasuke addressed Naruto as he peeked out of his office.

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"I thought you were calling for 'idiot'!"

"Very clever," the raven mocked, "Now, come clean the mess she left."

"Fine."

"Idiot!" He smirked.

"What did you say!" He frowned.

"I said I.D.I.O.T! Now get your behind into my office!" Sasuke ordered. He rarely said 'ass'. He sounded almost like a very strict teacher. Naruto hated it. He preferred getting the crap beaten out of him while fighting, than being spanked like a bad boy. That Sasuke watched 'The secretary' way too many times!

Naruto hissed, and started mumbling to himself as he made his way to the office. "Why do I have to clean your office anyway? I am not your housekeeper, you know!"

"You are whatever or whoever I want you to be," Sasuke stated calmly as he examined some of the documents on his desk.

The blond glared at him for a few minutes. When he finally managed to detach his glare away from the raven, he noticed that the office was as clean as ever.

"What am I supposed to do? There is nothing to clean!"

"Empty the trash; she filled it with tissues-"

"Yes, she was crying! I wonder why!" Naruto teased.

Without paying any attention to the other's statement, he continued, "Then come here and search for my Montblanc pen. I think I dropped it under my desk."

"Remind me again, why do _I_have to search under your desk while you are still at it?-Ouch my head!" Naruto slammed his head into the wooden desk, and he had all the right to; he was stuck in a confined space. Well, may be not confined; Sasuke's desk might have been as big as Naruto's bedroom. Nonetheless, his face was right into Sasuke's crotch. He was entitled to be angry.

"Cause that pen is a limited edition. It costs more than $3000."

"Why do you need a pen this expensive anyway? Just buy a $1 one!"

"Hn. You are taking forever."

"Well, excuse me! It's dark in here cause someone re- Aw! Why did you kick me!"

"I am sick of your voice. Now shut up, and look for it!"

_Bastard!_ The blond tapped his hand on the ground in search for the pen. Peculiarly, he felt a compelling urge to look back and stare at the others crotch. No, he wasn't gay! It was just that… it was in his face, people! Or back. He could feel it there. Behind him. Did _it twitch? I think I heard it twitch. Get a grip Naruto! It's all in your head._

He glanced at the covered member. _It's not__**that**__big! Plus, why does he have to wear pants this tight anyway? Doesn't he know they are bad for his package!_

"What's taking you so long, idiot?"

"I am searching, bastard!"

**Kick**

_Ouch! Where is that damn pen! I bet it's bigger than Sasuke's. He is probably over spending to make up for his small dick. Why do I sound like Sai!_

The boy glanced at it again. He couldn't see the contour of the member, but he could notice how it filled the pricey pants nicely.

Sasuke shifted his legs. The man was feeling a piercing look fixated on his manhood. Not that he minded. Yet, the pen was really expensive. He should have just searched for it himself, and not used the opportunity to humble his new toy.

_What kind of perfume is that? I should have known that the perve puts cologne there! Well, I guess his crotch meets more people than his face does! Damn Stud- I didn't just say that! No No No! I didn't just say that!_

Finally, here was it. Why did it take him so long to find it! It wasn't like he was enjoying the view.

"Here you go! Keep it somewhere safe," The boy extended his hand with the pen from under the desk.

Sasuke backed his chair a little to allow for Naruto to come out. It was the blonde's fault, but the pen plunged on the floor once more. Naruto picked it up again.

"Is this one of your kinks or something?" Naruto didn't have a dirty mind. He simply thought the worst out of the raven.

The Uchiha raised an eye brow, "Why would you think that?"

"Cause I know your gay! And don't even try to deny it!" He gasped for air after finally being allowed out of the cramped area.

"I wasn't going to. But why doesn't it matter to you if I am gay or not?"

"Cause!"

"Yes?"

"Cause…"

"Because what?"

"You know…" Naruto threw his head to the side.

"No I don't know. Please enlighten me!" The pale man knew exactly what the other male was hinting at. Yet, his scornful side was overly stubborn.

"Cause you might want some of this beefcake! And I don't want to worry about being harassed."

The Uchiha decided to ignore the fact that Naruto called himself beefcake, "I don't think we have to worry about that!" He chuckled, for the first time ever since Naruto met him, as if what the other was saying was inconceivably absurd.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Hn. I think you should go back to your desk now, I have work to-"

"No what! You mean I am not as hot as much as that bimbo who came out your room!" Naruto shrilled. Don't get him wrong! He didn't care what Sasuke thought about him. But he _could_ get any guy he wanted. Well, He could if he wasn't straight. Which he was! Yeah…

"This is ridiculous! I don't have time fo-"

"I know how it is! I am too much of a man for you!"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Hn. Get out!"

"You have nothing to say! All the bombastic attitude is to make up for your-"

"I wouldn't continue this sentence if I were you!" Sasuke warned.

"I bet that private bathroom comes in handy; No one to see your _little '_problem'!"

The Uzumaki honestly expected a beating for what he said. He honestly did. Yet, he never predicted Sasuke's retort.

"I wasn't aware that men examined each other's 'problems' in the bathroom. Is that what you do? And do you always think about your boss's dick?"

"A…A…" Naruto stuttered then screamed out, "I don't look- think about your… and I definitely don't look at other men's…stuff! Okay?"

"Hn."

"Don't Hn me! You know I am right! I am! I have never seen a man's… stuff!"

"I guessed as much." Sasuke let his eyes wonder to Naruto's crotch.

"What! What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, apparently!"

"No... I mean I have…"

"Okay," Sasuke said indifferently.

"I do!"

"Fine."

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

"Behave yourself! Or would you like to taste my belt again!"

"Oh no no No! You just want me to bend over so you can have a better look at my…stuff." As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, he realized how odd they sounded.

He stood infront of Sasuke in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Naruto, don't you have some papers to copy?"

"Yes… I will leave now!"

"Here is my key. Make sure my dry cleaning is in my room before six thirty today."

"Doesn't the hotel have a dr-"

"I don't think it's up to standard."

_Picky Bastard!_

_That was just awkward_. The raven thought as he heaved a deep sigh. He looked down towards the seat of his pants. Damn! May be he shouldn't have made Naruto fetch the pen for him. On another note, he did have his own private bathroom. Perhaps he should put it to work!

"I am telling you; that bastard is up for no good!" Naruto waved his hand in the air violently to make a point.

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Sometimes being Naruto's friend was a little bit troublesome. "Just because he is gay, doesn't mean he wants something to do with you! Man, relax your sphincters!"

"He made me search for a pen under his desk while he was at it!"

"May be, and I am just guessing, it dropped a pen down there!"

"No no no! That perve wanted to shove his package into my face! _I am Sasuke Uchiha! My dick is so big and thick! You want to bend over for me!_" Naruto mimic Sasuke. Let's just say, he wasn't going to win any Oscars soon!

Shika gazed at his friend with a resigning look. He should have noted to Naruto that he was fixating excessively about his boss's bulk, but Naruto would have probably argued. And since Shika was not in the mood, he decided against it. "I doubt that your boss sounds like that."

"Did I tell you that he mocked my manhood? I bet he just wanted me to freak out, and show it to him!"

"Yes, you told me before… five times."

"He is one of those sadists! He probably has a dungeon in his hotel suite! I bet its as big as- Oh! Oh! Oh! I forgot to deliver his dry cleaning! He is gonna kill me!"

"Relax it's not like he is gonna spank you or anything!"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"He gonna kill…h…hit-s…spank you?" Nara halted between words waiting for any cues from Naruto. If he was a lesser man, he would have probably let his shock soil his facial expressions.

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh Crap! Get up! We have to go right now!"

"You go. I am too lazy, and I think _this_will involve running… too troublesome!"

"Fine, I am going!"

"Thank God! I don't think he is in there." Naruto pressed his ear against the wood, snooping around. Luckily, He couldn't hear any sound.

"What are you doing, sir?" The hotel porter stood behind him, eyeing him suspiciously.

The red handed blond turned around slowly to face the other, "Nothing. I… Its my girlfriend's room. I think she has a man in there!" _Good save, Naruto!_

The man lingered in silence for a moment, "This is Mister Uchiha's room."

"Hmmm… yeah I know that!" _What should I do! I shouldn't have lied! Why did I lie? Why! Why!_

"Not your girlfriend's room!"

"Isn't this room 269?"

"It's 296!"

_He bought my bluff._

"Silly me! I… hehe… found the wrong room!"

"…"

"I will go now…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"…"

"I am going…"

"Is this your key sir?" The man said pointing at a key that had just fallen out of Naruto's pocket. He picked it up, and eyed it.

"Yeah! Sorry for that!"

"It says room 296!"

"…"

"That's this room," The man was as composed and apprehensive as ever.

"…"

"Is this Mister Uchiha's dry cleaning?"

"Yeah… I am his assistant."

The awkward silence went on for a few seconds before the man opened the door for Naruto, and then gave him back the key.

The jumpy state the boy was in didn't quite prepare him for the scene he was about to witness. Spare you the particulars of the fancy room. Enough to say, Naruto was starting to think Sasuke's money had the ability to breed.

He took off his shoes to avoid soiling the carpet, and continued to march towards where he thought the bedroom would be. He was going to stack the clothes into the wardrobe when he detected a soft moan.

He followed the noise to Sasuke's room. A small figured eighteen year old boy laid on his back under the Uchiha. He had dark brown hair, ending at his nude milky shoulder. He had amber-colored eyes, one of which is completely covered under his dark bang. And oh did he have the most delicious apple butt ever!

Sasuke seemed to recognize this fact as well since he was digging his nails deep into the ivory flesh, and only releasing it to land a slap or two. Whenever he slapped the buns, he would smirk. He loved how the smack's sound resonated in the room.

Naruto's jaw was dropping. He should have left. He knew he should. Yet, he didn't. He kept staring

**XXXXX Cut scene XXXXXX**

"Good boy," Sasuke teased the boy's lips with his. He was close enough for the fair skinned boy to feel his vapor tickling his rims, but he didn't kiss the boy.

Suddenly, Naruto was snapped out of it when he felt himself cumming in his jeans. He raised his hand up, and saw the sticky liquid tainting it. When did even he sneak his hand into his pants?


	4. Chapter 4 Sexuality Test!

New chapter!

I had half of this chapter written for so long, but I wasn't sure if I liked it enough to publish it. After a few tweaks, and 2000 words later... here it is.

Please enjoy.

Note; I started some new fan-fictions ("A Slice of Life", "I love my Niisan!", "It's a seme's world!"), and my first original fiction ("Claim My Life"). So please take a look if you are interested.

**Please review.** Reviews make my heart sing (I didn't just say that! So sappy!)

* * *

**Chapter 4, "Sexuality test!"**

It was another day in hell, except it was much worse than it used to be. Much much worse. Naruto fisted his hair locks, rubbed his face, and then knocked his head on his wooden desk. Why couldn't he stop thinking about what happened last night? Why Why Why! Why was he fantasizing about the bastard touching him? He wasn't gay, and even if he was, Sasuke would be the last person he would be attracted to. Sadly for him, that wasn't the case.

_I wonder how would he feel inside of m-_

SLAP

Naruto slapped himself trying to shrug away the disturbing daydreams. Damn the damn Uchiha!

"Did you just slap yourself?"

Naruto's vision landed on a pair of well polished black shoes. He lifted his eyes up, and started freaking out when he noticed Sasuke glaring at him.

"Just a fly! See! See!" Naruto bated his hand in the air mimicking the action of shooing away an insect.

_He is schizophrenic. He must be. _Sasuke glare changed into a 'what the hell' look. He didn't see any flies, but he wasn't going to pursue the topic any longer. He picked up his mail that was placed on Naruto's desk. He planted the open envelope and paper on the reception desk, put his hands in his pocket, and started reading in silence.

Naruto shifted in his seat once, twice, and then started rattling with the contents of his drawer. He would have tried anything right then, if he was guaranteed a distraction from looking at Sasuke's firm muscular body.

"Stop that!" The Uchiha didn't appreciate the noise.

The tanned boy sighed. He closed the drawer and started tapping his finger nails on the timber.

Sasuke closed his eyes in an attempt to moderate his rising anger. He hated that blond. Well, not really. You get the point!

"Idiot!"

"What?"

"Stop making noise, I am reading!"

"Go read in your office!"

"Last time I checked, this was my company. I will read wherever I want to read!"

"Fine! I won't make a noise."

"Good boy!" Sasuke mocked. However, the sentence was enough to send Naruto into frenzy. They were the same words Sasuke told the boy after cumming yesterday.

The Uzumaki stood up all of a sudden, alarming Sasuke.

"What is it now?"

"I am going to the bathroom!"

Naruto quickly entered one of the booths in the bathroom, and locked it behind him. He closed the toilet lid, and plummeted on it.

"Naruto, you are not gay! Not gay! Say it!"

"Not Gay!" Someone in the bathroom answered.

"Who the hell are you? Mind you own fucking business!"

"Fine, I am leaving. I just want to let you know that I have always known you were gay, small dick!" From the sound, it was obviously Sai.

_Good!_ Naruto sighed. No one would believe Sai if he claimed that Naruto was gay. He believed that everyone was gay after all.

He counted from one to twenty trying to calm himself down. Obviously, it didn't work. However, he came up with a decision. He was straight beyond doubt… but just in case, he will touch himself there… there… yes! There! If he liked it then he would be Bi, if he didn't that great; he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

He quickly slipped his jeans and boxers off. He tucked them behind his back, over the flusher.

_Ready, steady, go! Aw… why isn't it going in! Damn it! Go in! _

Their was no way he could get his finger to penetrate his virgin hole in this position, and without any lube.

"Get in! What should I do?"

"Try pushing against it!"

"Shut up, and leave Sai! Why are you still here, anyway!"

"Emotional support-"

"Out!"

"Fine."

The flustered blond waited until he heard Sai leave the bathroom, and then continued to follow his advice. He applied some pressure against his finger, but only the tip of his finger entered. Stupidly, he started applying to much force, shoving in almost half his finger in. He then moved in and out. It goes without saying, he felt raw, sore, and in pain.

_This is so not sexy! I guess I am not gay after all! _

He looked down at his member. Someway along the line, his erection died. Or better to put it this way; he killed it.

The blond stood grinning infront of his boss for no reason. He looked at the other sitting behind his chic desk, and smiled deviously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He got the feeling that he didn't really want to know what was going on in the other's mind. Something was off.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" The raven asked coolly.

"Nah! Just standing!"

"Hn."

"Hey, Bastard-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, boss!" Naruto saluted the other.

Sasuke almost choked on his coffee. Was the other on drugs? He didn't expect Naruto to stop calling him Bastard without a fight, if ever. Plus, 'boss'! What kind of nick name was that!

"…"

"Do you want me to clean under your desk?" The blond said confidently. He had already tested his sexuality, and he discovered that he was not gay. So, he won't feel a thing being so close to Sasuke. He felt like superman. He was super-straight-man! Or so he thought.

"Not reall-"

"Or fetch something from under there?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes trying to figure Naruto out, and continued suspiciously, "No…"

Silence fell for a few moments. However, the hush didn't bring peace to Sasuke's heart; Naruto was still grinning at him like an idiot… well even more of an idiot than he usually was.

"Whatever you want, just say the word! I mean even if you want to go to a Steam shower, anything! Just say the word!"

_What is he trying to do? Is he hinting that he…? _"Do you want me to go to the steam shower with you?"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I have nothing to worry about! Sure, let's go!"

_I shouldn't have suggested that! I shouldn't have! I shouldn't have! _

Naruto crawled into the corner of the sauna. He intentionally avoided wiping the sweat off his forehead, hoping that it will crawl down and block his vision.

Sasuke's towel draped across his lap only covering the bare minimum. His toned chest was sweaty. The droplets had the tendency to slide over the packed abs, and under the towel.

_I wish I was this drop- Snap out of Naruto. Stop staring at him!_

"Is something wrong? Is the temperature too high for you?"

"No! No! No! Why would you say that?"

"Because you are all flushed."

"No! If anything, I don't think there is as much steam in here as it should be!" _May be if there was more steam, I wouldn't be able to see your body!_

"Hn!"

Don't you blame him! How was he supposed to know that the bastard had a sauna in his room?! How was he supposed to know that it was only going to be him and the hot stu- the bastard?! How was he supposed to know he will get all hard as soon as he saw the almost nude Sasuke?!

He was always able to will away his erection. Not this time, though. He fisted the towel left and right, trying to hide his erection. He prayed to God that Sasuke wouldn't notice the tower standing underneath his towel.

Sasuke looked at the hot boy with his eyes almost shut. His eyelashes were damp, but he still managed to get a good view of the other's erection. _He might be an idiot, but he's hotter than hell!_ The Uchiha smirked proud that the other was that turned on without even being touched. May be he should amuse himself with him a bit.

"Hey, how long are we supposed to stay in here?"

"If you are getting dizzy, just admit it!"

"No I am not!" Naruto pouted.

"Hn."

"…"

"Idiot."

"Yes?"

"Why do you insist on being an erotic novel author- if there is such a thing?"

Naruto answered without hesitation, "Cause after my parents died, I went to a horrible orphanage. The only good thing about it was my friends, and Iruka-sensei. I was going to be home schooled, but then a perve decided to pay for my education because he liked my… 'the fire inside of me' that's how he describe it. Then Jiraya would come to the orphanage every night, and tell me how great his job was. When I turned eighteen- well sixteen but don't tell Iruka- he gave me Icha Icha paradise. It was the first book he had ever written. He told me how this one book was the foundati-"

"I didn't ask for the story of your life!"

"Fine! I will shut up!"

"…"

"…"

"Continue!"

Naruto hissed, "So I wanted to be like that. Like him. Build an empire. I know I might not be the best writer now. But mark my word; Naruto Uzumaki is going to be someone! I will be the best writer in the world, believe it!"

"Hn," He smirked.

"How about you; you don't seem like a guy who would want to run Icha Icha?"

"I don't!"

"Then why?"

"Cause I am not a child. Unlike you, I live in the real world. I have obligations that I need to fullfi-"

"Bullshit! You can do whatever you want!"

"See; I told you; you are still a child!"

"Whatever!"

"You see the world from the eyes of a virgin," Sasuke mumbled.

"W-w-what? I am not a virgin!"

"Yes you are."

"How would you know anyway! I am saying I am not a virgin! I had sex with a lot-"

"It is obvious in your writing. But if you insist you are not, then I won't argue with you!"

"Damn right! It's not your place!"

Silence fell again.

Sasuke flexed his abs as he stretched his back. He noticed Naruto from the corner of his eyes gaping, and smirked.

He pointed towards Naruto's stomach, making the other stress because of the attention directed towards the region. "Is this a tattoo?"

"Yeah, I have had it ever since I could remember? How about this one?" he pointed to Sasuke's neck.

"Birth mark."

"Doesn't look like a birthmark?"

"If you don't believe me, come closer and take a look."

"I prefer not to!"

"Oh really?" The raven leered. "I thought you had nothing to worry about!"

Naruto stood up to walk to Sasuke's side. He mistiknly dropped his towel in the processes. Quickly, he pushed his member in between his thighs in an attempt to conceal it.

"Don't freak out. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!"

Naruto almost choked on his breath, "what?"

"If you mind me seeing you naked this much, may be you shouldn't get yourself into trouble. You are the one who always provokes me into spanking him bare bottom. I honestly suspect you enjoy it!"

The blonde's plum lips were opening and closing like a fish, "I do not!"

"If you say so."

"I knew it! You look at _it _when you are spanking me, you perve!"

"I didn't look at it, It just happened to be there." The raven explained composedly.

"Perve!"

"See, you are just asking for it!" Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's arm.

They both glared into each other's eyes for a minute, before the raven released him.

Naruto's eye quickly escaped Sasuke's gaze, and started scanning the ground for his towel. The heat, both from the sauna and his throbbing member, was making him lightheaded. "Where is the damn towel?"

"You can have mine if you are _that_ self conscious!" The raven tossed his mop to the other.

The cloth landed on the shoulder of a very dazed Naruto. His mouth fell at the size of the manhood that sprouted infront of him.

A few minutes passed with Naruto staring at the limb. He swallowed as he struggled to regain his composure back.

"…tomato soup tomorrow."

"W-what? W-wa-what were –ehmm- you saying?" Naruto stammered noticing that Sasuke had said a few things without him paying any attention.

"Tomorrow, make sure to have fresh tomato soup delivered at my office for lunch," Sasuke raised a brow.

"Yeah…okay."

"Naruto, do you always stare this hard at your nude boss?"

The Uzumaki looked at him silently. His mind was shooting blanks. Suddenly, he yelped out, "ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Don't be so loud, its anno-"

"I wasn't looking at you! You are the one who is flashing me! That-that's sexual harassment! I should take you to court!" Naruto sounded as loud as ever.

"First of all, look away." The raven said in a monotone voice.

Naruto pouted, and quickly looked to the other side after noticing that he was still gawking, "I wasn't looking!"

"Second of all, you can't sue me for sexual harassment since your contract stated that you are to satisfy all my demands and needs. It didn't exclude sexual-"

"Ahhh-"

"Shut up, and stop interrupting me. Third of all, I can have anyone I want. Why would I want _you? _You are loud and obnoxious. You can't do anything right, and you are more stubborn than a mule. Not to mention, your skin is coarse and full of calluses, your hair is ragged and dry, and your cloths are always too loose or too grungy," Sasuke stated.

Naruto felt the words smolder him. He frowned, but soon shrugged it off. He didn't want the jerk to think he got to him. "As if I care what you think of me! I am a man! I don't need soft skin. I don't need to attract men who chaise after innocent sixteen year old vi-" The assistant stopped himself realizing what he was about to reveal.

The Uchiha gave him a questioning look, but didn't dwell on it. "Tomato soup, tomorrow!"

Naruto hid his hands under his desk, squirted some lotion into one hand, and rubbed them together. It wasn't because Sasuke thought his hands were rough. No! No! No! He didn't care what the bastard thought. No he didn't! No, he didn't! He was a man. He wasn't attracted to men- okay, he was bi, but he wasn't attracted to Sasuke in specific. No he wasn't! Never mind!

He rubbed his skin again, smiling when he noticed how smooth it became. He was glad he wasn't scammed. That sales woman had sold him a whole set of skin care that cost a little less than his rent. She said something about shia butter suiting his skin type. The thought brought more troubling ones; how will he be able to afford to continue living him his place while barely making any money.

"Excuse me," a soft voice called on to Naruto.

The tanned boy looked up towards the source. A pale brown haired boy stood infront of him. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized he was the boy Sasuke was doing a few days ago. He swallowed, "Do you need something?"

"Can I meet Mr. Uchiha?" The boy asked softly, with a gloomy look on his face.

"Please wait here for a second," Naruto pointed at the leather seats at the corner of the reception room. He stood up picking some papers from his desk.

"Sasuke, a boy wants to meet you."

"It's Mr. Sasuke for you," The raven corrected as he glared at Naruto, "Who is he?"

"Oh! I forgot to ask about his name!" Naruto smiled bashfully.

"You are hopeless! Are these documents for me?"

"Yea-" Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke snatched the papers from his hands grazing against the soft skin in the process. Naruto felt goose bumps takeover his body for a second.

Sasuke looked from behind the blinds at the sitting boy, and frowned.

"What should I tell him?" He asked quickly.

"Tell him that I am in a meeting."

"But you are not! And he seems to be in some sort of tro-"

"Am I your assistant?"

"No?" Naruto didn't understand the other-

"Then why do you think you have the right to tell me what to do?" That made it clear.

"Fine, have it your way, bastard!"

Sasuke glared at him, "watch it, idiot, or you will need that lotion for your ass tonight!"

Naruto flustered_. Did he mean he will… will… fuc... fuck me?_

The raven seemed to read Naruto's thoughts. He rolled his eyes, and adjusted the belt Naruto was wearing. It was the same belt that made acquaintance with Naruto's rear a while ago. It was also the same belt he instructed the blond to wear everyday to remind him of what he would receive if he was to misbehave. Sasuke meant a spanking, and not a fucking- _Wait! How did he knew I had a lotion on-_

No fucken way. How could he have noticed in just a second? His hand only brushed against Naruto's for a second.

"Naruto, stop day-dreaming. Go send him off."

Naruto nodded.

"Sorry, Mr. Uchiha is in a meeting right now-"

"Just admit it; he doesn't want to meet me."

The tanned boy bit his lip. He hated lying, "He is just in a meeting. I am sure if you come back again, he will be-"

"He hasn't answered my phone calls at all. I know he is avoiding me… I just want to…"

Naruto remained silent for a second. "I can give him your message-"

"Tell him thank you for breaking my heart!" The boy snapped and started weeping.

The boy turned around ready to storm out of the room when a hand grabbed his.

"He goes to the restaurant at the end of the street every night for dinner." Naruto volunteered the information. If Sasuke really took that boy's virginity, he owed him at least that much.

"T-thank you," the boy blubbered.

The blond frowned as he took a seat, watching the boy walk out of sight. It appeared to him that the bastard tricked a kid into sleeping with him, only to break his heart afterwards. He didn't care that Sasuke was most probably going to tan his behind. The boy deserved a closure.

**-----To be Continued-----**

* * *

**What do you think? **


	5. Chapter 5 The same damn thing!

Hey Everyone!

New chapter.

I wanted to write more into it, but I think it's better to get it out earlier. Anyway, it still needs some editing so sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

"Life isn't one damn thing after another. It's the same damn thing again and again," Edna St. Vincent Millay.

* * *

**Chapter 5, "The same damn thing!" **

Naruto sat across from Sasuke watching the man eat his pricey dinner. He licked his lips hearing his stomach growl from hunger. His eyes fixated on the juicy piece of meat that made its way towards the soft pink lips. Damn, that piece of meat was almost as sexy as the lips!

"Why aren't you taking notes, dope?" Sasuke asked.

"It's all up in here," the blond knocked his skull. He grimaced as soon as Sasuke looked away; He had daydreamed throughout Sasuke's instructions. In fact, that skull of his had nothing stored from what his boss had dictated. He was in so much shit! Crap!

"Oh so who am I supposed to have a meeting with tomorrow at 9?"

Naruto ignored the question, "Don't worry! I know what I have to do!"

"Fine, it's your ass on the line!"

A few minutes passed, the Uzumaki having fantasies about both Sasuke and the steak.

"Stop staring at me, and order dinner if you are that hungry."

"Not everyone can afford 50 dollar main courses… I will just buy some cup noodles from the store near where I live." Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke, who then hissed.

"You can have the rest. I am full," The raven pushed the plate towards Naruto who accepted it eagerly.

The tanned man started munching on his first bite. Looking at an almost empty plate, he grimaced. Yet, he came to a realization; dinner was almost over, and the pale boy wasn't there yet. May be the boy decided to give up on Sasuke after all.

The men ate in silence for the rest of the dinner. The raven ordered dessert, took a bite, and left the rest ot the hungry blond.

* * *

Naruto laughed loudly at something that Sasuke said as they both exited the restaurant. The raven didn't think it what he said was funny though. The blond suddenly jumped infront of Sasuke. Naruto hopped left and right waving his hands widely.

"What are you doing, dope? You are in my way."

"The weather is amazing tonight. Do you want to go for a stroll?" Naruto blocked Sasuke from getting into his chauffeured car.

"Naruto, I have had a long day," Sasuke's voiced carried menace.

"I wasn't listening!"

"What?"

"I wasn't listening when you were telling me what to do tomorrow! I wasn't listening!"

The Uchiha crocked an eye brow in annoyance, "Hn."

"So can you please repeat everything again?" Naruto begged. He was trying to stall Sasuke until the boy hiding behind the corner gathered enough courage to approach them. He has just noticed the boy a few seconds ago.

He hid his hand behind his back facing the boy, and motioned for him to come.

"May be I should be _your _assistant!"

"Pleeeeeease-"

Sasuke shoved Naruto out of the way, and headed for his car.

Suddenly, the tanned boy clenched his arm, and moaned deafeningly. "Awww!"

"What's wrong?" The raven turned to face the tanned male, who was obviously faking the injury.

"I think you broke it!"

Sasuke hissed again, and motioned for his driver to go back inside the car. He opened the car door personally-

"Come on!" Naruto whispered for the boy who shook his head in fright.

"Sasuke," Naruto shouted.

"What now?"

"I think I am gay, and I really need to talk to someone about it!"

The raven raised both eyebrows. _Is this why he has been acting weird? _Since the man didn't wish to look to eager for the discussion, he lost the astonished expression. "Go to your psychologist!"

"I can't afford one with the salary you are giving me!" _cheap bastard! Fucken wait for the kid! It's not like its going to kill you!_

"It's an internship-"

"Whatever, I really need to talk!" Naruto pleaded.

"Fine, come in," He invited Naruto to take a seat in his car.

"No no no! Cars make me uncomfortable!"

"Since when?"

When Naruto's peripheral vision caught the boy walking towards them, he stretched his arms faking a yawn, "So sleepy! I think I will go now!"

"Didn't you just want to-" the pale haired man paused when he noticed the petite boy standing behind Naruto, "I see."

"Sasuke… can we please have a word toge-"

"Make it quick!" Sasuke glared.

"I… I… I don't know where I should start…"

"You should have thought about that before you asked for my time!"

"A- I- Sorry…" The boy looked heartbroken as he shuffled on his feet, "I love y-"

"Save it!" He raised his hand to stop the boy from continuing. And then frowned at Naruto. "Sit!"

"But-"

"Right now, Uzumaki!" Sasuke's voice carried a chilly air of coercion.

The blond let his eye slide away from the weeping boy as he entered the car. The door was shut, and soon he was watching the boy image grow fainter in the night.

"Why!" Naruto let out a throaty complain fueled with emotion.

"It's not your business-"

"You shouldn't have slept with him if you were going to dump him a day later! Do you think people are toys?" Naruto cracked. The fire inside of him was forcing him to lose all inhibitions.

"Don't raise your voice-"

"I will raise my voice as much as I fucken wish! You-"

Suddenly two earsplitting voices echoed inside of the car. Yet, neither of the men was listening to the other.

"Do you think every two people who fuck end up in love-"

"He is sixteen! He is sixte-"

"Sixteen not six! He knows what he was doing-"

"Did you! Did you!"

"You are unbelievable!"

"I hate you! I hate everything you fucken stand for!"

"Should I tell him I love him just because I took his virginity? So what! He knew it was a one night stand! He had a night he will never forget-"

"One day! One day," Naruto's voice shrieked louder than before silencing Sasuke, "Someone will break your heart, and make you pay for what you had done to that child! May be then you will know how much it hurts to be betrayed by someone you love-"

Sasuke panted in anger, "I already know!"

The crimson that tainted Naruto's face started to fade as he rested his back against the car seat.

Sasuke pinched his nose bridge trying to keep the heading under control. "He is better off without me anyway," Sasuke muttered slowly.

"Yes he is!" Naruto retorted hastily and crossly. "Yes, he is!"

After a few minutes of silence…

"I… I didn't… I didn't know it was his first time until it was too lat-"

"I don't care!"

"Hn."

"…"

"Too bad your salary can't get you some therapy… you need it."

"What is that supposed to mean, Sasuke bastard!"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that may be I should give you a raise."

Naruto eyed the other in shock, dwelled on it, then grinned brightly. "Agreed! I will forget all about today if you give me a raise!"

"I wasn't bribing you, idiot!"

Naruto paused for a second watching Sasuke smirk. He was so going to pay for what he had done to the kid.

* * *

Naruto dusted Sasuke's shoulder. Then he started helping him with his tie to raven's surprise. In fact, he assumed that Naruto wouldn't accept the bribe- raise. He assumed that Naruto would be furious. Yet, the blond seemed very serene.

"So why is the meeting with Hyuga cooperation so important anyway? Don't they own some chain like star bucks or something! What does this have to do with us?"

"They don't just own coffee shops! They own _all _the coffee shops!"

"I still don't get your point!"

Sasuke sighed, "Did you know that the maid café business is expanding-"

"Yeah yeah! I wouldn't know… I don't get people who are into anime and stuff!" Naruto twisted his mouth.

"Well, if Icha Icha paradise was to expand into the maid café business, the prospect of growth is very promising. A chain of Icha Icha paradise maid and butler cafés… But we can't afford to take the risk single-handedly, that's why we need the Hyuga cooperation to handle the management."

"I see," Naruto adjusted Sasuke's collar for one last time. "Hey… did you eat something garlicky this morning?"

"No, why?"

The mischievous blond heaved a sigh, "Take this mint!" He popped the mint candy into the raven's mouth, who crunched his nose at the syrupy taste.

* * *

The raven turned around to face his laptop to change slides, allowing himself a chance to analyze the odd looks he was receiving. He heard a snicker, and turned around quickly.

He saw the aged awed Hyuga stare angrily towards him. He gulped. Did he insult their honor by suggesting they become partners with a porn publishing firm?

"Our firm-" Sasuke opened his mouth to continue the presentation, but paused when the Hyuga stood up suddenly to leave.

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you think this is a joke?" The man spat.

"I don't know what you are ta-"

"Let's go!" The man signaled to the rest of his crew who snickered at Sasuke, and then continued, "You can forget about your juvenile offer!"

Sasuke watched them storm away, and then plummeted on the black chair in frustrations. Damn! His research was so accurate! Where did he go wrong?

He tilted his wrist in order to see his watch more clearly. Blue reflection flashed over the reflective glass. Sasuke paused, and titled it again. Blue.

His eyes widened in shock as he stood up, and dashed towards the nearest bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror.

"No! No ! No! Naruto!" Sasuke clenched his blue teeth. Blue mouth candy! He should have known he didn't smell like garlic! Naruto just wanted to get him into taking the mint!

_He is so dead!_

_

* * *

_

The raven sat in his office hissing. He nibbled on the tip of the pen's cap, and then seemed appalled when he noticed what he was doing. He tossed the pen into the bin, stood up, and started walking from one corner to the other.

_May be I pushed it too far. I shouldn't have punished him that severely. _

Naruto's had been absent for almost a week. Naturally, the Uchiha assumed it was because of his brutal punishment. Come to think of it, how many people in the world would go back to work after getting canned by their boss? In fact, how many people would go back to work after being canned naked by their boss while cleaning the bathroom?

Before the guilt could creep through Sasuke's brain, the man angrily screamed for his temp secretary, "Ino, Come here!"

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha!" The girl was panting from running as fast as she could. Originally, she thought the man was charming, but now she just thought he was a slave driver.

"Can you see this?" He held up his coffee cup.

"Yes," she swallowed.

"It's decafe. How do I take my coffee?" He threw the cup into the bin, "Now, because of your incompetence, the flow of the whole god damn company is screwed up!" Sasuke shouted noticing how he wasn't acting like himself.

"But, it's not deca-" she was sure it was not decaffeinated. She was positive she had made the correct order earlier that day.

He glared daggers at her.

"They must have made a mistake, Sorry." She broke infront of the intense look.

Although he was ready to keep reprimanding her, he gave up. It wasn't as much fun as bullying Naruto around was.

"Don't do it again!" He ordered finally calming down. When he noticed the girl on the verge of tears, "and don't cry. That's an order."

"I-I-I w-won't!" She sniffled already starting to cry. She turned around to leave.

"Get me Naruto's address before you lock yourself in the bathroom, understand?"

"Y-yes."

* * *

The raven almost gagged. He decided that he wasn't going to touch the handrail. In fact, he would have preferred to stumble on the chipped stair flight and break his neck, than touch the greasy handrail. Why did he have grease on it anyway!

He reached Naruto's floor, then started searching for the studio apartment's door. On his way, a nude child ran out of his apartment holding a bag of chips, his mom ran after him holding a slipper in her hand. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was watching the woman fling the plastic over the boy's tiny rear.

Although Sasuke on occasion did the same thing to Naruto, he glared at the mother in defense of the boy. The woman glared back twice as intimidating.

"What are you looking at, pretty boy? Didn't your mom teach you to mind your own fucken business?"

He wasn't sure if the boorish woman should be cussing infront of a three year old. Yet, he wasn't ready to enter a fight that would probably leave him stranded without his Uchiha ego. He continued to walk past her.

Finally, he reached apartment '11 C'. He knocked once.

No answer.

"Naruto." He knocked again.

No answer.

He sighed, and knocked for a few more times regardless of his instinct. When he didn't receive an answer, he decided it was time to leave. Before he had the chance to turn around, the door opened.

"Yes," a 'thing' answered from behind the door. The creature appeared to be wrapped in two blankets, three jackets, and who knew what else!

"What happened to you, idiot?"

"Is it you, bastard?" Naruto spoke weakly.

"Yes, it's me. What's wrong with you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in wonder, and then raised both of his eyebrows when Naruto lifted his face up. The sapphire eyes were mudded with red contoured with puffy bags from beneath. The tanned nose was double in size, with blisters from the extensive use of cheap tissues. All in all, Naruto's face was bluer than his eyes, while his eyes and nose were redder than a clown's. Honestly, he wasn't looking so sexy!

He blew his nose into a tissue. "W- atchoo sniff sniff- are you doing here?"

"You haven't been to work for a week. Should I consider this a resignation? You know what will happen if you re-"

"You are the type of guy who beats a guy when down, aren't you? The type of guy who would beat a dead corpse even after its c-c-c-cccc-atchhho! Cold." Naruto said as he motioned for the other to follow him inside.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the furniture, or the lack of furniture as a matter of fact. A small blanket spread on the cold ground, an electric heating pot, two empty cups of noodles, a laptop, and what seemed to be a make up bag were the only stuff of the room.

Naruto slept on the blanket while moaning and whining loudly, "God curse the _one _who forced me to walk back home wet in the cold. Sasuke son of Uchiha! God curse you! God bring doom upon you, like you have done to-"

Sasuke tuned him off. The honey colored boy was starting to sound like an old Egyptian woman. (A.n. Yes, they do sound like that when upset.)

"Where did your bed go?"

"I had to sell it to pay for the rent."

Sasuke looked around, "You pay rent for _this?" _He mocked in actual amusement. He had only seen people this poor in movies.

"Well, I thought that having a bed, but no apartment was less practical than having an apartment without a bed," Naruto replied dryly.

"You could have just sold your laptop-"

"Never!" Naruto tugged the computer towards him.

"You could have sold your old clothes."

"I am wearing everything I own, rich bastard. Are you here to examine my assets or something?"

"What assets!" Sasuke hissed in repugnance. He raised his expensive shoe up, checking the gum that stuck to its sole.

"Sorry, would you like me to lie underneath your feet to keep them from getting soiled!"

"Hn."

The Uzumaki's blood boiled at the provoking lack of an answer. "Now that you know why I was ab- sniff- absent, can you go to back to your suite?"

Suddenly, the Uchiha bent down pressing his palm against Naruto's forehead. The blond froze; feeling the hand examine his temperature, and then brush against his neck.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "You have a fever."

"I- sniff- have been sick before- one second!" Naruto raised his finger for Sasuke to pause crunching his nose while feeling a sneeze nearing, and then the false alarm was gone. "I will be fine. I still have one cup noodles-"

Naruto glanced towards the noodles realizing that it was all gone, "Paper tissues are edible, right?"

Sasuke glanced at the almost finis roll next to Naruto, then felt water trickle down into his dark raven hair. He looked up. _Great! It's leaking too._

"God loves me," Naruto spoke with a rough voice as if he was to about sneeze again, "Now I get to shower!"

"That's it! I am taking you with me! You can't stay here in your condition!" Sasuke snapped.

**------To be Continued------**

**

* * *

**

**A random 'A contract with a Bastard' scene**

Naruto sat on his desk tapping his fingers against the keyboard. He took a sip out of his juice, then sigh missing the tang of Pepsi burning his throat. He glanced back at the screen, and pressed refresh.

Sasuke glared at the Naruto from behind the shades. He got out of his office, and then walked around agency and back just to be able to catch a glimpse of what Naruto was doing. Although the raven hid it well, he was a curious person.

"Fiction press?" The raven raised an eyebrow as he sneaked behind Naruto.

The tanned blond flustered, and quickly blocked the screen with his hands. "What are you doing?"

"You are supposed to be working!"

"I am."

"Then what's fiction press?"

Naruto swallowed hesitating before answering, "It's a website where authors can publish their original fictions for free."

Sasuke titled his head examining the screen, "One review?"

A blush covered Naruto's face, "They didn't… the…"

"I see why you only got one review!"

"Shut up!"

"Idiot!" Sasuke shrugged he shoulder, and walked into his office. He took a sip of his already cold coffee, and started searching for Naruto's author name on the website. He was interested to say the least.

On the other hand, Naruto sat glaring at the screen. He pressed refresh again and again. Finally, he received a review.

A toothy grin made its way onto his face as he opened the link to the review.

_Update, idiot!_

Naruto sighed missing the obvious. Well, at least someone wants him to update.

He pressed refresh again finding nothing new. "If only the readers knew…"

* * *

**Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6 What bored puppies do!

Hey everyone!

I don't believe I finished the update this fast! Thanks for your reviews, they really inspired me!

Warning This chapter has some Graphic/ BDSM material. If you would like to avoid it, just skip the part in between _**XXX The bastard's closet XXX**_

Note: the BDSM scene is from one of the first fictions I have ever written. It's called "Just because it hurts".

**Update:** I removed the lemon scene. If you would like to see the unedited chapter, it's found on livejournal. The link is on my profile.

**Please review!**

**Chapter 6, "What bored puppies do!"**

Basically, Sasuke hated anyone and everyone who slept over at his place. He hated guests, and for that reason he did not have a guest room. Meaning that the only options he had was making the sick Naruto sleep on the couch, sleep on the couch himself, or sleep next to Naruto. To much of his displeasure, he went with the later option. Unlike most people, the flaxen was very full of life during his sleep. If you would combine that with the fact that he had a high fever and you would have Sasuke with a blue eye. In fact, the night before Sasuke debated getting into of Naruto while sleeping just to keep him restrained. Yet, he shrugged the idea off for obvious reasons.

Sasuke sat silently reading the newspaper. Call him old fashioned, but he always preferred hardcopies over online news websites. He snapped his head up when he heard a shriek.

Naruto was still half asleep when he decided he was thirsty. He got of bed, eye still shut tightly. He bumped into every single object on his way out, and shrieked loudly.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Sasuke asked when he saw Naruto heading for the Settee opposite to him.

The blond didn't reply. He just tumbled over the handle falling face first into the soft material. Simply, he continued to sleep, butt positioned over the handle elevating it in the air.

Sasuke was speechless. Did the blond just sleep walk? Shrug that, the bubbly ass was so tempting!

The raven walked over and sat on the coffee table just infront of the Settee.

"Naruto," he whispered trying to confirm that the other was in slumber.

The blond flexed, and wiggled his ass in an unconscious response. If Uchihas were capable of having nose bleeds, Sasuke would have had one. However, he just continued to stare at the delicious buns laid infront of him.

_I wonder how it will feel to squeeze it- No no! He is sleeping. That would be just wrong._

Sasuke peeked at Naruto's face. _Still sleeping. One touch._He reached his hand out, and poked one finger into the bubbly ass. He watched the flesh dip under his touch, and then the dimple would disappear with a pop after he would remove his finger. _Tempting._He started to fool around, poking here and there.

He glanced at Naruto's sleeping face again. The blond was making a strange expression, forcing Sasuke to smile unwillingly. Then, he redirected his attention to the rear. He cupped it, and felt Naruto twitch in pain.

Sasuke didn't allow himself appropriate time to think about what he was doing, but he slowly started pulling the boxers down Naruto's thighs. He looked up, and started kneading the bruised skin gently. His cane left a few bruises. He grimaced in guilt; the canning was probably brutal if the marks were still there a week after.

_Sorry._

He bent towards the tanned bottom, and planted a supple kiss against the spongy flesh of one cheek. Then he planted another over the other one thinking that it would be jealous of the other cheek if he didn't.

He peeked at Naruto's face, and noticed a smile.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto stretched his back feeling his body hurt from his uncomfortable sleeping position. He glanced at Sasuke who was on his laptop.

"Come here," Sasuke ordered.

Naruto complied, "You should say good morning first, bastard."

"Its good after noon now," the raven pressed his hand over the tanned forehead. "I think your fever is much better."

"Great-" Naruto's stomach interrupted him growling. He smiled sheepishly at the raven. "Can I still eat lunch here today?"

"Well, I don't have another option, do I? You are not fully recovered-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

A few minutes later, Sasuke sat ogling at Naruto. _How did I ever agree to order pizza!_

"Enjoy it since I am not ordering any junk food for you again," he stated.

"What are you talking about? This is not junk food," the hungry blond continued to take big bites of the slice he had in hand.

"It's pizza."

"It's pizza from a 7 star restaurant!" Naruto explained plainly as if Sasuke was an idiot for not getting it.

"So? It's still greasy-"

"You know; this pizza might be more expensive, but I prefer pizza hut!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Tastes better?"

"Nah!" Naruto sniffled, "It is just that this pizza seems a little bit stuck-up!"

Sasuke raised another eyebrow at the weird man infront of him, "How so?"

"Well, it tastes delicious, but it makes you feel like you need to eat it with a fork and knife."

The raven couldn't muster an Uchiha glare, instead he started to laugh. _He is impossible!_

"And that's a bad thing how?"

"You don't believe me because you are just like this pizza!"

The Uchiha coughed attempting to veil his smile. "I am a pizza?"

"Like thispizza!"

"So I taste good?" He teased.

"I didn't say that!" Naruto both blushed and pouted.

"Then?"

"You are a stuck up!" He raised his voice, and then lowered it when he continued. "Nice- sometimes- but you make me feel I need to change to fit in. Like… eat pizza with a fork and knife."

The pale boy gazed at him reflecting on what the other said. "And you are like mango."

"What?" Naruto tossed his hand in question, flinging a piece of olives over Sasuke's shirt. "Sorry about that." He blushed guiltily.

Sasuke sighed rubbing the stain out of the expensive fabric with a table cloth, "Always _messy_, and you get your _mess_ all over anyone who tries to eat you! And you can never be eaten with a fork and knife!"

"Are you hitting on me, Uchiha? Cause it sounds like you want to make a mes-"

"In your dreams, Uzumaki!" Sasuke said childishly as he tossed the olive back at Naruto lightheartedly. Then he laughed some more.

_Why is he the only person who makes me laugh?_

Naruto was alone. Completely and utterly alone in the most luxurious suite he had ever been in. Sasuke had gone to work earlier leaving him in the vacant place. However, it wasn't before he had instructed Naruto not to touch anything. Naruto offered to pick up after himself as a way to repay the raven, but he just received a glare in response. Plus, he was called a butterfingered idiot who should let the room service personnel work for their wages.

_Great! Now, I have nothing to do!_The blond grimaced.

He spent two hours trying to write to no avail, and then spent a tedious five minutes babysitting Sasuke's pet rock. _Who gets a pet rock anyway!_He patted the rock mocking Sasuke, as the high definition screen flashed all sorts of lights. That led Naruto to watch TV for one more hour.

The Uzumaki was a people's person. He liked to be around others; therefore he wasn't comfortable in silence. He sighed from dullness again. Suddenly, like a bored puppy, he decided to misbehave.

In a matter of seconds, he was ruffling with Sasuke's belongings. He knew it was wide of the mark, but he wasn't finding anything interesting anyway. That was until he tripped in the closet. When he was stumbling, he tried to balance himself holding the bar the clothes hanged from. However, he missed, and ended up pressing against the wall. Shockingly, he heard a click, and then the wood snapped open gently.

_I think I found his safe!_

Although Naruto wasn't planning to steal anything, he was curious to see what kind of stuff Sasuke had in there; jewelry, diamonds may be? Perhaps he would come across his contract.

Naruto opened the secret door completely, and his jaw dropped. He quickly slammed it close again. He panted eyes wide open. _No! no! no!_He gathered his courage, and then opened it again. Then he closed it, heaved it open yet again, and then closed it once more.

He slammed his head against the newly found door a few times trying to shake the anxiety out of his head. He heaved a deep sigh readying himself to open the door again.

_You can do it!_

Naruto opened the door as faster than someone trying to take a bandage off without delaying the pain. He entered the room noticing the lights turn on automatically as soon as the door opens.

The tanned man adjusted the light dimmer to his side in an attempt to ease the intimidating out of the room fruitlessly. He gulped, and marched towards the opposite wall. On that wall, all sorts of BDSM gadgets were suspended. Some of which the blond recognized, some the blond didn't make out what they were for, and some he just hoped they weren't used the way he though they did.

_So he did get off spanking me after all! That perverted bastard!_

He hesitated before touching one of the various BDSM toys, and inspecting it up close. It was a tire tread slapper with a silver metal handle. He shivered as he traced the rubber with his hand, feeling his neglected member come to life. He wavered at first, but ended up slapping himself once on the butt with the slapper.

"Aw!" Naruto bit his lip in pain.

The blond retained the toy to its place, and continued to look around. Soon, his eyes fell on a leather collar. Out of inquisitiveness, he held it up to his neck, and checked himself up in a mirror located near one of the corners.

He bit his lip imagining how the leather would feel against his skin. Slowly, he turned around taking in the scene. Cuffs, collars, bondage restraints, harnesses, hoods, blindfolds, leashes, gags and muzzles, whips and paddles, variety of nipple clamps, sex machines, a spanking horse, and some more Naruto didn't know the names for filled the room.

Sasuke wasn't vanilla at all, unlike what Naruto originally thought. The blond was starting to regret uncovering this dungeon.

XXXXXX

Naruto walked out of the closet occupied with the bulge in his pants. When he finally raised his head up, he noticed the room service boy staring at him in silence.

Naruto squeaked, "W-w-w-w…a- w- what are you doing here?"

"The door hanger stated that the room needed to be cleaned," the boy stated.

"Oh! Okay!" The blond nodded and started walking away hoping the other didn't have any more questions. Suddenly, he paused.

_Isn't this guy…_

"Hey! You're not room service, you are the elevator boy!" _I remember you, you little slut. You were the one who came out of Sasuke's room with messy clothes on my first day of the job!_

"I work with room service now."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto snapped. For some reason, he felt anger rise inside of him. His checks were getting redder and hotter with rage. "What kind of service do you provide?"

The boy gulped, "I clean rooms, change sheets-"

"And how many times exactly did you 'change sheets' in this room?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir. But I really have to do my job-"

"T-this room is clean enough. We don't need you changing the sheets here!"

The anxious boy looked around noticing the messy room. "Mr. Uchiha doesn't like the mess. Plus, I will be fired for disobeying the instructions-"

"Mr. Uchiha likes it messy! My mess!"

A moment of silence followed. Naruto didn't have a dirty mind, but the tent in his pants was giving his words a double meaning. _I didn't mean it this way…_

"Sir…"

"Yes?"

"If you don't want me cleaning the room, please call the front desk to confirm-"

"Girls!"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want a guy cleaning this room. I want a woman to clean this room…?" Naruto heaved a sigh recognizing how silly he sounded. Fuck, he sounded like an overly jealous girlfriend.

"But this room is under my-"

"Woman!" Naruto squealed loudly, and then covered his mouth. He didn't know if it was the anxiety of uncovering Sasuke's little secret, his hard on, or his jealously that was making him overly jumpy.

"I will go call someone else!" The boy darted out of the room.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke peeked at Ino from behind the covers. Damn, that girl wasn't nearly as fun as Naruto!

He walked back to his computer. Slowly, he sighed in to his email account. A new email in his account read;

_[FP New Story]: Story: The bastard's closet._

He clicked the link noticing that it was an author update from fiction press, and he had only subscribed to Naruto's channel. Slowly, he skimmed the text until his eyes landing on something interesting.

_**XXX The bastard's closet XXX (Censored)**_

"Sora on my chair, now!" Masao pointed at his chair behind the desk. Sora obeyed. He laid his head back, and waited for Masao. The flipside of the chair was lowered so that Sora's back was about 130 degrees. The bottom of the chair was adjusted by a handle so that it was also tilted back, so that Sora's pelvis was more exposed. Each leg was lifted over one handle of the chair and tied once at the thigh and once at the ankle, as well as the hands.

"Open your mouth boy!"

Sora parted his lips and accepted the cigarette in.

_**XXX The bastard's closet XXX End quote XXX**_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

**- To be continued -**

**What do you think? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Damn thief!

I was supposed to study for my finals, but I wrote this instead... Anyway, enjoy it.

This chapter has some fluff...

**Please review**, reviews make my fingers move!

* * *

**Chapter 7, "Damn thief!" **

Sasuke lingered infront of his suite's door debating how he should approach the issue at hand. He assumed that Naruto's fiction was about him, but he suspected that Naruto might have been oblivious to it as well. It wasn't beside the blond to fail to notice his sudden shift in sexuality.

As soon as he entered the wide room, he noticed Naruto's legs up on the couch. The golden mope of hair was dangling down from the couch. Naruto held a magazine above his face, and was reading with a cheerful expression.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto dropped his head back looking at the other.

Just when the raven was about to open his mouth to ask Naruto about the events of his day, he noticed a woman cleaning inside his bedroom. He raised an eyebrow. He was sure that Angelo was the room service personnel responsible for his room during the afternoon. That chick was not Angelo, and she certainly did not have the boy's tight ass. Sasuke would know since he hit that ass, literally and figuratively, after all. Plus, he had always requested male butlers instead f females, since girls would usually obsess about him.

"What is she doing here? Wasn't another guy assigned to my room?" Sasuke asked not mentioning Angelo's name intentionally.

Naruto adjusted himself on the couch, sitting upright. Before he knew it, lies were flying out of his mouth. "Oh that guy is absent. They say he has a really bad case of Herpes!"

"How about the other guy-"

Naruto concealed a frown that was making its way onto his face. _Why the bastard is so keen on having guys clean his room? He wants to fuck them, doesn't he! Over my dead body!_

"Apparently," Naruto nodded his head to show his opinion of the boy, "he was like the hotels gay whore who slept with all the male personnel! Now, they only have woman available… Just to let you know; all the guys who work at the hotel probably have herpes too. Did you know that it is a lifelong infection?"

The raven was skeptic about Naruto's words, but he had no reason to doubt the blond. Naruto didn't strike him as a liar. Plus, he figured Naruto had no motive to do so.

"Hn."

"It feels like your genitals are set on fire! Not to mention the painful blisters. It even produces fever, and flu-like symptoms." Naruto shook his head, "So not only would you be wishing your dick wither and falls off to get rid of the pain, you would also be puking your hearts out. Not an STD you would want, I am telling you! Not an STD you would want!"

Sasuke stood in alarm infront of Naruto. Although he hid it well, his mind was going over the events of the might he spent with Angelo. The raven was always anal, no pun in intended, about protection and safe sex. Yet, Naruto's words were getting under his skin. Were his balls feeling itchy? He resisted the urge to rub the area.

"I am going to sleep," the Uchiha stated in a monotone voice.

Sasuke entered his bedroom, and Naruto trailed him. Quickly, the woman finished what she was doing in order to allow the two men their privacy.

Naruto plopped into bed next to the raven, and stretched his arms. He was extremely worn-out, and he had all the right to. During the day, he masturbated five times as if he was a hormonal teenager. He screamed out Sasuke's name each and every time he climaxed. Thus, he 'came' across a new realization; He liked Sasuke in a way he never imagined before. He wanted him, enough said.

XXXXX

Naruto struggled to open his eyes. He pulled on the bed cover since the Sasuke was hogging it. He was met with the fretting and moaning of the raven. The blond slapped his face trying to slap away the lethargy.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? If you are masturbating, I would appreciate if you take it to the bathroom-"

Naruto paused when he noticed Sasuke breathing heavily, and moaning in agony. "Sasuke, are you okay?" He voiced his concern.

The raven just groaned harshly in return. Suddenly, he got out of bed, and dashed towards the bathroom.

Naruto ran after him. When he got to the bathroom, he saw the dark mop of hair bowing over the toilet seat, as a flimsy body laid on the cold floor. The Uzumaki walked towards the raven, and started pulling the black strands of hair away from his face.

"I think I infected you," Naruto mumbled feeling guilty. He was the reason Sasuke was in so much pain. If only he had stayed in his apartment, rather than depending on the bastard to take care of him…

Sasuke dropped his head back, resting it on Naruto's shoulder. The blond whispered "it will be okay", and then started cleaning Sasuke with the bathroom towel.

XXXXXX

"'I can take care of myself, dope'," Naruto mimicked Sasuke dryly in anger. His little act sounded nothing like the raven, but he was too agitated to evaluate his performing skills.

He poured the liquid into a pot while mumbling, "Claims he can take care of himself, but doesn't mind asking me for anything. 'Naruto, the soup is too hot', 'Naruto, the soup is too cold', 'Naruto, massage my back', 'Naruto, move the TV'. Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto, God damn Naruto, and the day he was born!"

"Naruto!" A voice called for the blond from far way.

Instantly, Naruto forgot all about his irritation, and ran to Sasuke. When he arrived, Sasuke was laying underneath a mountain of bed comforters.

"Get my mobile. I think I need to call the doctor," Sasuke spoke with a shaky voice. It was a rare scene for an Uchiha.

"It's just the flu. You will be fine in a couple of days."

"Dope, get the phone. I think it's not just the flu."

"But-"

"Don't argue!"

Naruto glared at him. He had never imagined that Sasuke, the mighty Uchiha, would be _that _demanding when sick. In fact, he used to believe that the bastard was immune to all diseases.

"You will be fine! You are like one of those people who have… Emm, what do they call it? Oh, hypochondria!"

"I have reason to believe that I have herpes, okay?" He snapped.

Naruto snickered. "Oh yeah, why is that?"

"Hn…"

"Is it because you slept with the elevator boy? Huh? Isn't it?"

"Whatever."

"Well, may be if you kept it in your pants, and-"

"Shut up! And get the fucken phone!"

Naruto shifted noticing the anxiety building up inside of Sasuke. He hated himself for being the cause of it. "Teme, relax. You don't have herpes, okay?"

"Herpes' diagnosis can only be made by a physical exam, idiot!"

"I know you don't have it, because as far as I know the guy didn't actually have herpes. And knowing how ana- obsessive you are, you probably use protection even when having phone sex!"

Sasuke's eyes shot wide open, "How-"

"I lied," Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"He didn't come today... and the woman…"

"I-I told him I didn't want him cleaning the room anymore."

The Uchiha adjusted his seating, suddenly feeling much better. He composed himself quickly, "And why is that?"

"I don't know… I guess I just don't like him."

"Why?"

"Stop asking me why!"

"You are the one who keeps avoiding my questions-" Sasuke's volume carried a threat of a possible outburst.

"I liked you more when you were hallucinating from fever!" Naruto interrupted him.

"Naru-"

"You were so much nicer then. 'Naruto, you are so cute!' 'Naruto, you smell so nice!" "Naruto, you are the sexiest man alive! "Naruto-"

"N-"

"-to, I love you!"

Then both froze suddenly staring at each other. Sasuke gulped. _Did I really say that while hallucinating? It is not impossible… After all, I… or did he mean… he loves me…_

Naruto giggled tensely trying to shift the mood, "You even tried to grab my ass."

"You liked me better then?" Sasuke raised one eyebrow. _He liked it when I grabbed his ass?_

The sapphire eyes opened wide. He just made things worse didn't he! "W-w-w-I- at least you weren't an ungrateful bastard back then! Do you want cough medicine?"

"Are you planning on drugging me or something?"

"Shut up! Just take it! You need your sleep!" _I need you to sleep!_

"I won't take cough medicine because-"

"Fine! Don't take it! Let's play something until you _drop_ asleep!" Naruto spat 'drop asleep' as if he wanted Sasuke to lose consciousness right there and then.

"Play?"

"Yeah, you know what games are?" Naruto asked sincerely.

"I know what games are!" Sasuke glared at him. "What kind of game?"

"I don't know. Truth or dare may be."

"Fine, I'll start." Sasuke wasn't the one for games, but he had nothing better to do at the moment. Not to mention 'truth or dare' would always uncover interesting secrets. "Truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth."

"Why are you so poor?"

"Some people aren't born rich."

"I meant why-"

"One question every turn, Uchiha!"

"Fine! Truth."

"Who is your role model?"

"I don't need one."

"You are such a conceited bastard!" Naruto spat.

Sasuke glared, "Why are you an idiot?"

"Why are you a bastard?" Naruto retorted.

They paused for a second trying to control their anger. Naruto hissed, and then decided to elevate the tense mood.

"Your first kiss?" He asked.

Sasuke opened his mouth to point it wasn't Naruto's turn, but then decided against it. "When I was thirteen… with my babysitter. It was also my first time…"

"Puppy love. Cute- Wait! First time as in _first_ time?"

"Yes."

"That's child molestation! That's rape!"

"It wasn't rape, idiot. I liked him."

"Well, it doesn't matter if you liked him or not! He shouldn't have had sex with a thirteen year old boy-"

"Whatever," The raven shrugged, and then garbled, "I didn't get to see him again anyway."

"The pervert ran off, didn't he-"

"My father fired him after he caught him under my brother, in my bed, in the same night."

"You have a brother?"

Sasuke frowned, and quickly changed the topic. "My turn; how about your first kiss?"

"Mine?" Naruto swallowed, "I-I-I was thirteen too… with my- my- teacher. Oh, yeah! She had a crush on me since I am Naruto Uzuma-"

Sasuke sighed wondering how a self-proclaimed writer couldn't even come up with a decent lie. "You never kissed anyone before, didn't you?"

The tanned face was covered in a tint of pink and said cutely, "I never found the right one… okay?"

The raven covered his smile with his hand, admiring the flustered state of the other. Involuntarily, he found himself leaning towards the blond, and planting a peck of the side of the plum lips.

"Y-y-you stole my first kiss!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away.

The raven landed on his back giggling, watching Naruto on top of him shout out "Give it back! Give it back!"

"You take it back!" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's shouts halted. He gazed into the dim orbits of the man caught beneath him. He would have just been taking his first kiss back, right? Don't blame him… it made sense to him then.

He lowered his head slowly, gulping. He bit his lip feeling Sasuke's rim nearing. It felt anticipation to the meeting of flesh made the wait feel like a freakin life time…but when his plum lips locked with the raven's, he melted. Some would say that a shudder traveled through their body when they had their first kiss. But that's not how Naruto felt. He felt a tingle in his lips. He felt his heart stop. For just that one second, he felt Sasuke take in his essence. He wasn't a gooey person. He wasn't even romantic. Yet, that kiss… That kiss changed everything he knew before.

He backed away. He saw Sasuke's eyes open, and take in his features.

_Did he feel the same way as I felt? _Naruto wondered.

The silence roamed the room until Sasuke decided it was time to go to sleep. Each one of the pair crawled to his side of the bed, and under the warm sheets. Yet, they didn't sleep. How they could the sleep when-

Naruto felt a hand push him down on bed, and another turned around his face. Before he could raise his voice in surprise, his lips were joined with Sasuke's pink ones in a passionate kiss.

He cupped Sasuke's neck, and started playing with his dark locks. The raven fisted the golden locks in the dark, as he nibbled on the other's bottom lip. He sucked Naruto's rims, and teased them with his tongue. A chain of fervent kisses followed, Sasuke pushing his tongue in more with each one. Naruto flicked his wet muscle against the other's tormenting him. They shifted heads from side to side experimenting, and a minute later, Sasuke's muscle was discovering the insides of Naruto's hot orifice.

XXXXX

_Sometimes, you never see it coming. _

Sasuke dwelled as the razor slid over his skin. He had always been too afraid of falling for someone. He never allowed himself to. But, now…

He sighed. Even now, he was terrified of commitment. He was terrified of investing his emotions and life into someone who could betray him in a matter of seconds.

His thoughts vanished however when Naruto entered the room. The blond crowded the space infront of the mirror, and started shaving too.

"I bet they miss me at the office!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke gazed gaping at the other. _When did I fall so bad…?_

"I bet they do…Idiot."

Naruto pouted. Suddenly, Sasuke's face was covered in shaving cream.

XXXXXX

Sasuke tapped his feet nervously as he stared at Naruto and Sai from behind the blinds. The slut was showing his sunshine some papers. And from the blush that covered the tanned face, the sheets almost certainly had perverted content.

The raven frowned. No one was allowed to show his Naruto perverted material, except him. He was angry, but he knew he couldn't just raid Naruto's desk to stop what they were doing; Naruto would suspect that Sasuke was head over heels. That would give Naruto the upper hand in their relationship, and the Uchiha feared that prospect. Not to mention, he wasn't sure of what Sai was showing Naruto because of the angle in which he stood.

Sasuke looked around his office, and decided to move his chair next to the blinds. Getting on higher grounds would provide him with a better view of the contents of the sheets. He quickly started putting his plan into action.

He balanced himself on the chair caster, trying to avoid slipping and breaking his neck. When he felt safe enough to move, he tucked his fingers between two of the aluminum blind strips, and spread them wide open. He looked through, and noticed that Naruto's desk was empty.

_Where did they go?_

"Sasuke?"

The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood erect. He looked down, and saw the blond looking questioningly back at him. Catching him sneaking peaks was so much worse than humbling himself by raiding Naruto's and Sai's meeting!

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? That's dangerous, you know!"

"I- I saw a spider," Sasuke gulped.

"Should I call maintenance?"

Sasuke heaved a sigh in relieve. _He doesn't suspect a thing._ "No. I think I got it."

"I will help you down." Naruto extended two tanned arms towards Sasuke, to give him leverage. Sasuke accepted the aid with no resistance.

"Naruto, I have some more drawings to show you!" Sai knocked on the door.

The blond smiled shyly at the raven, "I will go now…"

_It was going to be a long day! _Sasuke thought.

**-----To Be Continued-----**

Did you see half nude Sasuke in the last episode? Nose bleed!


	8. Chapter 8, Extra icing!

Hi everyone!

I just finished my exams! Yay!

I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Just a note: 1) I was asked why I write dope, instead of dobe... Well, I use the English and not the Japanese meaning :D sometimes.

2)After a chapter or two, things will start getting much more interesting. New characters, New twists, and New lemons!

* * *

**Chapter 8, "Extra icing!" **

Sasuke took a seat at the head of the conference room's table. He watched as the staff began to crowd the room. He glanced behind him, where Naruto sat organizing some papers. He sighed, and turned his head to look straight ahead.

It had been a week since his lips made acquaintance with Naruto's. Even though, the nonstop urge to kiss the blond again was bothersome, he had bigger problems. First and foremost, he hadn't discussed the kiss with Naruto since then. They went to acting ordinary around each other. It was Sasuke's biggest fear to discover that the kiss was just a whim of Naruto's. Not to mention, he wanted their relationship to progress rather than lose ground. He had been planning to ask Naruto out for a while, but his Uchiha ego prevented him under the claim of not wanting to look to eager.

On another note, the blond went back to his crappy apartment after they both recovered from their illness. Ironically, Sasuke originally dreaded that he would be stuck with Naruto 24/7 since he was his assistant after all. In other words, dating a subordinate who was working as his as shadow could never to be piece of cake. Yet, as soon as the blond moved out, the raven started feeling lonely. His hotel room felt cold and aloof. He yearned for the blonde's mess and noise. Sasuke wanted Naruto back, but didn't want to risk rushing things.

Plus, were they supposedly dating or not? Was he allowed to sleep with other people? Sasuke was confused. He had never been the one for serious relationships, but he still wanted one with Naruto. Yet, he was anxious about committing himself to a life long bond, which might suffocate him later on. Are you confused? So was he!

You would think that this where the problems end, but you would be wrong. Sasuke noticed recently that Sai was overly fond of Naruto lately, and the blond wasn't rejecting the slut's indications to say the least. He suspected that Naruto might have been oblivious to them, but he was still uncomfortable. The Uchiha went as far as contemplating firing Sai. Yet if he did he wouldn't only look obsessed with Naruto, but he would also be firing the best artist in the entire industry. In fact, Sai was offered better opportunities everyday, but constantly turn them down-

"Mr. Uchiha!" Naruto raised his voice snapping Sasuke out of his day dreams. He used honorifics respectfully since other employees were in the room, and he cared a lot about Sasuke's image.

"Yes?"  
"The staff is waiting for you to start the meeting. You have been out of it for almost ten minutes," Naruto whispered.

"Okay. Let's start the meeting. As you can see in the…"

XXXXX

The raven sat at his desk after locking his door. He sighed, and started to type in his search phrase, 'first date ideas', in Google. Now, he just had to find a date idea that fit the criteria; wouldn't make him look to eager but would still impress Naruto, and would seem thoughtful but without needing to actually ask Naruto out. He sighed again. His criteria were impossible to match.

He opened the first search result which happened to be website called 'askmen'. He went through the first ten ideas quickly picking faults in each and everyone.

- Beach (Too sandy).

- Billiards (No fucken way).

- Concert (Too noisy).

-Amusement park (Naruto would probably be too distracted with games than to actually realize it was a date).

-Roof terrace (Too premeditated).

-Psychic (Too idiotic- Wait…)

Sasuke suddenly smirked. Psychic, oh yeah! He smirked again not able to contain himself. It was the perfect idea. Naruto would probably be into it, and might even be the one begging Sasuke to accompany him saving Sasuke the embarrassment for being the one to ask. Not only that, but he could also pay the Psychic to say whatever he would like her to say.

The Uchiha heard his some one fretting with the door knob. He headed for the door, and opened it instantly.

"Don't you know how to knock before you start to jailbreak the door-"

"Why did you lock the door, bastard? What were you doing?" The tanned face blushed and frowned.

"I don't have the right to lock my door?"

"Y-No, but you never locked it before! What if you blacked out or something-"

Sasuke was flattered with Naruto's concern, until the other male raided the office in what seemed to be the hunt for the hidden lover. Yes, Naruto assumed that Sasuke had some slut in his office, and therefore was locking the door.

Although the blond wasn't frank about it, Sasuke saw right through him. For instance, why else would Naruto jerke the private bathroom's door open suddenly? Or why else would he look under Sasuke's desk? Although the raven was possessive, he was nothing compared to Naruto!

"Dope, are you looking for something?"

"I thought I heard a _thief_!" Naruto raised an eyebrow examining the interested expression on the other's face.

"I would have noticed-"

_Wouldn't you! Especially if he was a guy, then you would get to fuck him you bastard! _Naruto thought. "So what were you doing?"

"If you _really _have to know; I was on the phone with an important advisor, and I didn't want to be disturbed."

_Like with a phone sex prostitute? _"What kind of advisor?"

"It's none of your business. Now, go get me my coffee."

"Are you sure you want to drink coffee, Sasuke? I think you angered the guys at the coffee shop, and might just spit in it if they knew it was yours!"

"I never angered th-" Sasuke paused, and glared at the Uzumaki. "Naruto, do you plan on spitting in my coffee because I won't tell you who I was calling?"

"I didn't say that… directly."

"If you ever do that, I would tear you a new one!"  
Naruto huffed, "You spank me all the time anyway! My ass is resistant to it- Aw fuck! Fuck! Why did you do that for?" Naruto cupped his ass rubbing it, after receiving a whack by a heavy iron ruler.

"Just testing if you ass was really immune to spanking. Should I test it again?"

"No… I don't think it's immune yet…" Naruto pouted. "So you really aren't going to tell me who you were talking to?"  
"Fine, I will tell you, but you have to promise to keep it just between the two of us!"

Naruto make a zipping motion over his lips indicating that his lips were sealed.

"I was talking to my psychic," Sasuke said with a still face.

Suddenly, Naruto was on the floor laughing hard.

The raven frowned, "What's wrong with that?"

"S-hahaha-sa-hahaha- I- The mighty Uchiha – snicker – goes to a psychic!" Naruto clutched his stomach which was starting to hurt from the brutal laugher.

"I don't see anything wrong-"

"You are killing me! Stop it! Stop it! Don't look so serious saying it! Even _I _know that psychics are shammed!"

"This one isn't?"

"I can just imagine you flipping tarot cards! Does she read your palm? You actually allow her to touch you?"

Sasuke grimaced, "I am a normal person, Naruto!"

"No you are not! You are Sasuke Uchiha!" To be honest, sometimes Naruto suspected that Sasuke was born an adult, and never went through childhood.

The raven concealed the sting in his heart, and walked behind his desk. He sat quickly, "Leave now, I have work to do."

Naruto's smile faltered, "Sasuke, are you upset?"

"No, I am not. Now leave-"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean just because you are a bit more formal than most people, doesn't mean it's a bad thing-"

"Naruto, I don't want to hear it. I know who I am."

"You are successful, intelligent, and _presumably _good looking," the blond flattered trying to make up for the slip of his tongue, "Plus, I think you have a kind heart underneath all the glares!"

"Whatever," Sasuke looked towards his computer screen hiding his hurt.

"Do you really go to a psychic?" Naruto sat on the edge of the desk.

"Actually, I was trying to ask you for a first date, but since you think so lowly of m-" Sasuke spat.

"Did I mention that you are an amazing kisser too? I mean… you turned me gay!" Naruto joked. "Do you think she would know if I was going to win the lottery?"

Sasuke looked at the other, and hissed. "Well, I am not going to an idiotic psychic."

_He is back to his normal boorish self!_

"Are you taking back you invitation? Bastard!"

"No, we are going to the beach." He wasn't uptight, and he planned to prove it!

"In December?"

"Fine, we will go on a picnic, and I am preparing the food."

"Sasuke… that does even some right coming from you-"

"We are going on a picnic!"

"Geez, fine!"

XXXXX

Naruto ran down flight of stairs. He waved when he noticed Sasuke parked infront of the building entrance in a stunning convertible. Instantly, a wide grin was plastered on his face.

When he got a cleared look of Sasuke, he noticed that the man was even more stunning than the car. He wasn't wearing his formal suit anymore, instead he wore a carmine close fit knit jacket, black slim fit jeans, and carmine Chuck Tailor converse shoes with a black tongue and a black rubber sideway.

"Hey! Did you bring the food?"  
Sasuke sigh, _doesn't he think about anything other than food. _"Yes I brought the food. You look good today."

"I do? You saw me with the same outfit before," Naruto blushed feeling self conscious about wearing old clothes that Sasuke probably saw dozens of times before. However, he couldn't afford buying something new. "You look good too! I hope there aren't any girls were we are going, or they will be chasing after you all day!"

"Would you be jealous?"

"Jealous of who? You hate girls!" Naruto grinned, and then caught a glimpse of a twink eyeing Sasuke like he was a steak. He knitted his eyebrows; _or may be I will!_

"Hn."

"It's the first time I see you driving, are you good?" The blond mumbled as he glared the boy away.

"Let's just say I know how to handle a stick-" Sasuke said as he turned around to naively check out what Naruto was glaring at.

"Did you just hit on that guy infront of me?" Naruto pouted.

"Hn."

"Did you?"

"Are you serious?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am!"

"I didn't hit on him."

"But you said-"

"I was saying that to you."

"Oh, well then… glad to know…" Naruto blushed feeling like an idiot for over-reacting. Their first date didn't even start, and he was obsessing about the raven.

"Naruto, I am not what you think!"

"I know you are not!" Naruto statement confessed his inner thoughts unconsciously.

Sasuke smiled, "I don't sleep with every guy I see."

Naruto eyed him in suspicion, then his look softened, "I am sorry… I don't know what came over me. I am not really… experienced…"

"Don't worry. We should get going!"

XXXXX

Naruto huffed as Sasuke insisted he would be the one to set the mat on the grass. A second later, one blond eye brow jumped up.

"What the hell is that Uchiha?"

"What?"

"Why does the blanket have wires going out of it?" Naruto pointed.

"Oh, it's heated."

"Are you serious? The last time I went on a picnic, I sat on an empty garbage bag!"

Sasuke sighed, "Well, I didn't want your ass to freeze… but I can get you a g-grabage bag- Just sit, Uzumaki!"

"Fine fine!" Naruto lowered himself on the matt, and then suddenly smiled. "Oh God! I think my ass is in heaven! We should use this after spankings!" He shifted left and right rubbing his cloth covered bottom against the fabric.

"I will take that into consideration," Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's action.

"Hey, where is the food?"  
"I will go get it…"

After a few minutes…

"Hey, Sasuke, what's that black jam?"

"Dope, that's caviar."

"I heard about it before!" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

Sasuke smirked. He knew it would impress Naruto. He picked up a small mother-of-pearl spoon, and spooned a bit of caviar. He held it up near Naruto's mouth, "Open up!"

"I am not a baby, you know!"

"Hn."

"Fine fine!" The blond opened his jaws eating from his man's hands.

"Exotic! Tasty!"

Suddenly, they heard squeaks. Sasuke turned around to glare at the girls who kept obsessing about how cute the couple was. However, the intensity of his glare was neutralized by Naruto's grin. The blond waved at them, "Hi girls!"

"I think they like you, Sasuke!" He grinned playfully at the other, and winked.

The raven raised an eyebrow, "So you freak out when I barely look at a passing by guy, but you don't mind when girls act fan-girlish around me!"

"Because I don't want you sleeping around with guys!"

"But you don't mind me sleeping with girls?"

Naruto chuckled, "Sasuke, I think you would prefer to receive an enima than to sleep with a girl!"

"Enima… how did you know I am into kinky stuff, Naruto?" It was a historical moment. Naruto swore later to Shika that Sasuke poked his tongue out. Whether it actually happened or not remained a mystery though!

"Pervert!"

"I know you saw my private room, Naruto. I have a security camera insta-"

The blond squeaked, "Whatever you saw… it is not what you think! I was feverish then… so I might have been hallucinating."

Sasuke smirked, "So you did go into the room! I wonder what you did that you are so worried I would figure out-"

Naruto let his jaw drop, and started gapping. "Y-y-y-you jerk! You bastard! I hate you! You tricked me!"

"Mister!" A small boy stood infront of the two holding a soccer ball in his hand, "You said bad words!"

Naruto swallowed, "Oh… sorry about that… but… he deserved it!"

"You shouldn't say bad words even if the other person is mean to you," the boy stated calmly.

"Sorry…" Naruto let his head fall in defeat.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke asked.

"Mom is there with her new boyfriend!" The boy pointed at a couple far away, who obviously did not want to be disturbed!

The raven felt sorry for the boy. What kind of mother would bring her son to a park, then ditch him to make out with her new boyfriend? Actually, it reminded him a lot of his mother back in the day.

"So, can you play foot ball, or are you just carrying this ball around?" Naruto chirped.

"I can beat you!" the boy poked his tongue out, and started running away.

For the next twenty minutes, Sasuke watched as Naruto chased the boy around the park. The occasionally attempted to play football, but the boy would always tease Naruto then flee again.

_So childish, _Sasuke mocked enjoying the seen.

"Ah!" Sasuke frowned, and looked up. Why did the dope throw the ball straight onto his forehead! "Are you crazy?"

"I bet you can't catch me!"

"I won't run after you, so don't even think about it!"

"Just admit it, Uchiha, you can't catch me! You spend so much time behind your desk, you wouldn't even handle two minutes of- ahhhh! Cheater!" The blond darted as soon as Sasuke stood up.

Soon enough Sasuke was pinning Naruto into the grass. He thought momentarily about using the opportunity to kiss Naruto, but the boy showed up. They both tickled the ticklish blond until he was in tears.

XXXXXX

Naruto laid his back against the soft mat. He smiled at Sasuke who hovered on top of him. "He is a nice kid, isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"I wish he didn't have to go!"

"You are cute!" Sasuke smiled at him, suddenly seeming like a different person.

"Where did this come from?" Naruto blushed a soft hue of pink.

"Just a thought…"

"Well… you smell like coffee on a cold day!"

Sasuke started laughing, "I thought you don't like coffee?"

"I think I am getting to like it… You know what coffee does, right?"

"What?"

"It keeps me up at night!" Naruto jerked his head up, planting a soft peck on the raven's chin.

"That is the lamest thing I have ever heard, Uzumaki… I kind of like it, though!"

"What do I smell like?"

Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's neck, and kissed the flesh softly. "Cinnamon buns with pecan, extra chocolate sauce, and icing!"

Naruto blushed.

"Wait, I need to have another taste to make sure!" Sasuke started planting butterfly kisses all over Naruto's face, feeling the other giggle underneath him. "Definitely, extra icing!"

"Teme… stop it… you are making me… blush…" Naruto bit his bottom lip. "Plus… Doesn't our descriptions sound more like a Cinnabon shop than a couple? The cinnabon couple!"

"So… are you saying we are a couple?"

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

**A random 'A contract with a Bastard' scene**

He never really liked sweet food, but this one was different. Sasuke sat on the comfy chair smelling the sweet aroma of cinnamon.

Naruto swallowed as he watched Sasuke lick his icing covered fork. The raven dug his fork into the pecan cinnamon bun, and then munched on a tasty piece as he starred at Naruto.

"Do you want a sip from my coffee, cinnamon bun?" Sasuke asked innocently.

All of a sudden, Naruto stood up blushing. "Pervert!" The blond stormed off.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _He is really a virgin! _

**End scene!**

**

* * *

**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9, Naruto's bed!

**Update:** I removed the lime scene. If you would like to see the unedited chapter, It's found on livejournal. The link is on my profile.

Please Enjoy

**Chapter 9, "Naruto's bed!"**

Naruto started choking and coughing. His face reddened from what seemed to be a mix of embarrassment and suffocation.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke tapped his hand onto the blonde's back.

"Y-yeah! I was just… choking. It's alright!" Naruto smiled shyly.

"Yeah… so, are we?"

"I-I don't know. I have never been in a relationship before, so I don't really know… How do we know?"

Sasuke paused for a second. He hadn't been serious with anyone before, so he was also new to this. "Hn. Do you want me to be in your life?"

Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Do you like it when I kiss you?"

Naruto nodded again, "I do."

"Well… I want to be with you, and not just be friends. So, I guess… We are a couple!"

Naruto smiled, "We are? We are!"

"Hn," the raven let himself fall next to Naruto onto the matt.

The blond adjusted himself so he was sleeping on the raven's arm, and gazing into the other's face. "So, does this mean no more one-night-stands?"

Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto. _I know I am going to regret this one day!_"I guess, cinnamon bun."

"Good!" When Naruto's mind processed the overly sweet nickname, he opened his mouth to object. However, Sasuke interrupted him.

"But," Sasuke smirked.

"What?"

"If I am going to commit to you and only you, I need you to do something for me too." Sasuke praised himself mentally for being so cunning.

"What is it, Uchiha?" Naruto raised an eyebrow suspicious of the other's intentions.

"No more Sai!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto squealed. "Me and Sai are just friends!"

Sasuke sighed, "First of all, _Sai and me._" Instead of stating his other thoughts, he just pursed his lips.

"No No, _Me and Sai_are just friends. I mean, he invited me over a few times before, and never did anything suspicious. Well, except for talking a lot about my… you know. But that's just how Sai is."

"You slept over at his apartment!"

"House. Surprisingly, he makes tons of money!"

_Oh yeah! I make more!_"How can you sleep at his place?"

"I slept at yours before! Plus, I didn't have a bed at my place after I moved back… but its okay now. I got a bed!" The blond grinned at the pleasing fact.

"One second! After you moved back? You mean from my place. You mean you have been sleeping over his house for the last week!"

"Just the first two days!"

"You could have asked me to stay longer! I could have bought you a bed!" Sasuke frowned trying to keep his Uchiha composure.

"I don't understand why you are getting so worked up."

"Because who knows what he could have done to yo-"

"I am not a girl! He was not going to rape me! Plus, he was very nice to me-"

"Because he wants to get _you!_"

"No way! That's not like Sai at all- well, may be a little bit. But, people can be nice to others, and not want something in return!"

"Naïve!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, don't see him anymore!"

"He works with us! And I have to pay him back for the bed-"

"You are my assistant, and he is a book artist. You don't need to deal with each other." Sasuke continued without noticing the rest of Naruto's sentence. Suddenly, he paused. "Bed! He paid for your new bed! You are _sleeping_ on something _he_bought for you!"

"He just lent me the money!"

"You are not sleeping on that bed anymore!"

"We are not having this discussion!" Naruto stated. The new couple were starting to sound like an old married one.

XXXXX

**A random 'A contract with a Bastard' scene**

**The first "I luvvvv you'**

Naruto shifted in his seat as he felt his pocket vibrate. He put down his drink, and checked the new message in his PDA.

XoX

**From: The bastard**

Do you want to _come?_

XoX

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked bored stiff.

The blond turned the screen towards the other, "I think he wants me to come over."

The brunette sighed raising an eyebrow as he eyed the screen, "I don't think that's what he meant. And for future reference; I don't want to ever read his messages to you again!"

"What do you mean? He is asking me to come over!"

"Naruto, look again at the message. I know you are not the smartest kid in the block, but you can't be that naïve!"

"Still can't see it…"

"Why is come in italics, Naruto?"

The Uzumaki paused for a second while ogling at the screen. His eyes widened, his face flushed. "No No No! That's not… Pervert!"

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nara noticed a smirk make its way onto Naruto's face. "What now?"

"Just wait and see teme!" Naruto ignored Nara's disgruntle.

"What are you typing- you know what, I don't care!"

XoX

**From: C.B.** (A.N. stands for cinnamon bun, but the Uchiha ego kept Sasuke from writing the full nickname.)

Can't rite now! 2 tired. Lying naked in bed.

XoX

**From: The bastard**

Get out of that bed right now!

XoX

**From: C.B.**

Sorry, can't type. Hands busy xD

XoX

**From: The bastard**

Idiot, I am warning you!

XoX

**From: C.B.**

I wanna come!

XoX

**From: The bastard**

Don't!

XoX

**From: C.B.**

U don want me 2!

XoX

**From: The bastard**

Yes! Stop! Not in that bed!

XoX

**From: C.B.**

Fine. I am not coming over. Sorry, I thought today was going to be the one :! U don't know what u r missing!

XoX

**From: The bastard**

So you weren't…? Okay, come over.

XoX

**From: C.B.**

Wht! U don think I have any pride! U clearly don want me to come!

XoX

**From: The bastard**

I do! Naruto, you really didn't get what I was talking about?

XoX

**From: C.B.**

I am not talking 2 u anymore!

XoX

"That will teach him!" Naruto smirked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Teach him what exactly, Naruto?"

"Not to…" The blond smiled nervously, and then rubbed the back of his head. "I just did something idiotic, didn't I?"

Nara pursed his lips and snatched the device from Naruto's hand, "Give me that!"

"What are you typing!"

XoX

**From: C.B.**

Srry. Drunk. I will be over in 10 mins.

XoX

**From: C.B.**

Not drunk! I won't cum!

From Naruto.

XoX

**From: C.B.**

I am being troublesome as usual... I will be over.

XoX

**From: The bastard**

Did you hit your head or something?

XoX

**From: C.B.**

Shika keeps replying to u…

Jahfdoaduh

XoX

**From: The bastard**

Why do you have Nara over at your place after mid night?

XoX

**From: C.B.**

I am at a bar. Do you want to come?

XoX

**From: C.B.**

I want to feel U inside of me! I want to smell ur hair!

XoX

**From: C.B.**

I bet you will be tasty!

XoX

**From: C.B.**

mmm… sorry.

XoX

**From: C.B.**

Sasuke, what embarrassing things do I like in bed?

XoX

**From: C.B.**

I luuuuv you. XOXOXOXO

XoX

**From: The bastard**

I am going to sleep Naruto. I am changing your contact name back to idiot, cinnamon bun!

XoX

Finally, Kiba let go of Naruto's neck. The blond gasped, and tried to catch his mobile phone. The group had been tossing it from one to the other for the last two minutes.

Karin giggled, "I just told Sasuke Uchiha I love him!"

"What what what did you do!" Naruto freaked out. He started flipping through the messages they sent while he was restrained. "No no no! We didn't say I love you yet!"

"Oh…" Kiba pursed his lips in guilt, "Sorry about that buddy! Karin took it too far-"

"Shut up, Inuzuka! You asked him to fuck you!" Karin retorted.

"So what! Choji said he wanted to taste him!"

"G-g-guys… I think…. N-Naruto is crying!" Hinata stuttered.

XoX

**From: The bastard**

Btw, I love you too, dope.

XoX

**End scene.**

**Back to chapter.**

XXXXX Two weeks later XXXXX

"Mr. Uchiha, I don't want your money!" Sai stated as Sasuke cornered him on his way to the photocopier. The raven couldn't risk meeting the artist in his office since Naruto could walk in anytime. "It's between Naruto and me. So it's up to him to pay me back. If you insist; let Naruto be the one who gives me the money."

It wasn't like an Uchiha at all. Yet, Sasuke couldn't come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend was sleeping on a bed bought by another man. "Let me make myself clear Sai. You are taking the money!" Sasuke glared.

The short haired raven looked at the angry man expressionlessly, and then smiled. "Fine. Do you mind if I walk with you back to your office? I want to ask Naruto something."

"Actually, I mind. If you need to tell him something, I can convey it for you."

Sai raised his eye brows, and then smiled slyly. "I just wanted to know if the new jeans I picked were his size or not. Actually, never mind. I think I saw him wearing them this morning!"

XXXXX

Sai sat at his desk smiling as the rest of the agency's employees looked at each other in confusion.

"Stop it!" The scream echoed in every corner of the vast space. "Stop pulling down my pants!"

"What is Mr. Uchiha doing to him?" One agent asked.

"Sasukeeee! I am not wearing anything underneath!" Another scream followed. "No! No! Don't touch me there!"

One of the agents slapped her hand over her mouth.

"May be we should help him!" another suggested.

"Are you kidding me, I don't want to be in there right now!" a secretary retorted.

"Give them back! Give them back! No don't put it in there!"

XXXX Meanwhile XXXX

Naruto ran after Sasuke, into the private bathroom. He tried to cover his private area with his hands, which gave Sasuke a great advantage over him.

"Nooo!" The blond whined as he watched Sasuke drown the other's jeans into the toilet. "Damn you, Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked up at him frowning.

"Why did you do that for?" Naruto squeaked.

"Ask yourself!"

"Are you crazy! How am I supposed to go home now!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke pushed the other into the corner. He cupped the other's ass tightly with two hands, as he whispered into his ears. "If anyone was to pick your clothes, it would be me!"

Naruto whined as the other smacked his rear buns a few times. "Sasuke…"

The raven breathed into the other's neck. Uchiha were known for their composure, so why was he acting like a fanatical man in love! He shouldn't be _that_jealous. He shouldn't care…

The raven started nuzzling the other's neck, planting soft kisses over Naruto's plum lips, sliding his hand over the tanned abs from underneath the fabric. "You are driving me insane…"

"Bastard…" the tanned assistant mumbled softly. He rubbed his leg against the other's. "You drive me insane too…"

"I will risk sounding like a crazy man… but you are mine, Naruto. Do you get that?" Sasuke said between kisses. "Do you want to be mine?"

Naruto moaned loudly as the other pinched his right nipple sending pleasure shudders all over his body. "Y-yes…"

Sasuke let his hand slide down the silky honey colored thigh as he backed away from the flushed blond. "We should go back to work."

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"I- I don't have any pants on…"

Sasuke blinked. _What the fuck did I do!_

"Sasuke… what should I do?"

"Wait here."

The raven left for a few minutes. When he was back, he was holding his gym bag in one hand. He slowly opened it, and got out a pair of sweats that was obviously too big for the slim Naruto.

"Wear that," he tossed it at the boy.

"Turn away!" Naruto blushed.

"Fine."

Naruto quickly wore the baggy sweats. They were comically loose around the petite body.

"Come here!" Sasuke pulled the boy from the hem of his pants. Bent down, and started tightening the lace around the boy's waist-

"Stop it…" Naruto blushed a deep shade of red as he watched Sasuke kneel infront of his groin.

"Virgin!" The raven noticed the contour of the erection that was sprouting under the fabric.

Sasuke's mouth watered. So far he hadn't gone father than kiss and make out with Naruto. He hasn't dared to touch the boy's member, trying to prove to the Uzumaki that he was serious about him; He didn't just want him for his body, and he could change just for him. Plus, he figured it was a big deal for Naruto to lose his virginity.

The blond swallowed feeling his legs frail underneath him. His hand was starting to shake slightly, and a lump was forming in his throat. "Why is it taking so long?"

The Uchiha looked up at the blushing boy, "I love you, you know that…"

Naruto shifted on his feet. He hated Karin so much right now. He wanted to be the one to say his first 'I love you' to Sasuke, as strange as it sounded. He gulped. _He probably expects it to be easy since he thinks I was the one who sent it._"W-why are you saying this now?"  
"I-nothing. Just a thought," Sasuke continued to tie the lace disappointed for receiving no answer. He honestly expected Naruto to say I love you back. He was hoping he would gey to hear the blond say it, instead of ogling at his PDA screen all night long reading 'I Luuuuv u' like a teenage girl in love.

Naruto bit his lip sensing the other's frustration. He really wanted to say the words… He felt them after all. Yet, he… he just couldn't…

"Naruto…"

"Yes," The blond swallowed nervously. It was the moment of truth! Sasuke was going to-

"Do you think about me when you jerk off?"

"W-what! What! What the hell are you saying?" Naruto pushed the other away. "What would make you think that!"

"Isn't it normal?" Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"No! No! No! I do-don't ma-mastr- you know!"

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked, "Then you will need help with that!" He stared at Naruto's erection.

"Don't look there! Pervert!" Naruto squeaked.

"Shhhh! They will hear you outside!"

"Scared they would discover their boss is a pervert!" Naruto retorted.

"They are employees for 'Icha Icha'. They are all perverts!"

"I- I am not…"

"Come on. I will give you something to write about," Sasuke licked his lips seductively. He put his hand on Naruto's things and encouraged him to sit on the closed toilet lid.

"Sasuke… I- I think I am not ready-"

"I won't go too far. I won't even take your pants off…"

**XXXXX Cut scene XXXXXX**

"What do you think?"

"Eh?" Naruto looked disoriented, still high on endorphins.

"Did you like it?"

"H-how did you learn to do that?" Naruto smiled softly, feeling satisfied.

"Experience…"

Naruto suddenly frowned imagining Sasuke going down on other men, "bastard!"

"What did I do wrong now!" The raven glared. Anyway, he wasn't incredibly upset. He did what he wanted after all. He took a step forward with Naruto. Most importantly, now that Naruto's pants are marked in cum, Sai should know who Naruto belonged to. Sasuke smirked. _Mine!_

**SNAP**

"I think this one is a keeper!" Deidara leered.

Sasuke spontaneously glared towards the sound. A sturdy Kisame stood next to Deidara who held a digital camera in one hand, and played with his beach blond hair with another. In front, Itachi stood frowning.

"Long time no see, little brother."

**- To Be Continued-**

**What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10, A weasel word

Hey everyone,

Here is the new chapter.

It's a bit longer than usual, so enjoy.

**Update:** **I removed the lime scene. If you would like to see the unedited chapter, it's found on livejournal. The link is on my profile.**

I also have an ongoing story called "slice of life" which has much angst, but more romantic I guess.

**Chapter 10, "A weasel word"**

"Deidara, go find this young man a pair of clean pants." Itachi ordered in a rough voice.

"But I was enjoying the scene-" the blond whined receiving a glare from Itachi. Instantly, he was on his way out.

"Sasuke, out now." Sasuke gulped. His older brother was the father figure in his life. Plus, he was his boss. Basically, he was the only person capable of making Sasuke quiver in dread.

The younger raven stood up telling Naruto that he would be back. He walked out following his brother to his office.

Itachi sat behind the desk in Sasuke's seat, as Sasuke stood infront of the desk grimacing.

"What is it Itachi-nii?" The raven spat but maintained some respect in his tone.

"How foolish are you to sleep with an employee-"

"Naruto's contact doesn't allow him to raise any sexual harassment cases-"

"Both you and I know that such ridiculous contracts don't stand in court."

"Well, I am serious about him." Sasuke frowned.

"Sit down, little brother." The older brother ordered in a monotone voice, but managed to send chills down Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke obeyed not intending to irritate his brother by preventable stubbornness, although he would have loved to challenge him. Yet, it was Naruto's neck on the line too. "Yes, nii-san."

"If you are really serious about him, I expect him in the next family meeting."

"You know-" _No fucken way!_

"It's not up for discussion."

"Mother and father will-"

"Mother and father will be glad to meet your new boyfriend." Itachi interrupted him.

"Firs of all, you almost killed father when you came out. Plus, you never bring your boyfriends to family meetings-"

"You are never at the family meetings to know if I do or not."

The boys argued in a monotone voice, Itachi much more composed than Sasuke. By the end, they decided that Sasuke was going to bring Naruto to the next family meeting. Not only that, but Itachi decided he was going to be supervising Icha Icha firm closely starting the next day.

XXXXXXX

Itachi stood behind the blinds, watching Naruto's interaction with Sai with interest. He watched as Naruto blushed, crinkled a paper offered by Sai, and threw it in the trash.

"Stop watching him, nii-san," Sasuke muttered from behind his desk.

"Fine," Itachi sighed. He leisurely walked out of the office and headed for Naruto's desk.

"Naruto was it, right?" The older brother asked.

"Yeah," The blond nodded smiling.

"Can you tell me the square root of eighty-one?" The man asked the bizarre question in a normal voice, as if the question wasn't weird at all.

Naruto blinked. He was never good at math. Plus, now he was too freaked out to think anyway. "Seven?"

The man glared at him with disgust. _I never would have expected Sasuke to like the dumb blond type._

"Nine," Itachi corrected.

"Ah…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that. I was an arts major. We didn't study a lot of math."

"Were you an art major in school too?"

Naruto blinked, and then started gaping speechless.

"I thought they teach roots in grade five," the other mocked, still glaring.

"Well, math was never my thing."

"What's your thing then?"

"I-I can write." The tanned boy swallowed felling the heavy air burden his shoulders.

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"Show me that you can write."

_Damn it… I can't read something erotic to such a scary guy._"I can't think of something right now."

Itachi looked down at the computer screen, "Read me what you are writing right now."

The blue eyes snapped towards the screen nervously. '_The raven tightened his hold around the blonde's dripping member …' I can't read that._

"Oh that? That's not mine. I- I am not writing this. This is just… Hmm… I am editing it for… another writer…" He laughed fretfully.

Itachi sensed some anxiety. He wasn't sure if it was because Naruto was dishonest, or because he was hiding something. He rudely turned the computer screen. _'The raven'? The description fits the boy Naruto was just talking to. Can it be that Naruto is already cheating on Sasuke?_

"Then who write this?"

Naruto swallowed, "M-Sai. Yeah, Sai wrote it." He figured that Sai could go along with his lie if he ever needed him to.

_So, that Sai is writing porn novels about Naruto. My doubts are apparently true._Itachi thought. He was always the type of guy to over think simple incidents.

**Ring Ring**

Naruto quickly answered the office phone, "Sasuke Uchiha's office."

"What are you talking about with him?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, dope, can't you recognize my voice yet. Stop talking to Itachi."

"I-" Naruto paused recognizing that Itachi was too focused on him right then. He turned around, "I don't know what to do… He keeps asking me math questions, and I am really bad at math!"

"Calm down. Just tell him you have work to finish."

Naruto turned around, "Please excuse me. I have a lot of work to finish."

Itachi glanced at the rather empty desk, "Just to let you know; I am Sasuke's boss. That translates into me being your boss."

"D-did you hear that? Sasuke is calling for me. Coming!" Naruto quickly darted towards the raven's office.

Kisame, who sat in the visitors' area infront of Naruto's desk, laughed loudly. "You scared that boy shitless!"

Itachi glanced at the trash can, and then bent over picking the paper that Naruto threw out earlier. He opened it, and scanned the contents. Sai had drawn Naruto naked. He frowned, and handed it to Kisame.

"I know what you are thinking, Itachi. But, that doesn't mean that he is cheating on your brother for sure. Plus, Sasuke is not a little child anymore. You don't have to drive away the boyfriends you don't trust any longer. He can decide for himself-"

"He is a foolish little child. It's decided, I am going to break them up. I won't have an idiotic blond mooch off my brother's family name and wealth."

"He will hate you," Kisame ogled at Naruto's nude body sliding his finger over the drawing. "Plus, if the boy really looks like that naked, then I have a good idea why your brother likes him so much."

Itachi ignored the later comment, "I don't mind if he hates me, as long as I get to protect him."

"It's your funeral."

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

Naruto sat on Sasuke's thighs, enjoying the soft pecks Sasuke was placing along his neck.

"So I will meet your family?"

"Yeah," Sasuke continued to suck on the boy's neck hungrily.

"When?"

"I don't know- you taste amazing."

"You are too excited today."

Sasuke paused, and backed away. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No… It is just weird. I thought you wouldn't want to do anything when there is a chance your brother could walk in on us," The blond pursed his lips.

"Let him walk in on us."

The blue eyes widened, "I-is this some sort of kink?"

Sasuke coughed appalled that his boyfriend just suggested that he liked having his brother watch him do it. "Don't be an idiot. I just want him to understand that you belong to me, and not anyone else."

"Hmm, Why would h-"

"He has the habit of stealing away my stuff."

"Stuff?" Naruto frowned.

"You know what I mean. Remember when I told you about my first time; how he slept with the guy right after I did? Well that wasn't the only time. He did it to every guy I have ever thought of as more than a one night stand."

"That's appalling! What kind of older brother would do that?"

"Hn. That's why we have to stick together. You should ignore everything he says, okay? He will probably try to break us up, but we can't let him succeed." Sasuke stated, then lowered his voice and looked away bashfully, "I can't lose you. I care for you too much."

Naruto blushed, and responded by kissing Sasuke passionately.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi stood infront of the building waiting for the raven's limo to drive them home. It was almost eight p.m., and it was freezing cold.

The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes, "Why don't you have _your_ driver drive you to your place, Itachi-nii?"

"I gave him the rest of the day off. His wife is sick," Itachi lied without even blinking. "Are you cold, Naruto?"

Naruto stood rubbing his hands together, almost freezing to death. He couldn't afford a new coat, and his old one was wet since his apartment was flooded the day before. "I-I-I a-a-a-a-am fine. I am u-u-used to the cold. It's go-go-go-good for the skin."

Itachi took his coat off, "You are shivering. Wear this-"

Sasuke pushed his hand away.

"Are you going to let your boyfriend freeze to death, Sasuke?"

"He can take mine." The raven took his off, and then wrapped it around both of them.

Slowly, he started rubbing Naruto's arms to warm him up, using the opportunity to boast their intimacy infront of his brother. In another words, you didn't need to be an expert in the language of the eyes to understand he was stating _'He is mine! Back off!'_

"Are you better now?" He resisted the urge to say 'cinnamon bun'. He might have the courage to kiss Naruto infront of his brother, but he could never live through being sappy infront of him.

"Yeah…" Naruto melted in Sasuke's heat as he let his head rest on the other's shoulder.

Itachi looked away glad that the car finally arrived.

Soon enough, they were under Naruto's building.

"Who is that?" Itachi lifted an eyebrow staring at a guy who was obviously a drug dealer.

Naruto grinned nervously, "That's Two-Times Ricky. He is a really nice guy… hehe…"

"I think we should walk you to your apartment," Itachi sort of ordered.

"No need! No need!" Naruto waved his hand.

"Sasuke, are you going to let him walk past the ex-convict alone?"

The raven frowned. He didn't want Itachi to see Naruto's apartment. "I will go with him. You don't nee-"

"That's it then. Let's go." Itachi interrupted the other.

The three of them started heading for Naruto's place. They walked up the stairs, and onto Naruto's floor. The same naked boy stood in the hall.

"What is _this?"_The older Uchiha asked in disgust.

"Hey Jacky. Didn't we talk about putting on some pants before?" Naruto smiled kindly at the boy.

"My only pair I dirty!" The boy sniffled.

Itachi took out some money from his pocket, and carefully handed it to the child. "Buy some pants."

"What are you paying my son for you fucker?" The mother came out of her apartment screaming rudely at Itachi.

Sasuke snickered inwardly.

"His with me!" the blond smiled at her.

Instantly she relaxed. Yet, she still surveyed Itachi from head to toe. "Why are you with the suit?"

"That's my boss…"

"Oh, nice to meet you mister-"

"Mommy!" A scream sounded from inside her place.

She glared at Itachi one final time before closing the door, "I said stop hitting your sister!"

"Nice mother..." Naruto muttered to Itachi.

"I see your apartment complex is full of _nice_people." The man retorted dryly.

They continued to Naruto's place. He opened the door, and a chill directly hit all three in the face.

"Don't you have a heating system?"

"I-I have a portable heater."

The older raven looked around the vicinity. Then he froze when water started leaking onto his dark hair. He looked up glaring at the ceiling as if it would fear him.

"You didn't fix it yet?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"I didn't have the time or money."

Itachi heard a mewing, and felt a fury thing rub against his leg. He looked down too revolted to even shout. A cat was rubbing against his Armani pants.

"Get this away," he stated in a monotone voice about to explode.

"Sorry for that. Stray cats tend to sneak in through the broken window when it's cold outside. I don't mind it though. It keeps the rats out."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. It actually seemed to be colder inside Naruto's apartment, so no one in his clear mind would take a shelter in it.

"Are you hungry Garfield?" Naruto carried the cat away. "He is my favorite. I call him Garfield because his all chubby, orangey, and cute!"

Itachi felt his veins pop. "You aren't going to sleep here tonight."

"W-w-what?"

"Just like I said. If it is too soon for you to move into Sasuke's place, you can sleep at my place temporarily."

"It's not too soon!" Sasuke snapped raising his voice. "He will sleep at my place."

The Uchiha brother continued to composedly dispute where he should sleep, as Naruto stood their silently watching them decide for him.

"Shouldn't I be the one-" He attempted to speak.

"Fine, you will be sleeping over at Sasuke's place." Itachi decided.

"Wait wait wait! It's my choic-"

"We should go now, it's getting late." Sasuke stated.

_I hate all Uchihas!_Naruto frowned.

XXXXXXX At Sasuke's Place XXXXXXXX

Sasuke lied onto Naruto nibbling at his lips. His hands tickled a very ticklish Naruto teasingly as the other male begged him to please stop.

"Please please! I give up!" He struggled to catch his breath.

"That's more like it," Sasuke smiled kissing Naruto softly on the cheek.

Naruto licked the other's rims in response. "Sasuke, are you comfortable having me over? I mean your brother bullied you into it after all."

"I am loving having you over." He traced Naruto's whisker scars with supple kisses.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?" He started planting hickies on the tanned neck. Then he kissed Naruto's right cheek.

"I…"

"You?" He moved to the other cheek, as if he didn't want it to be jealous of the right one.

"I love you." Naruto blushed instantly.

The raven paused. He backed away in order to get a better look at his cinnamon bun.

"Your brother can't break us up. So don't worry…"

He smiled, "I love you too."

Sasuke bent down, and started to passionately kiss Naruto. The kisses were definitely getting more heated. He started grinding his body against the other's, resulting in a delicious friction.

**XXXXXX Cut scene XXXXXXX **

The rush was gone, and was replaced with a relaxed flow of endorphins. Yet, when the pleasure hormones faded, remorse started to fill Naruto's heart. He loved Sasuke. He honestly did. It was just that… Not to sound girlish, but he had always fanaticized about his first time. Yet, what he and Sasuke just did seemed a bit lustful, and accidental. It seemed like they had sex, and not made love as sentimental as it sounded. Not to mention, Sasuke seemed to care more about the other boy's (A.N. from chapter 3) first time, than when it came to Naruto's first time. It stung.

_I shouldn't think about it this way… I love Sasuke. This was going to happen one day or another anyway. I shouldn't regret this. Plus, it felt amazing._He tried to console himself.

"Why are you frowning?" Sasuke asked in a lethargic worn-out voice.

"I am not," Naruto smiled. "Your eyes are closed anyway."

"Yeah, but I can still tell you are frowning."

"Well, I was thinking I was going to be sore tomorrow," He lied.

"You can take tomorrow off." Sasuke muttered feeling sleep over power him. "I love you…"

Naruto held his tears in for the rest of the night, not wanting to wake Sasuke up. He didn't want to be a burden. When it was seven-am, he freed himself from under Sasuke's weight, and headed for the kitchen.

He sat on one of the kitchen chairs, and started crying instantly.

"Fucked you, huh?"

The tanned boy jumped, and froze in shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

"It's my brother's place." Itachi took a seat next to Naruto as he continued to sip his coffee. "I thought I would come and have breakfast with him. He is usually awake at this hour. But I understand why he isn't today."

Naruto frowned, and opened the fridge.

"Was he harsh on you? I have always guessed he liked the same things as me," the grey eyed man stated calmly.

"No, he wasn't harsh on me." Naruto declared hesitantly. Yet, he really wanted Itachi to stop his awkward rant.

"Why else would you be crying?"

Naruto pouted searching the cabinets, "Whatever… Where does he keep his cup-ramen?"

"You should know he doesn't eat instant food."

"I guess I will just eat an apple or something…" He muttered with a defeated tone.

"I have known my brother longer than anyone else. I can answer your questions, and for the looks of it, you have some."

"I don't. Now, please let me eat in peace."

"Hn."

Naruto took a bite from the apple, and started munching as he watched Itachi drink his coffee. "Why do both of you like coffee that much?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow a little surprised at the observation. "Because father never allowed soda in the house, so Sasuke only used to drink juice."

"May be he should like Soda then, not coffee."

"Well, when he was a bit older, father used to force him to study until late at night, and scold him when he would doze. So I used to sneak into his room, and give him some of my coffee. I guess he got used to it."

"I see…" Naruto ogled at his apple. "It was my first time…"

Itachi almost smirked. He knew that _the_ _idiot_would be swayed into revealing his reasons for crying once Itachi started getting intimate.

"…"

"I just didn't plan for it to happen this soon… and this casual."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Around a month."

The man sighed, "You didn't expect him to wait longer, did you?"

"I- I guess I did." Naruto bit his bottom lip. "If it was the real thing… he wouldn't have minded waiting, right?"

"For someone who is used to sleeping with a different guy every night, you should be glad that it was you tonight and not someone else."

Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke wouldn't do that to me."

"Well, not having sex, or sleeping with the same person over and over again, can get old really fast, especially when he much more experienced than you are." Itachi smirked inwardly as he stared at Naruto's worried expression, "But let's not worry about that now. I am sure you will be able to keep him _tied_down."

"I-"

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen brushing his finger through his dark strands.

**- To Be Continued -**

**A random 'A contract with a bastard scene'**

Itachi stood with Kisame discussing business in the middle of the office. He looked to his right, and noticed Deidara sculpting a small figurine. As he focused his gaze, he realized that it was a nude figure of him.

He marched towards the blond, instantly picked up the figure, and crushed it in his grip.

"Stop it," he threatened with an emotionless face.

"My art!" Deidara clenched his fists angrily.

Instantly, he heard the sound of a paper ripping. He glanced towards the sound; Sai was ripping a new drawing into pieces.

He ogled at Sai, but the other just smiled back.

Sai then stood up, and walked towards the trash can next to Itachi and Deidara. He dumped the paper pieces into the litter, and walked out on.

Both of Deidara and Itachi turned their heads, and looked at the can.

"Isn't this your face, Itachi no danna?" The blond pointed at the drawing on one of the shreds.

"…"

"Isn't this your…"

"…"

**End Scene**

I want some Kisame x Itachi, but I want Itachi to be the seme... and their is no way he is the seme when it comes to this couple. How do you feel about Itachi X Deidara? I haven't decided yet so I am open to suggestions.

**Anyway, what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11, Soda cups and showers

Hey everyone,

I was so happy when I read your messages and reviews. They really touched my heart and thank you for that.

I wrote 90% of this chapter a few days after coming home from the hospital, but I could not publish it since I had some complications. Anyway, I had a lot planned for this chapter, but when I started to write it, I noticed that I was a bit rusty. For that reason, most of this chapter is just filler. But I promise I will update soon, and _that_ update will count (hopefully)!

**Please enjoy, and review!**

Oh, I have already decided on Itachi's relationships… I think next chapter will have a few nice twists.

**Chapter 11, "Soda cups and showers"**

"Good morning little brother," Itachi smirked as his eyes tagged on Sasuke.

The younger raven walked over to his blond, cupped his cheek, and laid a soft peck on the supple skin. As he backed away, he noticed the tear stains soiling Naruto's apple cheeks. "Did he bother you?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto shook his head.

"Why are you here, Itachi?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

_Let me guess; you lived near my place for years and never visit, but today you felt the urge to meet me at seven in the morning. _Sasuke frowned not appreciating his brother's obvious intents. "I am awake now, you can leave."

"That's how you treat your older brother?" Itachi exclaimed in monotone voice, yet managed to irritate Sasuke to no ends.

The raven gashed his teeth tightly, and then shrugged the anger off. He planted another soft kiss against the blonde's plum lips. "Let's shower together."

The golden haired boy stood up, glanced at Itachi painfully, and started to walk towards the bathroom with a fake smile on his face.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around the boy's arm, and pulled him across the room as if he was a prison guard.

"Hey Sasuke, you are hurting me." The blond frowned.

"Oh, sorry." The pale hand loosened around the tanned flesh. He hadn't meant to be rude to the other, but the presence of Naruto near his brother threatened him. He just had to get him away from the weasel.

Once they stood in the bathroom, Sasuke sighed. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Naruto coughed.

"Nothing is nothing when it comes to Itachi especially when you have tear stains-"

"I don't."

"Naruto…"

"Hey, do you want to shave me?" The blond attempted to change the focus of their conversation.

Sasuke sighed inwardly. It was no use trying to pull words out of the blond. Yet, he made a mental note to question Naruto about his tears later. He smirked, and lifted one eyebrow, "Shave what? Your face is softer than a baby's butt. It's not like you will grow a beard if you don't."

"I will let you know; I. Have. Facial. Hair." Naruto stated angrily at the unintended offence.

The young Uchiha suddenly pushed his face forward infront of Naruto's forcing him to stop his rant. The blond paused and ogled at Sasuke's face. The face passed it a second later, and a rough cheek rubbed against a soft one.

Naruto melted. He just melted. The sensation of his man's coarse cheek rubbing against his after a night of lust was too much. He could have never imagined that Sasuke had to shave as silly as it sounds. Yet considering Sasuke had always kept himself presentable even when sick, it was understandable. Well, none of these nonsense thoughts mattered to Naruto then anyway. All he could think about was; that man made him his yesterday.

"You help me shave." Sasuke whispered as he backed away.

With a gapping mouth, Naruto nodded.

The raven smirked at the sight. He wasn't used to Naruto being so… speechless.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Hm?" Naruto asked still looking at Sasuke blankly. His impassive state didn't last for long however. His eyes shot open as soon as Sasuke spanked him on the butt.

"Fuck! My ass!"

"Ass or ass-hole?" Sasuke asked with a composed face.

"What kind of question is tha-"

"Just answer."

"Well… it hurts like how a smack would hurt."

"Then you are fine." (A.N. Sasuke wanted to make sure he hadn't injured Naruto the night before while penetrating him.)

"W-what do you mean? I don't get it?" Naruto squinted his eyes until they were as thin as slits.

"Oh well, I don't love you for your brains." Sasuke teased irritating Naruto further.

The tanned boy gashed his teeth together trying to compose himself as he leathered the shaving cream on one cheek, "I hope you don't get a razor cut."

The blond reached his hand out for the first stroke with the razor and –

"Fuck-Naruto!" Sasuke glared.

"Oh sorry, did I cut you? I am silly that way. Oh well, you don't love me for my brains!" Naruto grinned slyly.

The raven rolled his eyes, and then shrugged.

A few minutes later, Sasuke interrupted their chit chat with a sudden seriousness in his voice. "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I rushed you last night. I know you wanted your first time to be s-" Honestly, Sasuke didn't regret it. He didn't approve of what he did either. It was just that; he wanted Naruto to be his before Itachi attempted to steal him away. Silly as it sounds, he thought Naruto would cherish him more if he was his first. Plus, he was horny. Sasuke hadn't had sex for so long, and Naruto's insides seemed too tempting.

"Hey, I was with you. It was special enough." Naruto drew the razor one last time, wiped Sasuke's face with an overly expensive towel, and then gently tapped the musky after shave against Sasuke's cheeks. "All done!"

The blond raised his shoulders inhaling the manly scent of the aftershave.

The Uchiha planted a peck on the tanned cheek as he stepped under the shower, "I smell like aftershave?"

"Nah, you still smell like coffee," Naruto grinned shaking his head.

The raven reached his arm out, and pulled Naruto towards him.

"Hey, I thought you were just kidding about us showering together." Naruto blushed laughing nervously.

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke stated. "Pants off."

"N-no! No! No!"

"I have seen it befor-"

"No! S-stop pulling i-"

Sasuke smirked as he came up with a very convincing strategy. "Take it off, or do you want to go to the office all sticky?"

"I- I am not s-s-sticky!" Naruto's voice hitched.

"Sure you are. You came all over y-"

"Sh-shut up! I don't want to hear it-" Naruto put his finger into his ears.

"And I came inside of you. Can you feel me insi-"

"I'll shower! Fine! I'll shower!"

"Thought so," the cunning man leered.

"I have always wanted to know how you get your hair to stick up anyway- Aw! Why did you spank me?"

Naruto froze as Sasuke slid his hands down the boy's slim body, and into the hem of his pants. Soon, Sasuke was kneeling as he slipped Naruto's boxers off leaving him nude like the day he was born.

He groaned as a tint of pink clouded the tan of his face, "Sasuke. I don't like being… naked. It's embarrassing…"

Sasuke stood up, and embraced the boy into his arms. "I will cover you."

Naruto shut his eyes tightly as he felt his nude flesh rub against a pale one. He hadn't had the time the night before to take in the feeling of Sasuke rubbing against him.

"I will cover you, don't worry."

A second later, a splash was heard, and a spray of water was dashing. The raven licked the water as it tickled down the nape of Naruto's neck, until the boy was comfortable enough to open his eyes. He turned around to face his raven, and slowly allowed his lids to part open. His eyes slid down Sasuke's body until they landed on a pinkish manhood. Instantly, he shut his eyes again.

"Don't you like what you see?" The Uchiha smiled, not used to the overly timid blond. He had never seen anything or anyone as cute and as beautiful.

_You have seen it before, Naruto. Toughen up. It's just a dick. It's just a dick. It's just a dick. A dick that has been inside of you. A dick that you will probably have to suck on- _

The blond suddenly opened his eyes and glared at Sasuke as if he had actually asked him to give him a blow job. "In your dreams!"

"Excuse me?"

"Pervert!"

XXXXXXXX

The dripping boy lied face down on the bed as Sasuke sneaked his hand around his waist. Soon, the raven had a tight grip around the boy's erect member. He stroked the shaft, while his throbbing erection rubbed against the wet behind.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned biting his lower lip, "More."

The raven then placed supple kisses down the tanned neck, and back. With his grip still tight around the member, he started biting Naruto's delicious bottom gently.

"Sasuke!" Naruto wiggled.

"I am eating my bun-"

Suddenly, the younger Uchiha froze. He turned his head around slowly.

"When you are done eating _your bun, _get ready for work. I don't expect my employees to be late-"

"Fuck off, Itachi!" Sasuke shouted as he pushed Naruto deeper into the mattress. No one other than him was going to see Naruto nude!

"And just to let you know, the family meeting is tomorrow." With that, Itachi just left.

Sasuke panted from anger as his eyes glinted with a blaze of red. "I am going to kill him. I am going to fucke-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked as his body spasmed underneath his man.

"Naruto," Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized he had been clutching Naruto all along. "Are you okay?"

He turned the blond around with one hand, as he removed the other from underneath him. He glanced at the stickiness covering his hand, and then at Naruto's blush. _I hate you Itachi!_

**XXXXXXXX**

Deidara watched Naruto with a dull look in his eyes. He sighed. "What are you doing now?"

"I am preparing a present for Sasuke," Naruto said shoveling cups infront of him.

The artistic blond raised and eyebrow. "What present? You are just pouring soda in plastic cups."

"I am not _just _pouring soda in plastic cups; I am pouring twenty different types of soda in twenty different cups," Naruto chirped.

"I don't get it," Deidara muttered to himself. He sighed again. _Why the hell am I stuck with this idiot? _

Earlier that day, Itachi assigned him a task. Deidara would have refused, except he never found it in himself to turn down any of Itachi's requests. He was almost like an eager to please puppy when it came to his boss. Now, he was stuck trying to get into Naruto's circle of friends.

"Done!" Naruto grinned. He quickly got out of his seat, carried the large tray, and headed for Sasuke's office.

XXXXX

Sasuke sniffled, and then hissed realizing that he was coming down with a cold. Soon, he refocused his eyes onto the documents infront of him.

**BAM!**

In shock, he directed his gaze towards the newly flung door.

Naruto stood holding a tray with colored plastic cups and various soda cans. "Are you excited?"

"Should I be excited?" Sasuke asked.

"I got you soda." Naruto smiled.

The raven froze for a second trying to decipher the blonde's actions. He might have been a genius, but Naruto was too hard to get on some occasions. _Soda? _

"Didn't I ban soda in the office?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _Is this is his way of asking for a spanking? Does he mean excited in that way? _

"Yeah, well… not today. They are not banned today."

"Naruto, I don't-"

"Your father didn't allow soda in the house when you were younger, right?" Naruto asked placing the tray infront of Sasuke.

"Yes, who told y-"

"One second!" Naruto interrupted as he ran outside, and came back with a bottle of water.

"Well, I thought you should try it once."

"I tried soda before."

"Yes yes, but did you try _all _flavors before."

Sasuke paused. He honestly didn't like soda. It wasn't healthy, and didn't even taste that nice. Yet, since Naruto went through all the trouble… _I guess it's a nice gesture. _

"So I am supposed to drink all of this?" Sasuke pointed at the various soda cans.

"Nah, you will sample all of them. Here, drink water to wash the after taste of each type." The raven gulped. That wasn't his idea of a romantic gesture, but… He looked up at Naruto, who eyed him hopefully in return. _I can't disappoint him. _Sasuke coughed, and reached out for a cup. When he noticed he picked one with some pink liquid inside, he cringed. _Not pink…_

He smiled at Naruto, and took a sip.

"How was it?"

"Sweet…"

"Sweet as in sweet, or sweet as in _Sweeeeeeeet_?" Naruto asked completely serious.

Sasuke's eyes wondered around the room, trying to figure out the politically correct answer for the question.

XXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXX

Deidara ogled at the older raven deeply. Itachi muffled the phone's mic with one hand and asked, "Do you need something?"

Before the blond could open his mouth, Itachi signaled for him to wait. "Hospira Maid Agency? This is Itachi Uchiha."

Deidara could just tell how the person on the other side of the line was affected by the mention of Itachi's family name, since Itachi's call was instantly diverted to the agency manager.

"I was wondering if specific personnel were available tomorrow… I know it's a short notice, but I trust you will be able to measure up if you value our future business… Great, I will forward the list of personnel names to you."

The blond smiled as he cycled the desk, climbed onto it, and leaned towards Itachi letting the strap of his shirt slide down his shoulder. "New plot, yeah?"

Itachi reached out his long pale fingers, and slid them against the other's shoulder sending shivers down the younger man's spine. The blond gulped and licked his lips. He pulled the strap back onto the boy's shoulder, and with a cold expression he suddenly stated, "Wear something appropriate in the work place. I don't want a slut for an assistant."

As the hot head stormed away, a rough laughter echoed through the room. "Be nice, the boy is just trying to grab your attention. He likes you."

"He is better off without me."

"You should have thought about that the first time you fucked the poor kid."

"Kisame, did you know Sasuke had a habit of sleeping with the help?" Itachi changed the topic.

"I have a feeling he will be reuniting with many one nightstands tomorrow," Kisame leered. "It will be an interesting family meeting."

- To be continued -

What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12, The apple and the tree

**Hey everyone!**

I had so much fun writing these two chapters! Actually, I was a bit worried about publishing two chapters at the same time, because usually the first one gets ignored. So please review and let me know what you think on both chapters. It will encourage me to add double chapters more often.

Anyway, this chapter starts a bit slow but picks up. I just wanted to show the mood Sasuke was in, and sorry if he seems a little bit Bastard-y…

I had more thing planned, but I had to take a few things out to make the chapter flow smoother.

Beware; a little bit of angst.

**Chapter 12, "The apple and the tree"**

Naruto bit his lips as he tilted his head back deliberating if he should ask the question that had been bugging him for a while.

Sasuke sat with his back facing Naruto. He bent down and started to slip on one black sock. "Is something wrong?"

"Errrr… no."

Sasuke calmly resumed tying his expensive shoe laces; however he could still feel eyes on him. In fact, a weird aura was forming just behind his back. "Naruto, are you sure you have nothing to say?"

"No."

"…"

"B- nothing."

Sasuke blinked his eyes as he inhaled a chunk of air. He had already prepared himself for a disastrous night to come, but he didn't need Naruto agitating him right then. "Say it."

"It's nothing-"

"If it is nothing then you wouldn't be hesitating this much."

"Its nothi-" Naruto waved his hand.

"Say it!" The raven snapped.

The blond pouted, "I just wanted to know a bit about your parents… so I could get along with them…"

Sasuke turned around feeling especially guilty about snapping earlier, but still refusing to admit it. "Naruto, don't count on my father's approval or recognition. It's not your fault; he just can't appreciate others."

"Hey Sasuke, you are speaking pretty poorly about your parents. I can't believe a parent could be that bad."

"I won't need to convince you after tonight," Sasuke added with a compelling conviction that his parents and Naruto were not going to get along at all.

Naruto twisted his lips as he mumbled a few words to himself, "He will always be kinder then foster homes and strangers."

"Did you say something?" Sasuke brushed his hair.

"I just want them to like me," The blond explained with a depressed voice. Before the raven had a chance to comfort him, Naruto clenched his fists and cheered, "Naruto Uzumaki is going to make the Uchiha's-"

"Before you say it; I won't believe it."

"Fine fine…"

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"I know you stuffed a Pepsi can in your pocket. Take it out, it's obvious."

"But you said they won't serve Pep-"

"Take it out," Sasuke ordered.

"I won't be able to digest without it. My stomach just can't dig-"

_Does he actually expect me to believe that! _"Take. It. Out!" Sasuke stretched his hand out for Naruto to surrender the can.

A few minutes later, the tanned man was getting more frustrated with Sasuke's quailing attitude. His man didn't believe enough in him. "Hey Sasuke, give me some tips."

"Dope, it won't matter."

"Sasukeeeee," Naruto grumbled stomping his foot onto the rough ground.

"Fine," the pale man motioned for the chauffeur to drive away. "First of all, don't drink tonight."

"But but bu-"

"No buts! You need all your brain cells tonight. The _few_ that you have left I mean."

"Hey, are you mocking me?"

Sasuke was being exceptionally offensive that night, yet he excused himself. He was under tremendous stress after all. "Don't lose your temper. My father might agitate you, but don't lose your temper. Don't stay in the room alone with Itachi. Don't make jokes infront of my father. Don't call them by their first name, and under no circumstance do you call them mom and dad."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I am not an idiot. I am not going to call them mom and dad… It's not like we are engaged or anything."

"We don't have sex."

"What?"

"We don't have to share our sex life with anyone."

"Fine, I won't talk to your mother about sex!" The Uzumaki blurted out rolling his eyes. _Sasuke bastard, does he think I am an idiot or a social retard! _If only Naruto knew what as about to ensue.

Sasuke had originally planned on instructing Naruto not to mention his profession as an erotic writer, yet he decided against it. He didn't want his cinnamon bun to think he was ashamed of him, especially that Itachi was most definitely going to bring the topic up.

XXXXXXX

The bedazzled blond looked around him taken back by the sight that stood infront of him. The Uchiha mansion was one for architecture and history books. It extended as far as Naruto's sight could go.

"Hey Sasuke! Look! Look! Is that a horse running there?"

"Itachi enjoys buying useless gifts," The raven seemed un-phased by the scene.

"I-is that a gift? May be I should get on his better side-"

That statement caught the Uchiha's attention. He snapped his neck towards Naruto, and glared. "I don't want you near him!" He spat.

"Fine! Fine! Geez. I was just joking."

In a matter of seconds, they were climbing the few stairs that led them to the front door where dozens of male butlers greeted them. Naruto grinned as each butler offered him a tray with a different variety of appetizers and drinks. Sasuke, on the other hand, stood there gapping. _What the fuck- Itachi out did himself this time, I see._ There, infront of him, dozens of men he had slept with before, and dumped the next day. He clenched his fists, as one of the butlers bumped into him on purpose.

"Naruto, lets go." He gripped Naruto's shoulder, and headed for the reception room.

"Hey, but I like this mushroom-y thing! No! The food! Sasuke! The food!" The blond squeaked as he was pulled away from his beloved appetizers. If you looked close enough, you could have seen tears in his eyes.

"Stay here," Sasuke instructed while Naruto seated himself on one of the seemingly posh neo-classical chairs.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me."

"I will be back."

Ten minutes later, Naruto sat tapping his legs anxiously. _They shouldn't leave guests waiting this long! And that bastard is no where to be found either! Damn it! _

He shifted in his seat feeling naked and exposed for some reason. He stood up, shifted the seat to the side so he would have a clearer view of entire the vicinity, and then sat down again. He was just about to tap his legs again, when a golden object caught his eyes. He stood up, and headed for the shiny object like a baby on a mission. When he got closer he noticed that it was it was egg shaped with fine drawings covering it. _Pretty… I wonder how much it costs. Well, it's just an egg after all… It's not even good for eating. _

Suddenly, he heard an upheaval. He could recognize his baby's voice, but the other voice seemed throatier and harsher. Still, he couldn't make out what they where saying. With the egg in hand, he started walking towards the sounds.

"Ear dropping I see," a calm voice startled Naruto into dropping the ornament.

"Damn it!" The Uzumaki cussed as the broken glass pieces scattered on the floor. He looked up, and saw Itachi smirking back at him. "S-sorry! I will pay you back!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah…" Naruto shifted on his feet. Something in Itachi's voice was making him very uncomfortable.

"Do you have the ten thousand dollars on you, or would you prefer to write me a check?"

"W-What what what! It's an egg!"

"It's an antique Faberge Egg, Naruto."

"Well, well, well, I will still pay you back."

"How about we just say you owe me one for now?"

The blond gulped confident that Sasuke wasn't going to like this one bit. "B-"

"And no one would know what happened here right now. You see, my father is very fond of his antiques," Itachi leered.

(A.N. I was going to write very fond of his eggs… and then I thought WTF! Oh eggs mean balls in my country.)

"Fine… I owe you one." Although Naruto would have never agreed under regular circumstances, he compromised his ideals. He truly wanted to start on the right foot with Sasuke's parents.

Itachi smiled as he pointed for one of the servants to clean the bits and pieces off the ground. "Great choice."

Right then, a frowning Sasuke walked in instantly glaring at Itachi. He turned towards Naruto, and the boy gulped. _Is he hiding something? _

"Father wants to talk to you," Sasuke glared daggers at Itachi. If looks could kill… Itachi would have been a dead man.

The older brother appeared to realize the motivation behind the look he was getting, and he didn't seem to mind either. He walked past Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't tell him that I am bringing Naruto, did you?" Sasuke hissed in a whisper to his brother.

"Must have slipped my mind."

Sasuke glowered at Itachi as the older raven walked into the distance. Once the man was out of sight, Sasuke sat down sighing.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"What were you talking about?"

"N-Nothing really… I will tell you the details later."

"Coffee," Sasuke ordered one of the twink servants. The boy smiled back biting his lips mischievously.

"Coffee will only agitate you more-"

"Not now, Naruto!"

"Hey, watch it, Sasuke! I am not the enemy!" The blond snapped.

Right then, the boy walked in with the coffee. In fact, it was so fast that Naruto suspected the boy had it already prepared before hand.

The stunning little thing walked towards the raven. Instead of placing the tray on the table next to Sasuke, he offered the cup directly to him, and in a motion that was obviously fake, he spilled the coffee over Sasuke's crotch.

Sasuke flinched, but was surprised the liquid wasn't searing opposite to what he originally expected.

"Sorry, Mr. Uchiha. I will clean it right now." The boy took out a white handkerchief from his pocket, licked it, and started rubbing Sasuke's crotch gently.

Naruto's jaw fell. _I will fucken kill him! _

"Get your hands off of him!"

The next second, the boy was sporting a black eye. As expected from the regularly overly jealous Naruto, the boy was punched like a piñata. It might have been a good thing though; he might have not noticed, but all the servants observing decided against going forward with their own plans. No one wanted to be near the fanatical blonde's man.

"Naruto! You punched him!" Sasuke shouted.

"He was touching you!"

"I told you to control your idiocy today! Watch that temper, I have enough problems to deal with." The raven snapped. He predicted a fuming comeback from Naruto, but instead the boy just looked away.

"He touched you…" Naruto mumbled with a low voice. "You should have been the one punching him…"

"Since when do you raise your voice in this house, Sasuke?" A man with a stern serious face shouted angrily as he walked into the vast reception room.

"Sorry father," The raven gulped like a child being reprimanded. "This is Naruto, my boyfriend." Sasuke whispered the last word.

Naruto gulped as well. He had never seen Sasuke so terrified. His mind couldn't even imagine how ruthless a person would be to force the fearless Sasuke to quiver infront of him. "Nice to meet you, sir. Sasuke told me a lot about yo-"

"We shouldn't keep your mother waiting. It's time for dinner," the chilling man overlooked Naruto's greeting.

The fire-head was about to make himself heard when a pale hand pinched him. "Don't even think about it."

The couple exchanged meaningful glares until they heard a loud thud followed by the voice of the father tripping. The man had tripped on the chair Naruto moved earlier.

Itachi quickly dashed towards his father, and helped him up. Oh God was Fugaku Uchiha angry! He was a dignified man who refused to show any sign of weakness or imperfection. So there was no way he was going to let someone mock him by setting ambushes for him to trip and shame himself.

Naruto, however, wasn't aware that Fugaku had lost his eyesight a few years earlier. Therefore, he also didn't know that the house furniture was never rearranged as to accommodate the Uchiha. Yet, Naruto was to be excused; Fugaku appeared to have perfect eyesight from the poise his step held. In fact, the man had always made it his mission to look as if he wasn't blind, since he considered it a weakness. He had even retired after losing his vision, leaving the Uchihas' company to his heir, Itachi.

"Who rearranged the furniture?" The man shouted in anger, as his wife ran into the room with her hand on her chest.

"Anata, what happened?"

"Some idiot moved the seat trying to trip me!"

Sasuke quickly looked at Naruto. When he noticed the shaken expression on his face, he admitted, "Sorry Father, I must have relocated it without-"

A firm hand landed on Sasuke's face immediately.

"Disappointment!" The man cussed as he started to walk to the dinning room again.

Needless to say, Naruto was taken aback. "Sasuke," he bit his lip whilst reaching his hand out to knead his man's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Sasuke flinched, and shied away from the hand. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

When they reached the dining table, Naruto intentionally sat as far as possible from the head of the family. He had already decided to avoid him until that damned night was over. A few minutes later, awkward silence was still roaming around the room. Naruto swallowed as he deliberated which of the various forks to use for the salad. He glanced towards Sasuke, but the raven was too occupied with his dwelling.

His eyes scanned the table, and landed on Sasuke's mother pointing with a soft smile at the appropriate fork. He smiled back glad that he found an ally at last.

"So Naruto, are you Sasuke's friend?" The kind mother asked, as she had not been there earlier when Sasuke introduced Naruto as his significant other.

"Y-you could say that," The blond grinned.

"He is his so called 'boyfriend'," The father uttered the word as if he was gulping down poison.

"Oh… that's… modern." She swallowed. She had always known that Sasuke was interested in men, but he never came out to her. Thus, it was sudden to hear him calling someone his 'boyfriend' without preparing her first. Before silence could take over the table again, she asked, "How did you meet?"

"Funny story," Naruto smiled a toothy grin. "The old peve-"

Sasuke kicked Naruto's leg from under the table.

"The old p… p… perfect days." _Damit! I am not making any sense! Damn it! Damn it! _"They were really nice days…"

"He is my assistant," Sasuke interfered. "He is a really good writer too. He is working on a book about politics in the middle east right now."

Naruto nodded trying to hide his shock caused by the lies pouring out of Sasuke's mouth. He had never known the raven had it in him to lie.

"A writer? He can't even say a whole sentence without stuttering," The father insulted. Reminiscent, Naruto realized where Sasuke got his stuck-up attitude.

"I am just nervous. Hehe," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "It's not everyday that you get to meet the head of the most powerful companies in the world." He improvised. Indeed, he thought he was doing a really good job at it, until he was met with the father's next response.

"So you admit you are in it for my foolish son's family name and wealth." The man's voice roared.

"No! That's not what I am saying!"

"Tell me, how much would it take to get your claws off of him?"

"Father," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand half protecting him, half trying to remind him to keep his composure. "Naruto is not-"

"Shut up! You don't talk when I talk!"

Sasuke sat back in his seat gasping for air.

"It's just a phase of lust, and this loafer is taking advantage."

"I know who I am father, and I am not s-"

"You are a failure and a disappointment. You don't know what's right for you. You should be more like your brother. That's why he is the one running the multi national company, while you are the one buried in a disgusting little firm. "

"Well, your precious Itachi likes men too, and you know it." Sasuke snapped.

"That was just a one time mistake, and don't you dare raise your voice to me!"

"Hmph! One time, yeah right!" Sasuke scorned, although he was already regretting the words. All the times his father had punished him ruthlessly when he was just a child were begging him to keep his mouth shut. For a second there, Sasuke doubted he could never be free of that man's control.

"You!" The man shouted. "You!"

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"How much?"

"Father!"

"Anata," The wife begged her husband.

"Say your price now, or I will make sure you spend the rest of your life living in a homeless shelter!" The man threatened.

Naruto clenched his fists. He had had it! He pushed back his seat, and stood up puckered-browed. "You can't afford my price. And if you want to bury me, go ahead. I will dig out of the crap hole with my hands and teeth only to show you that Naruto Uzumaki _can_ find the way back. And for your information; you are the one who doesn't deserve Sasuke. Although he is forced to work in a place that in no way fulfils his potential, he still works his ass off. That is someone you should be proud of! And here is a stutter-free sentence for you; I am glad I grew up without a father if he would have been like you!"

As soon as the rant was over, Naruto was left panting for air. His body felt like it was on fire, and his veins were about to burst. He looked at his lover and whispered a "sorry" before walked away.

When Sasuke attempted to stand up in order to follow Naruto, his father barked. "Where do you think you are going? If you follow him now, you will no longer be a part of this family."

He would have followed Naruto. Honestly, he would have. That was what you would expect from a protagonist in a movie. He would give up his family, his family name, his wealth, and his future. Yet, he wasn't in a movie. That was his real life, and for a second there his Uchiha brain took a hold of him. He sat back in his seat. _Naruto will understand. _

XXXXX

Naruto sat on the concrete sideway. _I screwed up! I screwed up! Damn it!_

As if on cue, his PDA jingled. He picked up, and there he was. "What do you want?"

Itachi sighed, "Are you sure you want to walk away, and wait for Sasuke to approach you again? You are the one who insulted our father after all. It might be hard for Sasuke to call you first."

"I won't apologize to your father!"

"I didn't ask you too. All I said is that it would be unwise to wait for Sasuke to make the first move after insulting his father. "

"A-A- why are you telling me that? You don't even like me?"

"True, but I care for my brother. And apparently you make him happy for some reason."

Naruto paused for a second trying to think things over, not trusting his judgment at that instant. "So I should call Sasuke?"

"Why don't you wait for him in the pool house? You are not far from our place, right?"

"No way, I am not going into that place again."

"Father will probably insist on Sasuke sleeping in his old room tonight so he wouldn't go after you, so I doubt you would be able to meet him anywhere else. Plus, don't worry; Father never steps near the pool or the pool house. I will tell Sasuke to meet you there in an hour."

"…"

"You have to let me know what you decide right now."

"Fine… I will be there."

"Great. I hope you too make up. I don't want my younger brother to suffer," Itachi leered as he hung up. He lifted his eyes up only to land on the half naked pool boy dipped in the chlorinated water.

"I believe you know what to do, Suigetsu?" The older raven asked while he bent down closer to the swimming pool level.

The pale haired boy laughed loudly shaking the water out of his hair, "I have always loved playing with Sasuke."

XXXXXX

"Excuse me father, can I have a word with Sasuke." Itachi asked as he stood behind Sasuke's chair.

The father nodded. The younger raven stood up without any resistance. He was glad he was being rescued from his father's telling off even if it was Itachi doing the rescuing.

Silently, he followed the taller man outside near the swimming pool.

"What do you intend to do about this situation?" Itachi asked stalling.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Father _will _disown you if you continue to date him. If you are unsatisfied running Icha Icha now, imagine how it would feel living a dumpster like the one your 'bun' lives in."

"Both you and I know that father is no longer the one pulling the strings. It's you who controls-"

"Sasuke, contrary to what you believe, I don't hate you. I am not out to get you… I just don't want you to waste your life because of your fuck buddy. You can continue to have one-night-stands as long as you don't try to sacrifice your worth for them."

"And what's my worth exactly?"

"You know what I mean." On that note, Itachi walked away.

Sasuke's fingers entangled between one another covering his face from the nose down, as his elbows rested near his knees. He had a lot to think about…

"Hey, Sasuke!"

The raven looked up, and saw an ivory skinned beauty wave at him from inside the pool. "I am not in the mood Suigetsu."

"C'mon! I have missed you. Haven't you missed me too?" The man grinned, his revealed pointy incisors giving him a mischievous aura.

Sasuke stood up grumbling. He seriously needed some piece.

"Don't walk away! C'mon! Sasuke! I will let you punish me while I am all wet! You always liked that…" The bleached-haired man grumbled. He had to find a way to get Sasuke to stay. Itachi would kill him if he failed to fulfill his mission.

He quickly got out of the swimming pool, and darted towards Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke by the shirt teasingly, but the raven pushed him away angrily. He landed just next to the swimming pool.

"Ah!" He moaned from the fall. _It might be an old trick but I don't have another option. _

Sasuke ignored him, and started to walk away.

"Ahhh! Sasuke, I think I am really hurt. Ah! M-my ankle is twisted."

The Uchiha turned around as the Suigetsu pained moans intensified. He bent down to check the boy's ankle, and-

**SPLASH**

Suigetsu dragged both of them and tumbled into the water drenching Sasuke's suit.

A few minute later, a furious Sasuke was half naked. Suigetsu, on the other hand, was searching through a small handbag for a towel and a dry shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to punish me?" The pool-boy asked hinting at Sasuke's kinks.

"Shut up."

"Fine! Let me dry you up." Suigetsu draped the towel around Sasuke's neck, and started to wipe away the wetness. It might have been innocent, but for any by-stander it was far from platonic. That's exactly how it seemed for Naruto from distance, as he stood next to the servant sneaking him in.

It was the first time in a long time that Naruto had actually cried for someone. He couldn't believe that Sasuke made his choice so quickly.

- **Continued!** -

**Please tell me what you think before moving on to the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13, The Naruto behind the name

Please enjoy and review.

**Chapter 13, "The Naruto behind the name" **

Naruto's head rested on Choji's comfy shoulder. He moped as he glanced at number calling his PDA for the twenty- fifth time.

"How dare he!" Kiba barked. "I am letting you; let me teach that bastard a lesson! I bet they didn't teach him how to fight in his snooty ass private school!"

"I can't believe Sasuke would do something like that… I mean I always thought he was out of your league-" The red headed girl added.

"Are you supposed to be making him feel better Karin?" The dog lover hissed.

"Hey, it's ringing again." Choji added as Naruto lied next to him soulless.

Choji glanced at his dear friend, and his heart throbbed. Right then, he did something unexpected of him; he offered Naruto a ramen flavored chip. He pushed it against the boy's lip, but Naruto just shook his head. Appalled, he looked up at his friends. "Guys, I think it's serious!"

"Let me show him!" Quickly, Kiba snatched the phone and picked up. "Fuck off Uchiha!"

"Let me talk to him," The raven replied.

"He doesn't want to talk to you!"

"I have something to explain to him-"

"He doesn't want excuses for being invited over just to be humiliated! And he definitely doesn't want excuses for being cheated on-"

"I love you Sasuke!" A voice from far away added.

"Shut up, Karin!" Kiba shouted at her, and then refocused his anger towards the Uchiha. "Don't ever call him again, or else I will personally pull that stick up your ass, and beat you with it to death, _buddy_!"

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru sigh. He wanted to stay out of the whole mess, but he didn't need to be a genious to know that Kiba's rant wasn't going to keep Sasuke away or help Naruto recover. So for his friend's Sake, he interfered. "Give me the phone, Inuzuka ."

"I have got it covered-" Kiba whined as Nara pulled the phone away.

"Uchiha, if you have something to say to Naruto, say it to me."

"Why can't I talk to him-"

"Because he had been crying so much he lost his voice," Naruto did cry alone. Yet, he didn't cry infront of his friends. Shikamaru knowingly exaggerated. In his defense, he had noticed the red puffy eyes earlier when Naruto first arrived at their hangout spot.

Shikamaru could hear the anguished silence on the other end of the line. "So, let me hear it."

"The one who answered me said something about cheating. I didn't cheat on him. I don't know what gave him this idea-"

"I think seeing you half naked with another guy gave him that idea, Uchiha. How can you explain that?"

"What is he saying?" Naruto raised his head off Choji's shoulder.

Shikamaru signaled for him to wait, but Naruto grabbed the phone anyway.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto?" The word slipped from between his lips sounding too eager, "Are you okay?"

"Can you answer Shikamaru's question please."

"I- I don't know what he is talk-"

"Don't lie."

"I am not lying-"

"You don't lie, really?"

"I don't-"

"So I guess I am writing a book about fuck in the middle-east after all… Sasuke, you don't have to be with someone you are ashamed of. I won't blame you for walking out."

"Naruto… I am not ashamed of you."

"You hesitated!"

"What?"

"You said Naruto, and then you hesitated!"

"That wasn't hesitation; I just don't know how to put it in words."

"I will put it in words for you; you are ashamed of me and its okay because I can't ask you to abandon your family for me. But at least you could have said it to my face before going around doing God knows what with that... that… that whore you were with!"

"…"

"Sasuke? Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Did I say everything there is?" Honestly, Naruto was hoping for an explanation for everything that happened. He had learned never to let anyone break him, but Sasuke just did… and he wished that Sasuke would have a magic word that could fix him again.

"Can I talk to you face to face? I have something to tell you, that I can't say over the phone."

"I am in the bar I showed you before." The words just escaped his lips without any explanation. He just wanted to hear the other out.

"No! Naruto, No!" His friends complained.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke walked into the bar. God only knows how he got their so fast; the trip usually took thirty minutes at least. He glanced at Naruto from where he stood, and inhaled. It was strange how even a breath of air ached, and how his chest closed seeing the pained expression on his cinnamon bun's face. "Naruto…"

He marched to where the friends sat, and tried to scoot over as to get next to Naruto. Expectedly or not, he was met by Kiba's elbow being jammed into his stomach.

"Sit there, Uchiha!" Kiba pointed at the table next to them. He then turned and glared at Karin who was trying to sneak from their table to sit next to Sasuke's designated seat.

The raven wanted to object, but he wasn't about to alienate the people Naruto was listening to at the moment. Plus, he appreciated their over protectiveness of his baby. That didn't mean that they didn't bug him though.

"Fine," He sat on the nearest end to their table, and leaned forward. "Naruto, I think you understood what you saw. He tripped me into the water, and I had to take off my clothes. I bet it was one of Itachi's weasel plots; bringing in all those one-night-stands."

Naruto shifted in his seat, not meeting the raven eye to eye. "So you didn't sleep with him?"

"No. Not today… Not since I met you."

"And the coffee slut?"

Sasuke smiled at the cute manner Naruto asked. "No, and I would never lie to you."

"…"

"Cin- Ahm Ahm- bun," Sasuke shifted suddenly aware of the eyes fixated on him. He didn't mind showing his emotion to Naruto, but he hated parading it infront of other's. "I am not ashamed on you. You saw how my father is. I know I shouldn't have said so, but… I am sorry; I have always tried to match his expectations. I guess it became a habit of mine. But I would never try to change you… I love you the way you are. Even when you are loud, and even when you -"

Kiba started sliding out of the way so Sasuke could slip next to Naruto. The raven complied, moving until his arm was wrapped around Naruto's shoulder. He started whispering, "Even when you spill my coffee, even when you force me to eat that poison in a cup noodles, and even when you give me the blue mint before my most important meeting-"

"It's called blue mouth candy," Naruto pouted started to be swayed by Sasuke's words.

"I love you… regardless," He whispered.

Naruto gasped for air as Sasuke's breath tickled his ear. He gasped again when Sasuke started to kiss his tender flesh.

"I love you. Never doubt that, okay?"

The blond bit his lip, and bent down to rest the side of head between his arms on the table. "Okay…"

The raven started rolling the golden curls between his fingers, and then planted a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead. "You are my heart," He said almost inaudible.

The tanned man swallowed, "I- I love you too… even though you are snobby, and can't say a kind word without a criticism attached to it… I love you."

"Fair enough," Sasuke almost chuckled, placing a kiss over the plum lips this time around. He tugged Naruto into a warm hug, smelling the boy's cozy scent. Naruto smelled like home, something Sasuke was always denied. At that instant, he felt like repeating 'I love you' a million times.

"S-sorry for insulting your dad."

"Don't worry about it… it kind of felt good finally witnessing someone stand up to him…"

"But he hates me now…"

"_Ohhh_, he hates you more then ever… but I don't care."

As the two love birds made up, a genius watched carefully. He had known Naruto his whole life, and something was telling him that Sasuke had to learn Naruto's roots too. Then and only then, Sasuke could make his decision. They were so different, and it would be better for them to see wither they could get past it or not Soon than later, Shikamaru thought.

"We should call it a night. It's already two in the morning," Nara commented. "Naruto, you should probably take Uchiha and sleep over Iruka's. Itachi might try to come over Sasuke's place when he notices he is gone."

The raven was about to object, since he didn't favor sleeping over other people's places, when Naruto replied. "Good idea, it's just a few minutes walk from here. I think the kids will love meeting you tomorrow, Sasuke!"

"The kids?"

"You know children see right through people, Uchiha!" Kiba smirked.

Sasuke swallowed; kids never liked him. It worried him that Naruto might be swayed somehow by the kids running away from him in tears. Plus, if the kids compared him to Naruto, it would just be like comparing a rock polishing kit to a fun-fair.

"Great…" Sasuke sighed.

XXXXX

The couple stood infront of a small house with a sign saying "Konoha's orphanage" hanging above the front door.

"Shhh, let's enter from the back door. I don't want to wake them up," Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand as they made their way around the house. The raven tripped about a half a dozen times over the toys spread all over the yard, while Naruto move in and out avoiding them like a pro.

"You have keys?" Sasuke asked in surprise as Naruto started unlocking the doors.

"Yes, silly, I grew up here. Remember?" Naruto whispered, not being really quiet however.

Once the door was open, Naruto walked through the darkness. Suddenly he froze.

A little baby girl stood infront of him. She looked up holding a cup of water. Instantly, she grinned. "Nawuto-"

"Shhh… Koki, I am just a dream. Go to sleep." Naruto lifted her up, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then instructed her to go back to her room. She obeyed.

"Let's go. We should be extra quiet!"

"Dope, you are the one being noisy."

"Shhhh!"

Slowly, they entered a small room. Once Naruto turned on the light, Sasuke noticed how poor the room was. The walls were cracking and shipping, the floors were squeaking, and the lighting was flickering. It was very reminiscent of Naruto's apartment.

The blond took off his shirt, and plugged it in a hole in the wall. "Don't tell Iruka-sensei. He doesn't know about this crack. We used to watch him make out with Genma all night. Hehehe!"

_And you didn't know you were gay… _Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto sat on the squeaking wooden bed, and leaned back. "Sasukeee," he called mischievously.

The raven smiled. He walked over, and instantly started kissing the boy's nude chest. When things started to get heated, Naruto's hand searched for the hem of Sasuke's T-shirt to take it off-

"What the hell are you wearing?" Naruto asked. He backed away to get a clearer look; the raven was wearing a white T-shirt with a drawing of a shark infront.

"Oh… I had to wear that when my suit got wet-"

"It's his! Take it off! Take it off!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Sasuke removed it, and threw it onto the ground.

"Much better," Naruto smirked, opening his legs so Sasuke could get in between. Don't get him wrong however; he still had his pants on.

Instantly, the horny prodigy started to dry hump Naruto-

**Click**

The door opened, and the little girl from earlier walked in. She climbed into the bed, and headed directly for Naruto's embrace.

"You awe not a dream…"

"Koki, this is Sasuke. Isn't he handsome?"

The girl peeked at Sasuke, and then buried her face into Naruto's chest. "Nawuto nii-san is pwettiew."

Naruto chuckled as a blush covered his face, "She must be the first girl to turn Sasuke Uchiha down. You must be losing your charms Sasuke!" He teased.

No more then five minutes later, they had more then ten kids with them in bed all trying to get closer to Naruto. At one time, a boy tried to step over Sasuke's face to get to the blond. No worries though, Sasuke held his ground against the eight year old.

XXXXXX

When Sasuke woke up in the morning, he was under a mountain of kids. He stretched his arm out trying to grab Naruto's, but the blond was securely surrounded with the tiny troops.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"…"

"Naruto!"

"Ammmm! What!" A drowsy annoyed voice replied. "Let me sleep some more please."

"We need to get to work."

"Ramen…"

"Dope, stop dreaming and get me out from under them. I think one of them wet himself."

"Change him."

"Dope, Get up!"

A few more minutes of suffering passed before Naruto was awake enough to maneuver Sasuke from under the children. Gladly, the kid hadn't wet himself. For the first time in his life, Sasuke was glad the ceiling was leaking.

Naruto closed the door after they both got out. Instantly, a brunette man started hugging him out of nowhere. "Naruto! Where have you been?"

"Iruka sensei! I have missed you so much. Sorry I haven't been coming as much as I ought too. My damn boss is a slave driver!" Naruto complained.

"Ehm!" Sasuke glared.

"Oh, here is Sasuke. I told you about him before."

Iruka smiled kindly at the raven, "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto always talks about you. I trust you are taking good care of my baby here." He messed with Naruto's curly locks.

Naruto blushed, "Iruka sensei! Don't ask him that… I am not a child anymore!"

"You will always be the five year old mischievous boy in my eyes!"

Sasuke was rarely speechless, but right then he didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected such a… regular and welcoming acceptance from Naruto's family.

"Where is Haru?"

"I think he is in his room avoiding you. He is pretty upset."

"I will go talk to him," Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, come with me. I want you to meet him."

The raven eyes scanned the broken house corridors as they made their way towards Haru's room.

"I will show you my baby now! I bet you will get along, since he is a lot like you. I keep telling him to shake off the attitude however," Naruto spoke like a proud father. "It was freezing the day I found him infront of the orphanage door when he was just a day old. I never left him from that day… well, until I moved out." The blonde's voice carried some pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah," Naruto smiled shaking off the sudden melancholy. "I was the one taking care of everything for him. Oh, I am so proud of him. He is such a little genius. They did this IQ test for him, and apparently he is in the top one percent of the population. Can you believe it?"

"Hn."

"Iruka borrowed money, and sent him to a private school. Man, it costs an arm and a leg… but it's worth it. He studies really advanced stuff; I don't understand half of it!"

"I think that reflects more on your abilities," Sasuke teased. Inwardly, he came to a revealing realization. He had always thought that the salary Naruto received would allow him to afford a better place to live, and wondered where it all went to instead. Now, he knew.

"I remember, the first day of school I waited for him outside the gate with all the rich kids' babysitters. When he got out, he called me "daddy" for the first time. It freaked everyone out! You should have seen their faces!"

Naruto knocked on a door, and the cussed as a splinter poked his knuckles. A twelve year old opened the door for them, and without another word return to his desk and started reading.

"Naruto is here!" The blond grinned.

The boy continued to read the book.

Sasuke stood in shock. He expected the boy to be six at the oldest, since a twelve year old meant that Naruto was barely ten when he started to look after him. When the shock faded, he looked around the room, and there was another shock for him. A school uniform was laid on the bed. The same school uniform he wore a few years earlier. He gulped. _Does he go to my school?_ Sasuke couldn't even imagine how hard it had to be for the poor kid to deal with the snobby spoiled rich kids in that school.

"I hear you are upset because of me."

"…"

"Fine, I will just sit here until you want to talk."

"…"

"Haru…" Naruto teased.

"…"

"Sweet little Haru." Naruto teased again.

The boy hissed, "I have an exam to study for, so please be quiet. I only have an hour before I have to leave for school."

The blond sighed as he looked at the Sasuke's carbon copy, "If you have an exam then you should eat breakfast. You won't be able to concentrate other wise. I will prepare some tomato salad for you. It's your favorite."

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. The boy was so similar to him; it was starting to feel a bit freaky.

"Don't." The boy objected.

"Haru, talk to me. I know you are upset, so don't bottle it all up-"

"You broke your promise. You said I can live with you," The boy commented with his back to Sasuke.

"I can't right now, you know that. I can't take care of you, go to work, and-"

"I will do everything myself. I just want to be with you."

Although Sasuke couldn't see the boy's face, he could see that the boy had started crying. Naruto was hugging him under one shoulder, and whispering words of comfort in his ears. _When did Naruto become so… mature? Was he always this way?_

"I promise you, I will visit you in every chance I get… c'mon, cheer up! Do you want some ramen? Yeah?"

"It's bad for your health," The boy commented as he turned around to face Sasuke. His eyes were still swollen with tears.

"Haru, this is Sasuke."

Instantly, the boy glared at Sasuke as if he was saying 'you are the one taking Naruto from me'. Sasuke gulped. Before that glare, he had always thought Naruto was just _Naruto. _No attachments, no baggage, and no worries. Yet suddenly, Naruto wasn't just Naruto anymore. He was a person with connections and bonds. He was a central part of someone's life. Someone depended on him. Sasuke just realized that every minute Naruto spent with him, Naruto was sacrificing a minute he could spend with the kids he loved so much. As strange as it sounds, Sasuke stated regretting all the over time he forced the blond to work.

"Hi, Haru. Naruto is very proud of you."

The boy looked the other way, "I want my salad now."

The blond messed with the boy's raven hair, "You are so alike!"

XXXXXX

Naruto stood in the kitchen cutting slices of tomato as Sasuke sat watching him.

"You like tomato salad too, right? I will prepare extra for you." Naruto added.

"I want pan cakes!" Someone squealed.

Sasuke looked to his side and noticed a little kid. The boy was small enough which made Sasuke not notice his presence earlier.

"Kyo, aren't you late for class? Iruka started a few minutes ago."

"But I want my pan cakes!"

"Iruka sensei will prepare some after class."

"But yours are better!" The boy pouted.

"You know, Kyo, I heard Iruka sensei is taking the class to the Inuzukas in a few minutes."

In less than a second, the boy was running to class.

Naruto laughed, "That dog shelter was my favorite hang out place when I was younger too. Puppies everywhere and it's just next door."

"I never knew you could cook?"

The blond chuckled, "I just use the ready-made ones… I guess mine are better then sensei's because he insists on doing them from scratch. Something about saving money, he says."

"I see. You fit in here so well," Sasuke mumbled to himself. "Naruto, why do you write erotic novels if you have so much to write about from your life?"

The Uzumaki placed the tomato salad infront of Sasuke, "You mean I should write a book about an orphan's sad life?"

Sasuke flustered, "I didn't mean it this way."

Naruto grinned, "Its okay. I just prefer to make my happy ending true, then write one that isn't."

"…"

"Sasuke, Is it okay with you if I apply to Konoha's daily? I mean, I will probably be rejected the first dozen times I apply… but well… if they hire me, I will have to break my contract with you."

"Go for it," Sasuke smiled.

"It's a really good job, plus it's really close to the orphanage. I always intended to move back here anyway, and look after the kids. Iruka sensei deserves to have a life of his own. He had been living for others for far too long."

"Move back in?" The raven's eyes widened. He had to admit all his thoughts were so self-centered once he heard the declaration. All he could think about was where he would fit in Naruto's life if this was to happen. _May be I could buy a mansion, and let the kids live with us there… but it would be too noisy- God! What am I thinking?_

"It's just a few minutes from your place, it's not like I will be moving to another city," Naruto added as if he could read Sasuke's thoughts.

"Are you sure you will be able to keep up with working and looking after the kids at the same time?"

"I should at least try. I was selfish enough going off on my own after Iruka sensei had done so much for me. So, Sasuke, is it okay with you?" Naruto asked again for confirmation since he had added new revelations to his first one.

Sasuke bit his lips, and smiled softly. He was worried, but he shrugged his worries off. "Yeah, I think I could become good friends with Haru. We can criticize your eating habits while eating freshly picked tomatoes."

"Nice visualization! You should become a writer! Do you want any tips?"

"No thank you," Sasuke laughed at how serious Naruto sounded.

XXXXXX

Kisame knocked twice on the door before walking in. With a leer on his face, he lumped onto one of the office chairs infront of Itachi's desk. "I was wondering, Itachi, is your brother fond of tight T-shirts with silly drawings in front?"

"What are you talking about?" Itachi looked up.

"Just saying, your brother just walked in with Naruto wearing what I assume is someone else's t-shirt," He smirked. He was hinting that Sasuke didn't go back to his place the night before.

Itachi's eye twitched in anger. He was sure he had broken them up yesterday.

At that second, Deidara opened the door without knocking first. He stood leaning on the door while looking outside the office at Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke is writing a recommendation letter for Naruto for another job. I think your plan work out- No wait, they are kissing. My bad!"

"Out," the raven ordered.

"But-" Deidara whined.

"Deidara!" He shouted at him in anger. It wasn't like Itachi to snap, but he was extra furious at that instant.

Kisame held in his laught as he watched the expression on Itachi's face. "Be nice to the boy, Itachi. He will probably go cry his eyes out somewhere," His loud laugh finally escaped. "There is a limit to tough love you know. Speaking of that, you wouldn't have that boy… Suigetsu's number, would you?"

Itachi glared at him while inhaling a deep breath, "I think I have to use my last card, Kisame."

The shark smirked, "It's not going to be pretty!"

**- To be continued - **

What do you think?

I wonder what Itachi is planning?


	14. Chapter 14, Four months of love

**Hey everyone!**

**Update:** **I removed the lime scene. If you would like to see the unedited chapter, it's found on livejournal. The link is on my profile.**

Well anyway, this chapter is a bit of a 'necessary' filler I guess.

You see, I wanted to write a time-skip, and still show how the relationship evolves between Sasuke and Naruto. However, writing four month in one chapter is a bit confusing. So I thought that I could write a few random scene that go by in a chronological order. If you pay attention enough, you will notice the subtle changes in their sex life and relationship. Not to mention, Sasuke's relationship with Naruto's friends.

Oh, I intend to write a full chapter about Sasuke and Haru soon... It probably won't be the next chapter, since I have a bombshell set aside for next chapter.

Please enjoy!

**Chapter 14, "Four months of coffee and buns"**

Sasuke stood in his brother's office located at the Uchiha corporation headquarters. He strode from one end of the room to the other ogling at his brother. Something was definitely off. Earlier that week, Itachi announced that he was going to stop monitoring Icha Icha. Knowing his brother, Sasuke felt that something suspicious was going on behind the scenes.

The older brother finally finished his business call. He placed down the handset, and looked up at his brother smiling. "Miss me already, little brother? I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke spat. "I know you are planning something, or else you wouldn't have left Icha Icha so casually."

"Contrary to what you think, I actually have things to do with my life other than taunt you. I know working in a _porn_company distracts you from reality, but multinational companies like _mine_needs attention. Indeed, I am planning for a major managerial change."

Sasuke clenched his fists, angry at the not- so- subtle insults. "I read about the problems you have with the general manager overseas. Is that what you are talking about?"

"The man is losing his mind. He thinks he owns the company," Itachi sighed. "I think I need to bring him back to earth as soon as possible before he causes anymore dismay."

"What about his contract?"

"You are under estimating me Sasuke. I just need a few more months, and I will have him out on the streets."

"I hope it's not the same plan you have for Naruto and I. I won't let him go so easily-"

"Oh, I _know_ you won't let him go so easily." Itachi hid his smirked.

**A Random "A contract with a bastard" scene (1)**

Sasuke sat behind his desk watching Naruto type on his computer through the blinds. He could tell Naruto was writing something dirty going by the silly smile and cute blush the cover the blonde's tanned cheeks.

The raven sighed. He just didn't feel that Naruto's talent should be wasted on crap. Yes, he believed Naruto had some talent in him, yet he would never admit it. He walked towards the door, and peeked out. "Dope, in my office now." He said sternly feeling the other employee's eyes on him.

Naruto rubbed his itchy nose. He saved the word document, and headed into the other's office.

"Did you miss me, bun?" Sasuke smiled.

"Oh, now I am 'bun'. I thought I was 'dope'!" The blond pouted.

"Come here," He pointed to his lap with a mischievous look.

Naruto walked over mumbling to himself. "One minute you are nice, one minute you are a bastard. Geez, take some pills!"

Sasuke pulled his arm, and seated him on his lap. "What were you writing? Erotic crap, right?"

"_Noooo_! Whatever- Do I really have to sit on your lap? It's embarrassing…" He blushed.

"How about you try writing from your heart. Give your heart some attention!" Sasuke played with the golden locks.

"C'mon Sasuke, some other parts need attention to." Naruto automatically glanced at his crotch. A second later, he realized how smutty his words were, and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Let me take care of those parts myself. You write. Okay?"

"Okay."

With a playful slap on his rear, Naruto got off Sasuke's lap.

Somehow, it hurt a bit. He had already explained to Sasuke why he didn't favor writing emotional fictions (Last chapter), but he had to do something since Sasuke was insisting. So, in a few minutes he was back with a paper in hand.

He stood infront of Sasuke shifting on his feet. He handed him the paper.

Sasuke adjusted his reading glasses (A.n. Yes he wears glasses!). He coughed before starting to read. _How come it's just one sentence?_

**I love my coffee because it's hot, and makes me feel warm inside.**

Touched, Sasuke looked at his bun. "I love my bun because it's cute, and makes my heart melt..." The raven whispered the last two words. It wasn't like an Uchiha to be sappy.

"I can't hear you!"

"Shut up," The raven blushed.

XXXXXX

**A Random "A contract with a bastard" scene (2)**

As usual Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap. However, this time he was straddling him. He gave the nap on Sasuke's neck supple kisses and licks.

Sasuke bottled up a giggle, since Uchihas don't giggle, they only smirk. It was twenty minutes ago when Naruto walked in out of the blue, and started kissing him. Although he was glad Naruto was starting to feel comfortable initiating physical contact, he was seriously trying to get through the documents before the staff meeting. How could he concentrate with those heavenly lips pleasuring his flesh? Seriously, he got a brain freeze every time Naruto touched him. "Why is that for?" He moaned as Naruto sucked.

"I am trying to see where you taste best. Here (jaw), or here (neck), or here (cheeks), ooooor _here_(lips)."Naruto planed a kiss with every 'here' he muttered.

Sasuke shifted beneath the other's weight. "How about here?" He glanced at his cloth covered erection.

For a second there, the raven expected Naruto to freak out. Instead, the tanned boy bashfully bit his lips. "Y-y… you want me… to taste you t-there?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in shock. _He is not angry? He is not going to call me a pervert?_"_Do you_want to taste me there?"

"W-well… you did… you know… did it for me… so… I … probably should…" Naruto swallowed, biting his lips again.

The raven kissed 'his' lips, he didn't want Naruto to injure himself nibbling on the rims. He slowly opened his zipper, grasped Naruto's hand, and started to help him rub the bulge. He was just trying to get the tanned boy started.

Naruto licked his lips while a million thoughts went through his mind. _Are my lips choppy? I don't want it to feel bad for him… May be I should lick my lips again._

"You can't hurt me… and your lips are fine." Sasuke answered as if he could read Naruto's thoughts.

**XXXXX Edited scene XXXXXX**

"Sorry, Sasuke…"

"Idiot. Why are you sorry?"

"I…"

"It was the best blowjob anyone had ever given me."

"Really?"

"Hn."

Naruto backed away, and looked at Sasuke with doubtful eyes. It was either that he was actually really good and didn't know it, or that Sasuke had had some crappy blowjobs before. He doubted both options. Most likely, he was just trying to make him feel better. Naruto figured.

"Are you trying to make me feel better, Uchiha?"

"It was great for a first time."

"I see…" Naruto pouted.

Noticing the disappointed look on Naruto's face, the raven decided to take action. "You will learn. Plus, it had this 'first time' type of pleasure."

"Yeah… but I bet that elevator boy was much better..."

"Naruto, I would give up all the blowjobs in the world just for one taste of your lips." He planted a soft peck on the rims. "Plus, you give me the best emotional blowjobs ever."

For a second there, Sasuke froze. It came to him, he was starting to sound like an idiot just to make his baby feel better, and he didn't actually mind it. Sasuke Uchiha didn't mind sounding like an idiot. Damn it! When did he fall so deep in love?

Naruto blinked. Emotional blowjob? Did that even make any sense?

"Sasuke!"

"Yes?"

"I promise you I will learn, and give you the best blowjob ever. Believe it!"

That day, Sasuke fucked Naruto senseless over his desk, on his place's door step, in his bed, and in the tub. Actually, it was twice in the tub.

XXXXXXX

**A Random "A contract with a bastard" scene (4)**

"Sasuke! What should I do? What? What should I do? I told Haru I will take him on a tour to a museum. I don't know any museums!" Naruto squeaked as he ran around in circles infront of his coffee.

The raven pinched the bridge of his nose. The problem didn't seem that serious. It wasn't as if the city had no museums. He just didn't see what the big deal was. "It's okay. There is one just around the block."

"Does it have mummies?"

"What?"

"I told him it will have mummies."

"Wait, I will do some research online. I will handle it."

"Okay, while you are at it, make sure it has little figurine of Jedediah, and like an artificial zoo with monkeys. Dinosaurs artifacts too. And something about Pocahontas!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That description seemed familiar.

"Does the _museum_ come to life at night by any chance?" Sasuke mocked.

"Is there museums like that?" Naruto seemed sincerely shocked.

_Is he serious?_Sasuke sighed. "Hopeless! Why did you have to be so specific in your promise anyway?"

Naruto pouted looking away, "He accused me of not being intellectual enough. Apparently I don't go to 'smart' places. Shikamaru is pretty smart, and he goes where I go!"

Sasuke sighed; Nara had been sleeping over their place for a week by then. Apparently, paying the rent was a 'drag' and too 'troublesome' to do. The Uchiha couldn't make up how the man was supposedly a genius.

"Since you brought it up, I would like to know when Nara will be moving out of our place." Sasuke soul was about stuck in his nose (A). The damn man had been interrupting their usual sex routine. Not to mention, the hotel staff was starting to suspect a menage a trois.

"C'mon, he helped me through some rough times. Plus, he is so quiet, it is as if he is not there. Seriously, he just stares at the clouds all day. He doesn't bother you." Naruto figured, sitting on Sasuke's desk.

The raven typed in the search phrase on Google, "I don't like having a stranger in my home."

"Shika! A stranger! He is like family! Plus, he put in a good word for you. I only did what I did yesterday, _if you know what I mean_, because he told me I should."

"You talked about _that_with him!" Sasuke glared. _How could Naruto talk about__**that**__with another man?__**That**__!__**That**__!_

"What? He is just like a brother to me. Plus, he is not even gay."

"I don't care. Don't talk about things like this with him- P-plus, how a straight guy could even suggest _that_!" It was rare for Sasuke to snap, but it was a special situation.

"Well…"

"What?"

"It wasn't Shika who suggested it… it was… don't be angry, okay?"

"Hn."

"Are you going to be angry?"

"Naruto," Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Sai brought it up, and I said I could never do _that._Then he said that you would probably like _that_ a lot. Then I said that you would be a pervert. And then he said I should be a pervert and do… you know, _that._Then I said I couldn't do _that."_

"Naruto!"

"Yeah, so Shikamaru said I should just do it because it's irritating to hear us argue about it… So although Sai suggested it, it worked in your favor in the end." Naruto smiled nervously. During the last two and a half month, Sasuke had grown more jealous of Sai, and more possessive of Naruto. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you going? It's not Sai's fault! Oh God!

Naruto chased after Sasuke who stormed out towards the artist's office. "Let him go! No! He draws with this hand! No! No!"

"He also does _that_with this hand!"

"Let me go!"

"Stop being so jealous! You are suffocating me!" Naruto snapped. "Oh God! I didn't mean to give you ideas! Stop choking him!"

"I-I c-ca-an't b-b-brr-ea-"

"Stop smiling!" Sasuke was losing it.

**Crack! Scream!**

XXXXX

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Why are you dozing off? Are you upset? I am sorry. But really, Sai didn't have an ulterior motive." Naruto continued.

Sasuke woke up from his daydream. Oh, he wished it was true. Sadly, his Uchiha composure wouldn't allow him to fulfill his deepest desires.

The raven cracked his fingers, "So Sai was also the one who told you to do _you know_while doing _that?_"

"Well… I wouldn't come up with _**that**___on my own… I mean… you didn't expect me to, right?"

"I should have known…" Sasuke snapped his pen in half.

XXXXXXX

**A Random "A contract with a bastard" scene (5)**

It was the long awaited day. Sasuke had made sure to point out the new ramen restaurant to Naruto the night before. If it all went as planned, Naruto was going to insist they eat at the restaurant after touring the museum. It was the perfect opportunity to find a common topic of interest between him, Sasuke, and Haru; they could both complain about Naruto's eating habit.

Yes, his plan might seem a bit cruel towards Naruto, but he was desperate. He was never good with people, and something told him that if Haru didn't like him, it was going to negatively affect his relationship with his blond.

During the museum visit, Naruto was the only one speaking. In fact, he was so excited running from one place to the other, and getting reprimanded by Haru. For a minute there, Sasuek suspected that Haru was the one who raised Naruto up, and not the opposite.

Anyway, the silence was dreadful. Even every time the raven made eye contact with Haru, he received a glare. One Sasuke was more than enough for the world. Two… was just a cruel natural disaster.

"Sasuke, lets try that new restaurant! I am in the mood for some ramen!" Naruto chirped running down the flight of stairs leading away from the museum.

Instantly, a breeze of hope met Sasuke. He discreetly peeked at Haru, but the boy didn't seem to bother with Naruto's declaration. In fact, the boy seemed irritated that he had to hang out with Sasuke during dinner as well.

"Hn. You will kill yourself eating that _ramen_one day. I prefer to eat _tomato_salad." Sasuke said. He despised himself for sounding so artificial later, but his nerves were breaking right now. It wasn't like Uchiha's to be nervous. _Get a grip, Sasuke! You are a Uchiha!_

Naruto looked between the two confused. He might have not been the brightest, but he could clearly feel that something was off. _Why is Sasuke smiling like this? He looks creepy…_

"Tomato soup is good too," by then, Sasuke was just about done. He couldn't believe what he was saying. It was as if his mouth had a brain of its own. A retarded brain. Honestly, he swore he was never going to ridicule Naruto for blabbing on again.

Naruto's mouth gapped like a fish. He glanced at Haru, and noticed the boy ignoring the ramen completely. He looked at Sasuke, and noticed the Uchiha talking nonstop, and giggling. Sasuke was giggling! That was just against Nature.

"Haru, you know, Sasuke told me he used to go to the same school as you-"

"Expected. It's full of idiotic bastards, with their only qualification being their parent's bank account." The boy spoke in monotone voice.

Naruto turned his head slowly towards Sasuke, preparing himself to block his way if he decided to behead Haru.

"Hn. True. A lot of them believe that they are entitled to everything they want just because they were born privileged," Sasuke added, finally reverting to his regular composed self.

"Ironic coming from the heir to the Uchiha family."

Sasuke smirked. _Is he really just twelve years old..._

"I am not the heir to the Uchiha family business. My brother, Itachi, is."

"You are still born rich. You didn't have to struggle for anything in your life."

"True, I was born rich. Many things in my life came easy, that other's have to suffer through life to get. Yet, I have never taken my family name for granted. My father always demanded the best we can offer."

"It's not just about how much effort you put in, it's about the sacrifices you have to bid," The boy turned around to stare Sasuke right in the eye. "For instance, someone who steals away something he doesn't deserve without having to offer anything in return, will never know how truly exceptional it is. He will never appreciate it, and he will just steal it away from the people who cherish it the most." The boy spoke heatedly. It was obvious to Sasuke that the boy was speaking about Naruto.

"Sometimes people who cherish _someone_don't realize that the person will be better off making his own choices in life. Plus, if that someone chooses to go on his own path, that doesn't mean he is giving up on the people who love him. It also doesn't mean that someone stole him, or that anyone would dare hurt him because that person loves him more than many give him credit for." Sasuke replied.

"Guys... I am confused... What are you talking about?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You wanted to try the new ramen restaurant, right bun?" Sasuke asked as he planted a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek.

The two men started to walk towards the car, yet Haru stood still glaring at Sasuke's back.

"Haru, if you really don't want to eat ramen, we could go somewhere else-" Naruto turned around to address him.

"If you ever hurt him, I won't forgive you!" Haru clenched his fists.

"Haru!" Naruto gasped.

The older raven turned around, "If I ever hurt him, I won't forgive myself."

"..."

"I won't. I promise."

"Fine!" The boy hissed. He turned to Naruto, "You should eat some salad once in a while. Do you know how much sodium and fats are in ramen?"

"I know a great healthy restaurant," Sasuke added.

The blond felt like crying. He regretted introducing those two sadists to each other. Now he was in for a night of vegetable eating.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A Random "A contract with a bastard" scene (6)**

Sasuke glared at the ceiling. He loved Naruto and everything, but the boy was a nightmare to sleep next too. He usually didn't mind it, but on some nights Naruto was overly 'active' sleeper.

**Bang!**

Naruto's hand collided with the pale face for the third time that night. The raven glared harder at the ceiling.

"Ramen… err…" the sleepy head mumbled.

"Damn ramen!" Sasuke spat.

"No! No! Don't take my ramen away!" Naruto turned in his sleep.

_Is he having a nightmare about ramen? I won't be surprised; it is not beyond Naruto._"Naruto, no one is taking your ramen away." Sasuke whispered trying to ease the boy out of the bad dream.

"No! My ramen! No!"

**Bang!**

Sasuke gnashed his teeth. Seriously, he was afraid of losing an eye. Quickly, he shifted so his weight pinned Naruto down. _Oh, show me how you will twist and turn now!_Sasuke smirked.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Sasuke! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _D-did the nightmare turn into a wet dream?_

"Here! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhh!" The blond moaned again.

The raven swallowed. The heat radiating from Naruto's body, how the other's erection rubbed against his thigh, and the moans… They were all driving him insane. He started to knead his erection against the other sleeping boy-

_Fuck! What am I doing? He's sleeping. I can't do that to him! May be I should wake him up… He is hard too…_

"Ramen! Ramen!"

_Damn it! Did the wet dream end? I will look like a PERVERT if I wake him up now. Damn it!_

"Ahhh! Sasuke."  
_It's back! It's my chance!_

"Naruto, wake up."

"Zzzzz."

"Naruto, sweetie, wake up." He shook him gently.

"Yeah! Where is my ramen?" Naruto woke up suddenly. He looked at Sasuke, blinked, and then slept again.

"Damn it Naruto!"

"Zzzzz… Ramen."

XXXXX

Naruto searched Sasuke's kitchen keenly for any cup ramen. He could have sworn he bought some that he hadn't eaten yet, but he couldn't find them anywhere.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen with black bags underneath his eyes.

"You look dreadful," Naruto pointed out the obvious.

"Hn."

"Don't be so cranky. Hey, did you see the ramen I bought a few days ago…"

Sasuke's dick almost got hard. No kidding; It was classical conditioning. Ramen was permanently linked in Sasuke's mind with unsatisfied erections.

"Ramen? Where is the ramen?"

"Naruto, if you bring up ramen once more, I will rape you."

Naruto froze. He raised an eyebrow shivering as he turned to face Sasuke. "S-Sasuke? Did something happen that I don't know about? Hehehehe…" _I am so nervous._

XXXXXX

Sasuke lied on Naruto sucking on one nipple. "How do you like that?"

"Ahhhh! Sasuke! Ahhh!" Naruto whined in pleasure.

Suddenly, the raven stopped. He felt his mouth water. He felt like… he felt like… eating ramen?

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

**A Random "A contract with a bastard" scene (7)**

Sasuke stood in the middle of his suite looking at the two three year old twins chase after each other's in circles like two moving-ferret-balls on a high dose of energizer. He looked to his blond, and noticed the guilty expression.

"D-do you mind if they sleep here tonight? Iruka and the kids went on a trip, and Kenta and Kenzo had a slight fever... So... It was either me looking after them, or the trip getting canceled. The kids were really looking forward to visiting the amusement park... so I volunteered. Hehehehe!" Naruto laughed anxiously.

The raven glanced at the bouncy kids. "A fever, huh?"

"Yeah... It looks like it wasn't anything serious after all." Naruto swallowed. "Are you upset?"

"Hn... No, it's your place too. I would appreciate a notice next time so I would put away the antique- Kenta! Put that down! That's expensive!" Sasuke shouted at the boy who seemed very fond of Sasuke's topnotch laptop. So fond in fact, he deleted half of the information off the hard disk by mistake.

XXXXXX

_He is just a kid! He is just a kid!_Sasuke tried to calm himself. The kids seemed to have taken over his place. Just a few seconds ago, Kenzo walked on him while he was in the bathroom. Strangely enough, the boy demanded that he would leave the bathroom for him. The shock of having a child barge on him resulted in Sasuke hesitating. Which in turn resulted in the boy wetting his pants, and Naruto reprimanding Sasuke for bullying the kid.

He opened the door to the balcony, and stepped inside in an attempt to stay away from the commotion. He scanned the area with his dark orbits, landing on Shikamaru.

Nara was stretched on a recliner shirtless, wearing a pair of flip flops. He stared at the clouds ignoring the sounds coming from the hotel's pool a on the plaza floor.

"Ehm," Sasuke coughed as the awkward silence began to build up.

"Naruto banished you for making the kids cry, didn't he?" Shika asked with a still face, still ogling at the clouds.

Sasuke coughed a yes.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood inside his bedroom, holding a pillow under one arm.

Naruto gave out his regular nervous laugh that always preceded Sasuke's bad fortune. "You understand, right? They insist on sleeping next to me... they are just kids... Plus, you can still sleep here... It's just that Kenzo has a habit of wetting his bed."

The boy's walked right then, jumped next to Naruto, and took over Sasuke's bed. "Remote!" One of the kids started to zip through the channels of Sasuke's expensive high definition screen TV.

"I will make it up for you," Naruto whispered silently as he planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. He backed away looking at his coffee with puppy eyes.

Now, he could Sasuke ever deny his bun when he was acting so cute. The raven sighed, "Fine. I will go sleep in the guest room."

The raven left before Naruto had a chance to remind Sasuke that Nara was occupying the guest room.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke opened the door quietly, and walked inside the guestroom. He took off the pajama which he had to wear infront of the kids, and slid underneath the sheets in the dark.

"Troublesome..."

Sasuke froze as he felt someone nude underneath him. He swallowed, and moved himself away from on top of what was so obviously a male reproductive organ.

"We should put on some pants," Nara added.

Quickly, both men jumped out of bed at the same time. Sasuke quickly turned on the light in order to spot his pants, yet was met with a nude Shikamaru at the other side of the room. He turned off the light.

After the effect of the trauma subsided, they started tracing their hands over the mattress in the dark in an attempt to locate their pants.

A few minutes later, they lied down next to each other like wooden boards. The awkward silence was thunderous. Each one could hear the other's panicky breaths echo through the room.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes sighing. He had had enough. "Uchiha, let's forget this ever happened..."

"What happened?" Sasuke replied assuring Nara that he hated the situation as much as he did.

XXXXX **End Scenes**XXXXX

Deidara sat opposite to Naruto ogling. It had almost been four months since Itachi decided to let go of Icha Icha, only leaving the artistic blond behind to keep an eye on the situation.

"What are you doing? Another one of your crazy presents? Yeah?" Deidara sighed irritated by how sappy the couple was. He hated himself for it, but somewhere deep inside he was jealous. He had always attributed Itachi's coldness towards him to the Uchiha family trait, but now that Sasuke was getting intimate with someone... It must be due to his own shortcoming that the Uchiha was cold. What did Naruto have, that Deidara lacked? The question bugged him day and night, and every time he glanced at the other blond.

"Oh! It's the mother of all presents! It's for our six month anniversary!" Naruto continued to search the internet.

_What's so special about him anyway, yeah? Blond? Well, I am a blond too. Blue eyes? Mine are prettier! Plus he is dumb and naïve. I can satisfy Itachi more than he could ever do, yeah? He can't do what I do with my hand!_Deidara nibbled on his bottom lip green with envy. He didn't understand that Naruto had never competed with him over Itachi's affection. Yes, well, he _knew_ that Sasuke loved Naruto, and not Itachi. Yet, he never actually got it.

"Damn it!" Naruto shifted in his seat. "I can't find something that I think Sasuke would like. Do you have any ideas? Hey, what are you day-dreaming about?" The tanned boy raised an eyebrow.

"Tsss!" The other blond hissed.

"Is it a _whoooo_?" Naruto went on a limb.

"Shut up, yeah!" Deidara looked away blushed.

"It is? IT IS! Who is it? Who is it? Tell me? I can help you! Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto insisted in disbelieve at the beginning, and then out of curiosity.

"Stop ranting!"

Naruto grinned posing and pointing two thumbs at himself. "I can help! Naruto Uzumaki is an expert when it comes to matters of the heart! Believe it!"

"You sound like an idiot," Deidara glared.

"Hey hey! Don't insult me while I am trying to help you!" Naruto pursed his lips disappointedly, but soon recovered. He bent down wiggling his eyebrows, "Is it a girl or a guy?"

Deidara glared even harder.

"What? I need to know... Guys need different tactics."

When Deidara didn't answer, Naruto ogled intensely at him. "So who is he?"

"He is no one!"

"Then he is a he..." Naruto threaded. "What type of guy is he?"

"Fuc-"

"You can help me get Sasuke a present, and I can help you get him!" Naruto explained innocently.

_I am not going to get him off my back, am I? So be it..._"You can get him a tie. You probably need to get one from a good brand so it would suit his status."

"Hey! That's a great idea! I can brighten up his colors too! Shake it up a bi-"

_Oh God! He is going to buy an orange tie! Doesn't he have any artistic fibers in his body!_"Yeah yeah yeah..." Deidara hissed with a bored tone.

"So what brand should I get?"

"May be Stefano Ricci."

"Ste-f-a-n-u-u-o- Do we spell that?" Naruto asked typing in the search phrase.

"Are you seriously an author! Move aside!" The long haired blond pushed Naruto to the side, and tilted the monitor to his side. He was starting to get hooked with the task at hand.

"Here you go. This one looks really good." Deidara tapped the screen. When he turned his head towards Naruto, he saw the boy's lip twitch. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-n-nine h-hunder-r-r-rd dollar?" Naruto gulped.

Deidara sighed, "How much do you intend to pay?"

Naruto started to laugh nervously, "I don't have much money... May be I should give him something with sentimental value instead...He wouldn't mind, right?"

_I would eat bricks if it meant affording a decent present for Itachi, yeah!_"Yeah, you should give him a two dollar greeting card and a blowjob." He mocked.

XXXXXX

One week later, Naruto walked into the office almost skipping. Deidara looked up from his new desk at the giddy blond.

"Did you just have sex or something?"

Naruto continued to smile as Sasuke walked in. The raven subtly winked at the blond before closing the door to his office.

"You gave him a blowjob, didn't you?"

"You really want to know?" Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"Not really," he muttered alright the curiosity was killing him.

"I will tell you."

"Are you sure he wouldn't mind you sharing the intimate details of your love life with his subordinates?" Deidara asked half sardonic.

"It's okay. You are my friend after all." Naruto said casually.

Deidara's eyes widened. _His friend... Does he consider me his... friend?_

"Yesterday was our six-month anniversary."

The other blond nodded still shocked by the other's warm declaration. _How could he say it as if... as if... he actually likes me._

"Well, I made him a bunch of cards. You know... Cards and coupons that give him free hugs, free kisses, free... you know" Naruto blushed at the revelation. "...one Vito voice, and even one chance to flirt with another guy- Actually, I cut that last card."

"How old are you?" Deidara mocked.

The blond totally disregarded the insult and continued to rant. "I also got him a sweat suit too. Black, though, because I didn't think he will like it in orange. Well, I mean I know it's not 'fitting' of his status, but I think he should loosen up when we are alone."

_He probably shredded the sweat suit into pieces by now. No way would an Uchiha wear such a second-rate thing._Deidara thought.

Suddenly, Naruto started looking around the room cautiously.

"What is it now?"

Naruto motioned for Deidara to come closer. The long haired boy hissed, and then complied. "I... got him a box of cup ramen."

"Why do you have to whisper this exactly?"

"Shhhhh!" He looked left and right again. "For some reason, I have noticed he has been eating a lot of ramen lately. Even more than me. Can you believe it?"

"A-"

"Anyway as soon as I gave him the box, he lostitandjumpme!"

"W-what?"

"I think ramen... Ehm ehm... makes Sasuke h-horny. May be ramen is an aphrodisiac. I have always suspected, but-"

Deidara's brow twitched. That must have been the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard in his life.

"I can prove it! If you come over for dinner... I- I will cook some ramen... and a second later he will... go to the... bathroom."

"That can mean many things, Naruto."

"Just come, alright?"

XXXXXXX

Deidara heaved a deep breath as he stood infront of Naruto's and Sasuke's place. He didn't really understand why he had to visit them, but his curiosity to see how they live was too intense to disregard. He knocked once.

Instantly, the door opened, and Deidara's eyes widened. Sasuke stood their wearing a second rate sweat suit. Sasuke **Uchiha** actually wore that thing for Naruto's sake!

"Come in." Sasuke signaled.

"..." The blond stood in a daze staring at Sasuke. Something inside of him clicked...

"I-I need to go!" The artistic boy ran away. He kept running until his side ached. He kept running until his heart bumped so hard, it was about to explode.

When he finally stopped, he was under Itachi's apartment building. Slowly, he walked to the grocery store a few building away, and back. He kept his eyes on the floor as he walked down the stairs, even though the elevator was working.

A few minutes later, he was knocking on the pent-house's door.

Itachi opened. "What are you doing here?"

Instantly, Deidara raised the plastic bag full of cup noodles he bought earlier up.

"What's that?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Please eat ramen with me!" Deidara screamed out, not knowing any other way to ask the other to want him back.

"Deidara, are you drunk?"

"Ramen... please." He raised the bag higher, as he ogled at the floor beneath his feet feeling Itachi's eyes pierce through him.

"I am busy-"

"Itachi, I am waiting." A rough voice called for Itachi from inside his place.

Deidara furrowed his brows, feeling tears threaten to break free. He pushed through the Uchiha, and ran towards the voice. And there he was; Kisame lying on the couch shirtless, with his pants unzipped.

"I think you have crossed the line. Out before I call the security-" Itachi ordered facing Deidara's back.

The blond turned around and looked him eye to eye. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks, as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You think you're so cool! You think you are too good for me! Having your eyes on me makes me sick! Always judging me... and my love for you! You are so heartless and despicable! You bring out this side of me that I don't know. It makes me... it makes me want to... hate you!" He snapped.

Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"You might consider me just a passing one night stand. Just wait and you are going to see that you will never find someone better than me! And... AND I am prettier than him!" He pointed at Kisame angrily before storming off towards the door.

"And I am not going to be your spy anymore! Find someone else! Oh, and I think it's pathetic you keep meddling in your brother's life cause you have none!"

**Clash!**

The door was slammed shut.

"He is pretty gusty," Kisame leered. "Or may be you just screwed him up. Poor boy, he lost his mind."

Itachi sighed.

"You probably should have pointed out that we weren't doing anything," Kisame added examining the silent man closely with his eyes.

It was a year ago that Itachi first met Deidara. He was recommended by Sasori, a business acquaintance of Itachi. The man had claimed that the boy was a great assistant, but Itachi knew that 'assistant' was just a more appropriate label for 'boy-toy'. He also understood that Sasori was obsessed with eternal beauty, and he probably out grew Deidara.

Unlike Sasuke, Itachi never enjoyed sleeping with his subordinates. In fact, he never got pleasure from anything except business and looking after his brother in his own sick kind of way. Yet, he let himself slip just this once; he slept with Deidara. The next morning, he bought him an expensive present to pay him off.

None the less, the blond seemed to only grow fonder of him. He considered letting the boy go. However, Itachi was a sensible man. He suspected that firing Deidara would result in Uchiha co. being sued for wrongful termination . Sure, with the unlimited resources and the flock of lawyers the company had, Deidara was never going to win the case. Yet, fearing the negative publicity, and unnecessary pain, Itachi decided against firing Deidara.

For the rest of the year, he had grown fonder of the blond. Deidara sort of added color to a world that only had shades of black and grey. You might say, Uchihas had always had a thing for fire-headed blonds. Unlike Sasuke however, Itachi kept himself on a short leash. He had broken his rule once, and he wasn't going to break it again. He didn't need to tell himself twice, he wrote Deidara off.

Yet, now that Deidara was literally 'off'. Now, that he probably would never see him again. Now that, the boy had confessed his love and his hate in the same sentence... Itachi felt a bizarre sensation in his chest. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, yet he realized it wasn't a short-lived sentiment.

"Are you going to look at the mole or not?" Kisame roused Itachi from his contemplations.

"You should see a doctor about it Kisame. I am not going to check your genitals for irregularities." Itachi frowned.

"I should have asked the boy to take a look when he was here," Kisame muttered to himself.

After a few minutes of silence, Kisame shifted in his seat. "He didn't get to you, did he? You are still going to go head with your plans, right?"

"Yes... I will bring Sasuke the news tomorrow."

Kisame smirked glad that Deidara's explosion didn't talk Itachi out of his plans. Although he didn't agree with what his friend was doing, he had invested too much effort into the plan to see it go to waste. "I_almost_ feel sorry for your brother and his blond."

**-To Be Continued-**

(1) '_Someone's_soul in _his_nose' is an Egyptian idiom meaning 'fed up'.

**What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15, Spoiled delight

Hey everyone,

First of all, I would like to announce my new original fiction. It's on my fictionpress account (link on my profile), and it's titled "Teacup rebel"

I would really appreciate your support on fiction press.

On another note, this chapter is a bit heart breaking. There is a lot of anger and confusion... But I think things will get better.

You see, I believe that we all make mistakes. I think everyone hurts someone some point or another in her/her life. Regardless good or bad, we are human. Regardless if we love someone truly or not, we are not perfect.

So here is the chapter...

**Chapter 15, "Spoiled delight" **

Sasuke bent over the conference table, signing the document. Finally, the deal that he had been working on for the last six month was becoming a reality. Icha Icha was finally going to expand into the maid/ butler café industry.

The Hyūga family which owned the biggest coffee chain in the country had finally agreed to be partners with Icha Icha in its new venture.

Now, single men, women, and couples would have the opportunity to go to "Icha Icha; Make your fantasy true in erotic paradise" café chain.

The raven kept a still expression as Hiashi Hyūga signed the documents. The stern man pulled away nodding at the Uchiha. He wasn't very keen on expanding their business to the "_porn_" industry, but his business advisors informed him that the project would be financially rewarding.

Sasuke bowed pokerfaced. "It's an honor to be doing business with you, Mr. Hyuga."

The man tapped on his nephews back, signaling for the young man to take over from there. Soon, the man left with his employees.

"I think we ought to celebrate this new partnership," Neji stepped up. He was the one handling the deal on the Hyuga's side after all.

"I know the perfect place," Sasuke added. "Just excuse me for a second. I will instruct my assistant to cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day."

The raven got out of the room, and quickly towards Naruto's office.

The blond boy was so nervous waiting for Sasuke; he had nibbled his nails until his fingers almost _bled_.

Still keeping his stoic face, Sasuke pulled Naruto from his arm into their office, and subsequently into the bathroom.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked dreading bad news. Sasuke really worked hard on that deal.

The Uchiha closed the door, and turned around. "FUCK! I did it!" He raised his fists into the air, and then attacked Naruto with a passionate kiss.

Still a bit dazzled, Naruto blinked his thick golden eyelashes. "You did it? _You did it?_"

"I just multiplied Icha Icha by twenty! Do you know how many employees we will have? How many more books we will be able to publish? How much circulation of our magazine we will be able to grantee? Not to mention the profits and publicity we will gain from the coffee shops!" The raven was unusually loud, sliming uncontrollably. He would have never imagined before that he would be that proud of running an erotic publish firm. Slash that; it was a conglomerate now!

"I knew you could make it! I knew! That's my coffee!" Naruto smashed his lips against the other.

When they broke their kissing for gasps of air, Naruto sat on the toilet lid.

"We will celebrate to- (pant pant) - tonight. I shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." Sasuke said trying to recompose his expression.

Naruto nodded.

"I love you, bun. I love you." Sasuke said before leaving the bathroom.

XXXXXXX

When Itachi arrived, the perverted firm was almost deserted. He walked to the receptionist, and the girl was wearing a silly party hat, and talking on the phone.

"Yeah, Yeah, I bought the decorations. I will be at your place in no time." She paused raising her finger up to signal for the man to wait for a few seconds. "I can't believe it too, Naruto! I used to be afraid of him, but he really made a difference here. I don't believe I am actually going to say this; but I think he is really making that perverted old man's vision come true." She spoke quickly. How could she ever forget Jiraiya's lectures?

"_Someday, men would be able to walk around proud of who they were. They would walk with heads lifted up high, with one hand holding an erotic novel, and the other hand down their pants,"_ Jiraiya used to say. As terrifying as it sounded; it was starting to become true.

She hanged up, and looked up at Itachi. "Mr. Uchiha, are you here to celebrate too? The party was moved to Naruto and Mr. Sasuke's place."

"Celebration?"

"Icha Icha just signed the deal with the Hyuga Corporation. Isn't it amazing?" She chirped.

Itachi frowned. He had heard about Sasuke's plans, but he had doubted that a reverent family like the Hyuga will agree to such a deal. This could really mess up his tactics. He had thought that he had more time. Yet, it was obvious he had to make his move almost immediately.

Right then, a small framed man walked out hidden behind the big box he was lifting. He was groaning.

"Are you leaving, Deidara?" The receptionist asked.

The blonde's view was blocked. He cussed "shit" when he almost tripped. "Yeah, I will be focusing on my art from now on."

"It won't be the same without you," she added.

The blond had been working there for almost five month. One month under Itachi's management, and the rest as a spy for him.

"No more stuck-up business men thinking I am a toy. I had enough." He dropped the box onto the desk, landing with a loud thud.

He clapped the dust off his hands, and then turned around- "Itachi!"

"You are quitting?" Itachi asked.

"I don't see why I need to be here anymore." Deidara frowned looking away. He searched the carton's contents, busying himself so he would have an excuse to avoid the other's gaze.

"I-I need to go now. Can you lock after you leave?" The receptionist added taking off her hat.

"Yeah, I will bring the key to the party. I will be right after you."

"Deidara, are you sure you can afford living at the same standard without working for me. You are used to an expensive life, and art doesn't pay much-"

"It's none of your business. Don't try to act as if you care what will happen to me. Plus, I am done being your toy! I am done being Sasori's toy! I prefer to starve!" He snapped.

"Do you have any savings-" _How will he live without his salary from Icha Icha, and the money I pay him?_

"I said '**Don't act as if you care!**'"

The older raven sighed. Although he believed that he could live without Deidara, he wasn't going to let the boy go bankrupt. The only reason Deidara managed to survive living a life he couldn't afford was because Itachi, and Sasori before him, looked after the boy financially. Itachi, unlike Sasori, had hid the fact that he paid some of the boy's other expenses from him.

"Do you know how much your rent costs-"

"I will move to a cheaper apartment!" The boy shouted as he started to move away.

All of Itachi's logic was pressing him to let it go. The boy could starve to death for all he cared. Yet, _something_ was forcing the man to keep the conversation going. "It's not that easy-"

"I will find a job-"

"Deidara wait!" The man raised his voice slightly, urging the other to stop scampering away. "What will you write on your C.V.? You don't even have a college degree."

"I have always managed to make ends meet-"

"You have only managed to sell your body! Both of us know that you only made it this far because you let whoever-" Itachi snapped, yet he paused when Deidara turned around and glared at him.

"Why are you doing this? You are the one who doesn't want me in his life? You always _always_ wanted to fire me, right? You got your wish. So why are you doing this?"

"D-"

"Do you want to see me cry? Or do you get a kick out of humiliating others? Yeah?" Tears started to slip down plum cheeks. "Here, I am crying. I am humiliated. Had your fun? Care to leave me alone now?"

"I don't want to see you cry," Itachi talked in a low throaty voice. "I didn't fire you. You quit. But I can forget about your resignation. You can come back, and work for me-"

"I don't believe that I thought I loved someone so heartless like you!" The boy snapped, voice cracking in a hoarse harsh grumble towards the end.

"Deidara-"

"I'd rather work on street corners!"

The man wanted the other to wait. He even contemplated about bringing up the other's debt to him in order to force him to stay, but then decided against it. He had hurt the boy enough.

XXXXXX

Deidara waited in the hotel's lobby for the firm's receptionist to come pick the keys. He was crying, and he didn't wish for anyone at the party to see him. He started calling her on her mobile again. He really wanted to go home, and get into his bed.

She didn't pick up. _Damn! She probably can't hear the phone. I will just leave the keys with the hotel's staff. _

"Deidara!" Naruto squeaked as he ran out of the elevator to where the boy stood. "Aren't you coming up?"

The long haired blond shifted. Naruto was the last person on earth he wanted to see right now. "Something came up... I can't really stay-"

"Have you been crying?" Naruto frowned when he noticed the puffy eyes.

"It's no big-"

"Is it the guy you told me about? Did he hurt you?" The blond furrowed his brows. He reached his hand out to wipe the other's tears.

Deidara shied away from the hand. "I am fine-"

"No, tell me-"

"I said I am fine. Here are the keys!" He threw the keys at the other's chest, and started to dart away. A hand held him still however.

"Let my hand go, Naruto! It's none of your business-"

"Tell me who hurt you so I would smash that bastard's face! No one is allowed to hurt my frien-"

"Don't even say it!"

"Friend."

That was it! Deidara had had enough.

"You know what that friend did to you? I was spying for Itachi, helping him to break you and Sasuke up! And you know what; I hate you! I hate you for having someone to love yo-" The man snapped.

"Deidara!" Naruto shouted clenching his fists. "Did you really try to break me and Sasuke up?"

"..." He looked away.

"Answer me!"

"Yes!"

"Because Itachi forced you, right? Not because you wanted t-" The blond needed to hear his friend say that it was Itachi who forced him. Naruto didn't want to lose a comrade. His friends were his family. They were his support. They were his back that kept him up, his legs that pushed him forward, and his fists that stopped any aggressor. They were his life! Even a friend he had only known for a few months mattered.

"He forced me, but I also wanted you to be alone. Remember the time you went to a sauna house, and Sai followed you there. Remember how Sasuke happened to go there, and see you nude together? You almost broke up, right? Well, it was all my doing!"

"Shut up," Naruto whispered bottling up.

"And the time a random guy claimed that Sasuke slept with him on his business trip... That time Itachi didn't even plan-"

"Shut up."

"I told all the secrets you entrusted to me to Itachi-" Deidara didn't even know why he was saying what he was saying. May be he just wanted to hurt someone else, like how he had just been hurt. May be he just envied Naruto too much? Or perhaps, he was just a bastard...

**PUNCH**

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" The blond shouted. He then started dragging Deidara away from the crowed that was starting to form around the both of them.

When he finally stopped, his grip had bruised the other's hand. "Why?"

"You are not better then me, yeah! So why does he love you, and not me?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Y-you like Sasuke?"

Deidara puckered brow, "Sasu- What are you talking about?"

"What are _you _talking about?"

"Itachi!"

"Itachi loves me? Me?" Naruto almost squeaked.

"No!"

"Then who the hell loves me and not you?"

The long haired boy froze. "Itachi..."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said! Still, you... Sasuke makes himself look like an idiot for you... yeah..."

"So... This is it? You want to break us up, because you don't have what I have?"

Deidara shifted not knowing what to say. Suddenly, he was feeling very self-conscious about his childish tantrum. "I deserve love too..."

"Sorry..."

"What?" Two blond eyebrows rose in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to flaunt my relationship infront of you." Naruto mumbled. He then raised his voice up, "I understand your pain. But even then, I would have never tried to break up you and someone you loved up, if I was in your shoes. I would have been happy for you. That's what friends do... I would have punched anyone who would try to hurt yo-"

"Don't talk like that! Don't try to make me feel bad about wh-what- what... I need to go!"

The blond darted away.

XXXXX

As soon as the blond got into the taxi, he covered his mouth with the palm of his hand in awe. How could he be such a bad person? He was awful. He was an awful friend. He had run out on two people he cared about that day. Yeah, '_cared about_'. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he didn't regard Naruto as a friend, he still failed.

"Are you okay back there?" The cap driver asked.

"Mind your own fucken business!" Deidara snapped.

_It's not his fault, _Deidara mourned. _I am shit! _

XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX

Naruto got out of the elevator, looking down.

"Here you are. I have been looking for you!" Sasuke appeared out of nowhere smiling. "Let's talk privately," He dragged Naruto into their room.

"Sasuke..."

"Are you okay? You look miserable."

"No, I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am fine, bastard. I won't be hanging myself with the telephone cord anytime tonight. Don't worry." Naruto joked trying to not spoil the happy occasion.

"Great, because I have more happy news. Remember the director of Uchiha Corporation overseas? The one Itachi wanted to fire." The raven smiled excitedly.

"Yeah-"

"Apparently, after the board heard of the Hyuga deal, they decided to offer me his job. Can you believe that?"

Naruto smiled, finally forgetting about the situation with Deidara. "Are you serious?"

"Naruto, it's my dream job! My father was even the one to inform me. He said he was proud of me... He never said that before." Sasuke was being exceptionally wound up, but the moment called for it. In fact, he lived for that moment.

The blond jumped on the raven wrapping his legs around the other's waist. He kissed the milky forehead, and then French kissed the raven. He couldn't have been happier for his baby.

"You did it! My coffee did it!"

"I couldn't have done it without my bun," Sasuke swirled Naruto around. It was childish but he didn't mind.

Amidst of laughter and giggles, the Uchiha start to tell Naruto about their new life; He told him about how he was going to buy them a house. Something stable. Something they could call their own.

He decided he was going to sponsor Haru's education. He also promised to buy Naruto all the ramen he could eat. He promised he will help him learn French-

Naruto giggled, "Why would I have to learn French, silly?"

The raven paused, "The job is overseas Naruto. It's in the company quarters in Europe."

"But our lives here..." Naruto suddenly lost all his enthusiasm.

"We will build a life there! We have each other."

"Haru... the guys... and Iruka-sensei..."

True, Sasuke was a man without bonds. His only attachment was to his blond. He lived in a hotel ready to move out any day. He worked a job that he had considered a step towards better prospects. In other words, Sasuke lived a temporarily life in Konoha. It wasn't his home.

On the other hand, Naruto was a nester. He didn't yearn to be great on his own; he wanted to be great _for_ others. Everything he ever did in his life, he did for the people he loved. He wanted to get rich to make Haru live a comfortable life. He wanted to be famous so Iruka would be proud to say 'I raised him up'.

He had planned to take over the orphanage. He had planned to help Shikamaru use his brains in something useful. He had intended to help Kiba confess to Hinata, and Karin to find the love of her life. In other words, he had bonds. He loved Sasuke more than anything in his life, but Sasuke wasn't the only one he loved. He had connections and ties that he could by no means sever.

"You can visit them on holidays."

"But-"

"It's my dream job, Naruto."

The blond paused, looking down at his feet. He felt a weight clench around his throat, suffocating him. "I-I don't think I can ever leave Konoha... Sorry, Sasuke..."

The raven started panting for no reason. Actually, it was probably because his heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was peeking before it would come to halt. "What do you mean? I can't go without you!"

"Sorry..."

"Naruto!"

"Haru would never forgive me... I promised Iruka I would help hi-"

"Iruka can get help with the money I will give him! Haru can stay with us during summer-"

"Everything I love is here!"

"How about me?" Sasuke frowned.

"I don't want to lose you..."

"So I am supposed to sacrifice the thing I have always worked for? My career! My father's recognition!"

"How about my dream?" Naruto looked up with tears threatening to break out of his eyes.

"You can be a famous writer regardless of where you live!"

"It's not just about being a writer! Don't you understand? I have a life here!"

"Don't be selfish!" Sasuke shouted, completely losing his composure.

"You are the one being selfish! Don't ask me to let go of all my friends and family-"

"I am your family!" Sasuke pounded his hand over his chest to lay emphasis on his point.

"Sasuke," Naruto started to weep like a child. "I don't want to do this... I don't want to stand in your way."

"Then come with me."

Naruto shifted. He didn't want to lose his life in Konoha, yet he didn't want to stand there and watch as Sasuke slipped away from him. "I... I can't..."

"This job could change our lives!"

"What's wrong with the life we have now?"

"It's not enough! It's not what I worked for."

"Well, sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you planned."

Naruto felt all his blood flush to his face. He couldn't think anymore. His mind was blank. He didn't even know if he was making any sense or not. He just... He couldn't put his feelings into words.

"Naruto..."

"We didn't plan to fall in love, and now we are really happy. Right?" He felt egotistical trying to ask Sasuke to give up his dream. He loathed himself for it. "Try to be satisfied with out li-life now..."

The raven paused, "I can't..." He bit his lip. He didn't want to speak his mind. He knew it would hurt Naruto if he didn.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..."

"You are changing Icha Icha! You are advancing-"

"Naruto, it feels like you want to hold me back."

"..." Naruto looked away rubbing his bloodshot eyes raw.

"I can't let this happen..." Sasuke whispered. Somehow, it seemed his previous words had burned his throat like acid. He couldn't talk anymore.

"But... I love you!"

"I- I can't ask you to abandon everything for me either..." The raven murmured looking away.

"Sasuke, no! Don't leave me," Naruto punched him in the arm, and then started fisting the raven's shirt.

"I-I guess- Naruto, don't hug me. You are ma-making it harder! Naruto!" He pushed the boy away after Naruto tried to shush him with kisses. "Sorry, I have to follow my purpose!"

"..." Naruto rubbed his arm, which had collided with the wall after Sasuke had shoved him away.

Sasuke turned around to leave, but stopped after two steps. "Are you sure you can't come with me? I will do everything I can to make you happy..."

Naruto shook his head, body trembling.

Sasuke got the point without even looking back. "Okay," the raven left leaving the door slightly open.

Shikamaru, who had noticed the tears in Sasuke's eyes as he left the room, peeked in. He entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Naruto..."

The blond wiped the tears with his sleeve. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I never thought I would see Uchiha cr-"

"Shika, please... Please!"

"Fine. But whatever you guys were fighting about, I know you will get over it. You love each other too much to let anything ruin what you have."

**- To Be Continued - **

**Please review, reviews make my fingers move. **


	16. Chapter 16, Everyone plots!

**Hey guys!**

Sorry for reposting.

I just wanted to let you know that I will be editing the mature scenes out of this fiction. I will post the unedited version on livejournal for now. I **really really urge** you to add my livejournal account. The details are on my profile.

I would also appreciate it if someone is will to help me edit these parts out of my stories.

There is no Itachi*Deidara progress in this chapter. But, give it time.

**Chapter 16, "Everyone plots!"**

Turned out Shikamaru was wrong; love didn't triumph over all. A raven was gone, and a blond was forsaken.

Itachi had rushed the travel process in order to get Sasuke out of the country as soon as possible. He couldn't allow Sasuke time to change his mind. Plus, he went of his way to make the travel date sudden, to avoid the old movie cliché; Naruto chasing after Sasuke in the airport.

Sasuke on the other hand didn't know if he was glad with the haste or not. It was painful restraining himself from going back to Naruto, so it was a blessing to have a barrier of distance between them. However, he had also hoped that in case of a delay, Naruto might change his mind. His yearnings remained unrealized though.

Nara lied on Kiba's couch watching as Naruto devoured his third bowl of ramen. The brunette scrunched his nose muttering 'troublesome' under his breath. "How'd stomach wolfing so much when it's not even nine in the morning?"

The blond mumbled something incoherent while downing the leftover soup. He massaged his stomach, sighed a sign of satisfaction.

Shika's heaved a sigh of frustration on the other hand. Whatsoever Naruto's cryptic answer was, he knew it wasn't going to console him.

"Uzumaki, are you okay?" He glanced at the grinning boy.

The tanned author gave him a thumb up. "Kibaaaaa! You are out of ramen!"

A symphony of lethargic cusses flowed from the bedroom, followed by a pillow hurled towards Naruto with amazing precision.

The blond evaded the object in one quick move, "What's wrong with him?"

"He was asleep. So was I," Nara bated an eyelid trying to make a point. The blond had been brisk and energetic to an annoying extent ever since Sasuke traveled.

His friends empathized, nonetheless. In fact, they were alarmed from how uncaring he had seemed moving out of his love's place. He hadn't even squandered one tear. It was just 'troublesome' and unnatural.

Sure, they wanted their friend to move on. Yet this wasn't moving on; it was flat out denial.

"So, you're going out with me?"

"No."

"You even know where-"

"No!"

"Shikamaru," Naruto pleaded with a seesaw voice and puppy eyes.

_Ughh... What's the point of refusing when he will just end up dragging me with him anyway? Sigh... Well, perhaps going out would be good for him. Friendship is so bothersome sometimes... _

"Fine," He gave in. "Where?"

"The park for some research. A site suggested I should observe people then use the information as a model for my characters." Naruto said ironing his shirt with his bare hands. "We can pass by Temari's office on our way. Earn you some points. May be you'd finally get into her pants-"

"Hey! Hey, that's my girlfriend you are talking about." Shikamaru got up finally. She was a bit controlling, except he loved her. That was women for you; you could never figure them out. Plus, she did let him into her pants before. He just didn't bother sharing the information with his pals.

XXXXXX

Shikamaru dialed his fire-head's number as he walked next to Naruto. He wanted to inform her that they were on their way.

"Hey Shika. What are you doing up so early in the morning?" She answered.

"Naruto wanted to go to the park," Shikamaru almost sighed feeling like a forced parent. "We will pass by your office in a few minutes. Is it okay to come up?"

An abrupt pain took over Temari's voice making it exceptionally husky. "Is he still pretending to be alright?"

Shikamaru peeked at Naruto over to his side. "Yes, yes, fine... I will bring by coffee." He paused elbowing Naruto in the shoulder and tilting his head to point at the coffee-shop near by. "Get her the_ frappe with whatever flavor_ girls drink. I will finish with her." Nara whispered.

Naruto nodded, making a mental note to tell Shikamaru that he would never get a girl while having this attitude. He strolled towards the shop.

"Did he leave?"

"Yeah..." Shikamaru said feeling guilty for sending his friend to run errands. Yet, he really needed to speak to his girlfriend in private. "He is still acting as if Uchiha never existed. He doesn't even mention his job at Icha Icha anymore."

"May be he _really_ is over him."

"I know Naruto, so I doubt that. It's not like him to give up on people he loves so easily."

"So what're we going to do?"

"Just bring your brother tonight. You said he liked men, right?"

"Errr... Shika, I am not sure about that plan. Gaara has a tendency to alienate others around him-"

"He sounds like Naruto's type. Plus, it's either him or Sai-"

"Not Sai!" She just about spat it out. "I will bring over tonight. Tell Kiba to clean up his disgusting place because Gaara can be touchy about these sorts of things."

"That's settled then."

She sighed, "I hope you are right about this."

By the time Nara was off the phone, he was pushing the café's door open. He walked inside, scanning the vicinity for Naruto. No sign of the blond. He managed to push through the crowd waiting for their morning coffee, and reached the clerk.

"Have you seen a blond man with whisker like scars on his fa-"

The girl behind the counter pointed towards the bathroom. A few people were walking out grumbling and whispering about something.

He made his way over, listening to their chitchat.

"He is probably suffering of a mental break down or something!" A woman whispered with a gasp at the end.

"That's just not right! Doesn't he have a home to cry in?" A man mumbled ruffling with his hair.

"Poor child," An old woman knocked on the door once, and then shock her head in distress.

Nara frowned feeling out of the loop. He stood infront of the bathroom's door and called, "Naruto?"

"Shika," A weeping pained voice grumbled from behind the door.

The brunette's eyes widened. Other than embarrassing situation Naruto had put him in infront of the crowd that started to round up, his heart throbbed. Sunshine was heartbroken, and Shika felt powerless. How could he take all the pain away? He couldn't, and it killed him.

He tried to open the door, but something was blocking it from inside. "Naruto, open the door."

"Do you know the man inside?" A teenager with a large zit on his nose asked frowning. From his name tag, he was the manager.

"He is just having a bad day-"

"If he doesn't get out in five minutes, we will be forced to call the authorities."

Shikamaru nodded hissing under his breath.

"Naruto, open."

His chest burned when he heard a long agonizing howl. "H-he is-is gone..."

"I know..." Shika swallowed. "Naruto, they will call the police."

"..."

"Naruto?"

"..."

The manager then walked next to Shikamaru whispering something about an emergency key. In a matter of a few seconds, a click was heard. The door opened, and Shikamaru peeked inside.

Naruto was hugging his legs in one corner smelling a cup of coffee. His face was drenched in hot tears, and painted in a hue of crimson. His lips were yellow however from how hard he was biting into them.

"Naruto..." The genius almost gasped. _When did Naruto become so... crushed?_

The blond turned around, "I miss him." He hugged the cup towards his chest tighter, spilling most of it over his shirt. Thankfully, it wasn't that hot. He sniffed its musky aroma as if his life depended on it. It smelled like his baby. He adored that smell so much. As silly as it sounded, he wanted to hug that smell. He wanted to sleep next to it. Cuddling. "He is gone! I l-let him _go_!"

Shika kneed next to his, moving one hand through the golden curls. "He will be back." He wasn't sure if it was the wise thing to say on the long run, but he couldn't bear watching his friend breakdown anymore.

People would always say a friend would tell you the truth. Biggest lie ever! Sometimes friends would lie. Sometimes they lie out of their asses to just wipe your tears away. Cause sometimes you would do the wrong thing for a friend. Regardless of how much you would want to speak wise words, you would act like an idiot. '_He will be back', 'It was his fault', _or _'you look much better than her'. _Lies! No one would ever want to see his friend hurting.

The crimson in the bloodshot eyes made the sapphire stand out even more, sending chills down Shikamaru's spine when they ogled at him in desperation. "But he-"

"You _know_ he will be back." The man uttered sounding so certain, Naruto chose to believe him.

"I spilled the coffee..." Naruto whined a bit childishly. He didn't know how he could act so pathetic. So weak. It wasn't like him.

"I will buy you another one."

Naruto nodded standing up with the other male's help. People watched as Naruto walked out leaning slightly against his friend's shoulder.

One way or another, that was what Naruto stayed behind for. That shoulder to lean against. A friend who would walk head raised up next to you even in shame.

XXXXXX

Naruto sniveled grinning. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry for that! I kinda lost it back there, didn't I?"

"Naruto, you don't have to act infront of me." Nara stated.

The blond who was walking in reverse, turned around. He skipped two steps ahead of his friend, "Hey, hey, Shika, lets go buy a mobile for Haru!"

The man froze. "Why? You can always reach him by calling Iruka."

"Hmm, all the kids at his school have fancy phones. I don't want him to feel left out."

"Are you sure..." _you can afford it? _

"I will borrow from Kiba."

"Na-"

"I will pay him back as soon as I publish my bestselling novel."

Shikamaru smiled. _At least he didn't lose hope. _

"I was thinking may be I should write something from my heart." He used Sasuke's term. "I mean erotic novels are cool too, but how about a book on destiny?"

"Destiny?"

"Something like two people who break up to chase after their dreams, but they never lose hope about getting back together. Until those same dreams bring them together one day." Naruto almost chanted feeling strangely giddy. He had decided to believe in what Shika had told him. He couldn't survive otherwise.

"I see..."

"The poor one works and works until he has a multi-national company of his own. And then they meet when their companies decide to merge..." Naruto went on.

A brunette eyebrow twitched. _I think Naruto lost track of the plot... Is he just reciting his hopeful scenario for the future?_

"So they only chased their dreams to..."

Shika had his heads in the clouds by that point. He tuned Naruto off, and was wondering if he had made a mistake giving Naruto false hope. _I just ruined the plan to help Naruto move on, didn't I?_

"... then he appears one day infront of his front door-"

"Naruto," he interrupted.

"What? I didn't finish yet!"

"You said he will one day appear infront of the other's door, right?"

"I think so... I am still working on the details-"

"What will the other do until that day?"

"Work to build his company."

"Other than build?"

"I don't see your point?" Naruto scratched his head.

"He won't try to find someone else?" Shika clarified, studying Naruto's reaction with his eyes.

"Why would he? He knows in his heart that the other will be back one day."

Oh crap! Shikamaru wanted to hang himself. If he had known that he would screw up this badly, he would have never agreed to go down in the first place. He had this feeling in his heart all along that that day was going to end badly.

"But... What if-"

"He is going to come back one day!" Naruto frowned clearly not being able to separate between his fiction and real life. Many writers had fallen into that trap before after all.

XXXXXXXX

Iruka stood watching the workers pound nails into the walls and demolish others.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell Naruto?" He spoke into the phone.

"You are aware of how Naruto thinks. He might think of it as... something I didn't intend it to be." The raven answered. He didn't want Naruto to think of the loaded check he sent the orphanage as a bribe to get him to travel, or worse; an act of charity. The blond would snap if he ever suspected.

"Sasuke, if you don't mind me asking; why are you doing this?"

"I promised I would sponsor Haru, and help with the kids."

"But this much..." Iruka shifted uncomfortably. "Ayumi, don't play with the nails!"

"The amount is not much. Plus, you need it more than I do." The truth was Naruto's family had sort of developed into Sasuke's own family as well. At least they were closer to him that his own family. Now that he was working in the Uchiha Corporation, he was making tons of money. Yet, he didn't have anyone special to share it with. In fact, he didn't know what to do with money, except buy more material things... Somehow, after realizing how a warm body next to you in bed means, material things stopped mattering to him.

So, it felt good knowing that Naruto and _his _family were on the receiving end of his money. It made him feel like a father who works abroad to support his children. That way, he was actually working for something other than self-actualization.

"But-"

"Iruka, don't worry about it. Fix the building, and get the kids some toys. May be a few computers. Just spend it as you wish. Don't worry if you run out. I will send you another check soon."

The door opened, and two familiar figures walked in.

"Thank you sir for your donation." Iruka hastily finished the call.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked shocked at the sight of construction workers.

"Oh, a very generous man donated some money." Iruka said walking away from Naruto in an attempt to evade him. He was never good at lying.

"How much? And who is he?"

Iruka avoided the first question because it will only raise more suspicion due to the amount. "Someone who... Err... was raised up here, and made it big later on. He is repaying his debt or something." The sensei patted himself on the back for being so fast to respond with such an intelligent answer.

"If he was raised up here, then I must know him... But I don't think anyone I know became rich-"

"His before your time. I mean... He left the orphanage when I was two or something."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I wouldn't know him if he left here forty years ago or something... but why so sudde-"

"Forty years? Fo...Fo... FORTY years! How old do you think I am?" Somehow, when Iruka got angry, his ears would always swell with blood. Naruto always found it cute, yet funny. However, this time it just looked terrifying.

"He he he hehehe..." Naruto giggled nervously. He could see a bloody murder in the near future. "Twenty one tops!"

"Twenty-seven!"

The Uzumaki shifted on his feet, "Is-Is-is that a new shampoo you are using, your hair looks so sof-"

"You noticed the grey hair, didn't you?" He fisted his hair like a T.V. housewife off her Prozac. "It's all because of you, you know. I always knew your scares were going to take ten years off my life! _Come quickly; Sasuke egged the mayor's car! Naruto strode nude into the girls' bathroom! Naruto! Naruto!_" The man recited angrily. A little hurt, but milking the situation to divert the boy's attention off the donation topic.

Tanned hands waved in the air, "I-I am- I-"

"I almost forgot you were a nightmare as a child," Nara spoke for the first time since entering Iruka's place.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru grinning helplessly asking him to get him out of the pinch.

_Troublesome..._

"Iruka, did you know Naruto was planning a double date for you and him tonight?"

The teacher paused. "Really?" He blushed. "I... It has been a while... I am not sure if I can..."

"What's with the sudden change of attitude?" Naruto mumbled receiving an elbow in the ribs from Shika.

"Sure you can. Naruto always says how Kiba's dad eyes you when he comes to pay the alimony check." Shika added.

"He does... doesn't he?" Iruka blushed even deeper. "It's not him, is it? 'Cause I can't do that to Tsume." Kiba's mother was a good friend of his after all.

"Don't worry."

"How does he look like?"

Shikamaru froze for a second trying to put his intelligence to good use, "It wouldn't be a _blind _date if I tell you."

"Well, at least tell me his name," Iruka fluttered his eyelashes. He hadn't been laid for so long, he didn't know if they still did it the same way or not.

"Naruto knows his name. Right, Naruto?"

"Ehhh? Yeah... I do..."

Iruka stared him waiting for an answer.

"Actually... I have his card right..." He searched the contents his wallet for any card. _Photo, discount card, frequent sipper club-_

"Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"One second... Searching..."

_Atm card... Damn it... I need one fricken business card! Oh here is one._

"Kakashi Hatake!" Naruto chirped. His grin faded as he remembered who the man was. A pervert!

"It has a nice ring to it!" Iruka grinned. "I will go call Hinata so she would look after the kids tonight. We are going to have such a great time!"

"Yeah... great time..." Naruto's head dropped.

Next to the desperate boy, a man stood smirking inwardly. He had managed to redirect Naruto's attention away from the identity of the donor, who was clearly no other than Sasuke. Not only did he save Iruka, he also managed to force Naruto onto going on a double date with Gaara.

He would do a victory dance if he wasn't too lazy. Plus, now he had to get on with the second part of his newly found plan. _Sasuke Uchiha... _

**- To Be Continued - **

**Opinions please! **


	17. chapter 17, Just before midnight

First of all, I am sorry I said I will update some of my other fictions soon, but then didn't. I just spent so much time editing chapters and moving them to live journal... I ended up with a writer's block.

On this note, some of you might have noticed that the lemon scenes were edited out of most of my fictions. I am sorry for that. It's really out of my hand. A lot of fictions were deleted recently from fanfiction . net so I wanted to protect mine.

Anyway, almost all my un-cut fictions are on livejournal (nickname: bittercandy248) now. I will upload the few remaining one soon.

For future chapters edited I will state in the author not if it is cut or not, so you can look up the unedited version if you are interested. Direct links are found on my profile.

Note: Some fictions- which are basically one lemon after the other- will be moved to livejournal, and deleted from here.

**Chapter 17, "Just before midnight" **

The teeth chomped the peppermint gum nervously. The blond was just about to freak out; He hadn't expected his savings to run out this quickly. In fact, he had thought they would last him for at least three month. Yet, they were almost all gone before the end of the first.

_Shit..._

Deidara sat crossed legged while ogling at his over drawn checkbooks. _I have no money left after paying the rent, my car's installment, and fixing the water heater. If this keeps on going I will have to work the street corners for real! _He hissed throwing the checkbook flying across the room.

It felt as if life was hurling one predicament after the other at him. He hadn't noticed before how much his spa treatments, art supplies, daily expenses actually cost. It was as if someone had been supporting him behind his back.

He shrugged that thought away, tossing another piece of gum into his mouth fretfully. He hated what he had to do, but he could see no other option. _May be I should call Sasori... He would lend me some money, yeah... _

Laying his head back onto the cushions, he stared at one spot in the ceiling. _I wonder if Itachi misses m- No No! I shouldn't think about him... I wonder if Naruto is alright... Whatever, he is probably planning another ridiculous present, and Sasuke would probably love it regardless. _

XXXXXXXXX

Itachi sat in his office looking at the fax he had just received. It was Deidara's bank statement. He had to pull some strings to get it. He didn't know why he felt obliged to get in the first place... It wasn't as if he loved Deidara, right?

_Idiot... He is already broke. _He frowned, finally looking up from the paper between his hands. Seeing the dimmed empty offices, he felt empty. Deidara had always stayed with him after everyone had left, regardless how late the Uchiha decided to work.

He rotated his chair looking towards the large window behind him. It ran from one side of the room to the other, over looking the whole city. Somehow during the night, the city lights seemed more beautiful then the sky...

Right then, a symphony of fireworks lit up the skies. Apparently, some sport event was about to start in the city.

He swallowed. Last time he watched fireworks, Deidara had been with him. He remembered how the blond cheered about art being a blast.

He remembered thinking that the blond was an idiot. In fact, he had forgotten about that art comment completely until today... So why was he remembering it right now?

He sighed glancing at the phone. He picked up and started dialing his brother's number, but then hesitated. _I shouldn't. He probably hates me. _

A second later, he decided to busy himself with more work. He chose to revise a contract that had been waiting on his desk for months now. He moved his eyes over the page, but somehow the words weren't being registered into his brain.

_He will probably come back begging for money... _

The thin lips curved up, but soon the smile faded.

_Or Sasori... He wouldn't contact that pervert would he. The things that man made him do-_

His eyes widened distressed by the mental image. His heart clenched thinking of Sasori's overly pale hands fondling the blonde's tanned skin...

_DISGUSTING! _

He clenched his fists. He was losing his temper unlike his usual self. _And all for what! A blond who sells himself for money; Disgraceful! _

Right then, he heard a knock on his door.

Soon, Kisame walked in. "I saw the light in your office so I thought you might still be-"

"Do you need something, Kisame?" The man spat as if he was on edge.

"Hey, calm down. I am not the enemy here. I was making sure you are alright."

"I am fine." He gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" The well-built man eyed his friend. He had never seen Itachi that agitated.

"I am fine, Kisame, really. I want to finish revising this contract before mid-night." He attempted to compose himself.

"Why don't you call-it-a-day? The bags under your eyes are starting to show, and I don't think revising this contract is urgent. Go back home and get some rest."

"I don't feel like it, plus I am not feeling tire-"

"You are regretting what you did to your brother, aren't you?" Kisame smirked. May be his Uchiha friend would finally learn to stop bugging into his brother's life.

"Not at all," The raven spoke with a stoic expression. "I protected him from a con artist who was after his money and family name. I also helped him get his dream job. It was my duty as an older brother."

"Yeah, I am sure Sasuke is in his office -_alone_- working late, just like you right now." The man hinted.

"That's Ridiculous. It's probably four in the morning in Paris right now. Sasuke wouldn't stay that late." He knew what Kisame was implying, yet he preferred to ignore it.

The tall man frowned, "Itachi, I will be frank with you since you seem to be intentionally disregarding what I am insinuating-"

"Kisame-"

"You probably heard from your sources, but Sasuke had been over working himself. They are worried that he would overdo it, and end up-"

"This is just how he is. He had always aspired to perfectio-"

"This is not perfection, Itachi. This is escaping reality. Christ! I was fine with your plans when you were alienating Sasuke from the whores he used to bang. He probably didn't give a crap about them. But, breaking up the only real relationsh-"

Itachi stomped his foot onto the ground in anger, "And since when did you grow a conscious? You knew what I was doing all along. Now you are criticizing me. Naruto was going to hurt him! I did the right thing."

Kisame would typically smirk and joke about the other's cruelty. In fact, he had agreed with Itachi thinking that Sasuke would just move on. But he had seen the younger Uchiha on his trip to the European branch a week ago. The raven had been locking himself day and night in his office, even skipping lunch breaks. It was almost deplorable how the raven's shirt outlined his ribs.

On another note, he realized that he rarely-if ever-object to Itachi and that no one ever did like wise. So he expected some anger from the man, but never to this extent. Kisame was sure something else was troubling his friend.

Kisame waved his hand in the air not wanting to start a fight. "I am just telling you; your brother doesn't seem to be moving on."

"He will be fine." He grimaced looking away. "I need to finish r-"

"Reviewing the contract. I get it." The man finished the other's words. "I will leave now. Just think over what I have told y-"

"Good night."

Kisame walked out door cussing under his breath. The encounter he just had had seemed out of character. He was usually uncaring, and Itachi was usually calm. And although he would have given the world right then to go back to his indifferent attitude, he couldn't bring himself to forget how the broken Sasuke looked. He had known him ever since he was a 'snobby brat' after all. He had seen him grow up.

**RING RING**

He pulled the smart-phone out of his pocket glancing at the flashing screen. He smirked, _This keeps getting more interesting... _

"Yes, Deidara."

Kisame then heard a nervous gulp, "Kisame-san... I need your h-help." The boy choked on the word.

"I can't hire you after Itachi fired you."

"It's not about that. I was having some problems. Financial problems."

After a pause the man asked, "How much?"  
"T-That's not the problem as well... I think I got myself into some trouble..."

XXXXXXXX

"No! No! NO!" Naruto shook his head left and right in despair while fisting his golden locks.

"Just call him. It is just one date," Shikamaru sighed.

"I can't set up Iruka-sensei with a porn producer! I can't!"

"Naruto lower your voice please." He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache build up. "Iruka doesn't have to know his job. The man probably won't bring it up."

"W-W- Oh god- What if he tries to do something to him?"

"Do something?"

"Like... a perverted thing!" Naruto's face was drained out of blood at the horrifying notion. His face was almost tinted in blue.

"I think Iruka is old enough to look after himself-"

"What if sensei falls for him? What if that pervert rapes him in the alley behind the restaurant while I am in the bathroom?"

_Vivid troublesome imagination... _"That won't happen."

"It might!"

"Fine, don't go to the bathroom."

"What if I _really really _need to?" The blond asked with seriousness in his tone.

Shika rolled his eyes not believing that he was actually going along with this ridiculous conversation. "Then tell Iruka to go with you."

"Won't I seem childish?"

"Naruto, call the man already."

"Fine." He started to type the number into the keypad. Then he paused, "What if he doesn't agree?"

"Convince him."

"He might say no-"

"Give me the phone!" The brunette snatched the phone, fed up. "Hello, Kakashi Hatake?"

"Yes."

"I am a friend of Naruto Uzumaki, the writer who Sasuke Uchiha had referred to you."

"Hmm, Naruto Uzumaki."

"You remember him?"

"Not at all."

"A tanned blond, very loud and a bit clueless."

"Oh him. Yeah, I remember him. Did he finally decided to model for me?"

Nara shook his head not wanting to imagine his gay friend working as a porn star, "Are you single?"

When a long silence followed, Nara decided to intervene. "Naruto had mistakenly claimed to his professor that he was setting him up on a blind date tonight."

"Professor, as in a guy?"

"Yes."

"H-how hot is he? Do you have his measurements-"

Shikamaru hissed disgruntled. _What a pervert? _ "The date is tonight at eight. I will text you the address."

"How hot-"

"See for yourself. Bye."

When Shika turned to glace at Naruto, he bumped heads with the blond. "What a drag! Why are you staring at me this close?" He rubbed his sore forehead.

"What do you think? Will he be there?"

"I think you should take Iruka with you to the bathroom. Now, go get ready. You have a date too, you know."

"Do I need _too_?" The tanned boy whined.

"Do you want Iruka to be alone with a guy who asked for measurements?"

Naruto grumbled looking away, "I will go..."

Right then, Iruka walked in through the front door carrying a black plastic bag.

"New outfit, sensei?"

The caretaker blushed a deep shade of red, scratched his scar, and looked away. "S-something like that..."

Naruto blinked not understanding why the brunette would be shy. "Can I see it-"

"Naruto, you don't want to see it." Shika sighed.

"What? Why? Why wouldn't I want to see it?"

"Read the name of the shop off the bag."

"Shika!" Iruka blushed even deeper hiding the bag behind his back.

Naruto was quick on his feet so he got to glance at the name. Yet, he wasn't as quick when it came to deciphering it. "Calvin Klein Basics? Sensei, why are you buying thirty dollar underwear. I know a shop were you get three for five dollars only."

"I am starting to feel sorry for Uchiha," Nara whispered to himself.

"Hey! New briefs, sensei? Got a hot date tonight or what?" Kiba walked out from the nursery, followed by Hinata who was carrying an orphaned infant.

Naruto giggled, "Why would he need new brief fo- Ahhhh! No, sensei, No!"

"Naruto, it has been a long time, and a man has needs-"

The blond plugged his fingers in his ears, "I don't need to hear that!" It was just like walking onto your parents doing it.

"Fine. I just hope he takes it."

"Shika! He is telling me he wants him to "TAKE" it!" Naruto's voice woke the babies in the nursery.

Hinata gasped running to comfort them.

XXXXXXX

After a change of plans, Naruto was going to meet Temari's brother at the restaurant instead of Gaara picking him up from Kiba's place. Naruto didn't want to risk getting there late only to find _his _sweet innocentIruka- or so Naruto would like to believe- scarred for life after being harassed by the pervert.

Yet, that new schedule resulted in a very awkward situation. Naruto, Iruka, and Gaara had arrived, while Kakashi was no where to be found.

Naruto shifted on his seat filling the jade eyes burn into him. _Why is he glaring at me? Huh? Why? Why? What with the murderous aura? Why does he have a tattoo on his forehead? Is he in a gang? He is a gang, isn't he? Damn you Nara!_

Iruka elbowed Naruto when he noticed the terrified look on his face, and then murmured. "Talk to your date."

"Lets leav-"

Iruka laughed tensely pulling his arm away from Naruto's grip. "Sorry, Gaara, Naruto is very shy on first dates."

"I see," A rough throaty voice spoke, as Gaara remained expressionless.

"Sorry I am late, a homeless man-" Kakashi started but paused when Iruka turned to look at him. The brunette wasn't the best looking, but he had some sort of charm. It would be hard to put into words; he just made people want him in their lives.

"What happened to the homeless man?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yeah... He found the can." Kakashi mumbled, eyes curving up.

Naruto blinked not getting it.

"Naruto," the creepy voice called again.

The blond turned to his date feeling the urge to apologize for no reason. "Y-yes?"

"What do you want to drink?"

"I am not drinking tonight..." _I can't afford going to the bathroom. _

"Very well."

"Err... Gaara-san, w-what do you do? I-I mean y-your job?"

"If I tell you, I will need to kill you." Gaara spoke in a stern voice. He had remembered how his sister had instructed him to make jokes in order to elevate the mood.

Unfortunately, the so called 'joke' had the opposite effect. Naruto was almost trembling in his seat.

"Joking."

"Y-Yeah... Funny... Funny..." He gripped Iruka's sleeve. When he received no response, he turned his head around to take a look.

Kakashi was fondling Iruka's hand supposedly palm reading. Iruka was blushing and surrendering his hand completely.

"He is very attached to you." Kakashi commented on Naruto's act. "I wouldn't mind being attached to you as well." He smirked mischievously.

Iruka almost squealed.

Naruto's cheeks puffed at the scene. _How can this man touch Iruka-sensei so casually? _"Kakashi-san, why don't you tell Iruka sensei about your job? I am sure he would be very interested to know."

The silver headed man smiled innocently, "Yeah, I was just telling him." He then refocused his attention on the brunette, "Iruka sensei, I can just imagine the scene in my mind... It would be a best seller. Too bad I would like to keep you all to myself."

_He has done it! Show him his place, Sensei! _Naruto smirked anticipating that Iruka would react violently to the lame flirt line.

Instead, Iruka whispered something into Kakashi's ear making the pervert blush. Naruto's jaw dropped. _W-What could he have to say that would even make that- that- pervert turn red? _

"Naruto," Gaara called again.

When Naruto turned to face him, he found a hand extended for him to take. "W-what is that?"

"I will read your palm as well."

"..."

"Give me your hand."

The man's look forced the words to appear more intense then the date newbie intended. Naruto felt like escaping but he didn't want to leave Iruka behind.

_I was so lucky to have Sasuke!_

XXXXXXX

Gaara ogled at the stairs as he walked Naruto up to Kiba's place. He had been extremely nervous and anxious through out the date, since it was his first. He knew he wasn't the most social or likable person, but he really hopped Naruto wasn't alienated by his demeanor. It was out of his hand. It was just the way he acted when feeling timid.

Naruto paused when they got to their floor, "Thank you for walking me."

"..."

"I-I had fun tonight." He lied out of politeness.

"Yeah..." Gaara stared blankly.

"Okay... See you." The blond turned around fretfully to unlock the door. When he opened it, he got in, waved 'bye' to Gaara –who was still standing- and proceeded to shut the door.

"Wo-"

The blond paused, reopening the door. "Did you need something?"

"Would you like to go out again?" He looked away.

_H-he actually wants to go out again? Didn't he find tonight horrible?_

"Y-Yeah... sure..." He blurted out without thinking.

Gaara nodded, and started walking down the stairs.

"How was it?" Shika asked yawning.

"Don't remind me..." He sat opposite his friend.

"Well, it was just _one_ date."

"He asked me out again."

Nara glanced at Naruto studying him, "and you said?"

"I don't know what got into me... Did Temari tell you about him being in a gang or something?"

"He is in a gang?"

'N-no! He just looks weird."

"I never thought of you as a superficial person."

"I am not."

"Well, whatever you are, make sure you don't hurt him. Temari would kill both of us." He shifted his weight, placing his arm over his forehead to block the light.

"I won't." He got up to get ready for bed.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I called Uchiha."

**- To Be Continued - **

**What do you think? **

**I think you will find the next chapter full of surprises. **


	18. A random scene

Here is a random scene I thought of. I wanted to show what was going on with Sasuke instead of just focusing on Naruto.

**Random Contract with a bastard scene **

The raven hissed as he walked into the elevator. He would have preferred to keep on working, but Jūgo- his new assistant- had been relentless concerning how Sasuke needed to eat. Eat? The Uchiha hated the idea that humans needed to eat in order to survive... another thing to miss...

**Jingle**

He shifted alarmed by the sound; he hadn't noticed that the elevator started moving. Pinching the bridge of his nose he asked about the closest café that sells cinnamon rolls with crème fraîche Icing.

"It's right across the street, Monsieur Uchiha." The women added with a strange look on her face. How come he didn't know where it was when it had been opposite to the company quarters since the start, she wondered. Then she figured that may be the rumors about him were true; he had barely left his office once or twice since arriving a month ago. And he had only left because of necessity.

He frowned noticing her expression, and soon stormed towards the small coffee shop. Actually, it reminded him a lot of starbucks, instead of the French style café you would think of once France would be mentioned.

Walking in, he took his turn behind the long queue of people waiting to get their coffee. Every person would receive their coffee and then pass by Sasuke on his/ her way out, tempting Sasuke with the aroma he loved so much. But no! He wasn't going to order coffee. He had decided to quit it the day he had left Naruto behind... May be it was his way of punishing himself.

Suddenly, a rude semi-elderly woman forced her way infront of him out of no where. She then started muddling with her overly large bag punching Sasuke in the stomach with it. She didn't even apologize. The b**ch had no manners.

The raven gritted his teeth but kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to be rude in someone else's country. Plus, he only had her in front of him by then; only one person between him and his bun.

"I want a... what kind of things do you have?" She asked hesitating. The cashers smiled politely and started recommending some things.

"Okay I will take the smoked chicken sandwich."

"That would be 1-"

"No no, make it the croissant... Yeah the one with the cheese."

"A-"

"No! No! The one with the chocolate."

The raven heaved a deep sigh trying to keep himself from whacking her over the head. For a minute there he felt as if he wanted her to cry. She was messing with the wrong guy, on the wrong day, and in the wrong freakin café.

"Order already," He coughed.

"Fine, fine, I will have the cinnamon roll with crème fraîche Icing." She rolled her eyes at him in disgruntle. "Such a rude man," She whispered.

The woman walked away finally allowing Sasuke to place his order. "I will have a cinnamon roll with crème fraîche Icing too."

"Sorry, she took the last one."

The raven frowned, "How about any kind of cinnamon roll?"

"We have apple pie with cinnamon."

The raven frowned even harder. Quickly, he walked out of the bakery in order to chase after the woman.

He scanned the street for her grand-ma coat, spotting her fighting with a little kid. He found himself running.

"I will pay you double."

A second later, the bag rained clouts on him. "You pervert! I am not that kind of woman!"

"Salo-"He pursed his lips before cursing her. "I was talking about the cinnamon roll you just bought."

She paused for a second, and then spat, "No!"

"I said I will pay you-"

"Why? Why would you do that? You must be hiding something."

"It is _just _a roll. I am not hiding any thing."

"Then go buy it from any café!"

That would have been the logical thing to do, but right then the Uchiha wasn't going to allow himself the chance to reason. Instead he chose to snatch the bag and start running for no reason.

She tossed her bag at him while screaming, but he was lost...

He wasn't an Uchiha anymore. He wasn't the reasonable Sasuke.

He ran into the street almost getting rolled over the hood of a car. He didn't care though. He had been sane for way too long... No one should be that sane. He wanted to lose his mind for once.

When he finally stopped, he burst into laugher. _Such a bitch... _

He opened the bag glancing at the bun which had turned into a mash from being tossed left and right while he ran earlier. He picked it with his bare hands, feeling the stickiness dirty his fingers. He took a bite, and started walking back towards the company.

On that day, a new rumor started to roam the corridors of the company. On that day, Jugo had to pay the woman to keep her from talking from the media. On that day Sasuke had his first therapy session.


	19. Chapter 18, While pressing pause

Hey everyone,

Here is the new chapter. I have to say; it is not really my favorite chapter. I do have a lot of events in the making though. So prepare yourself for the next couple of chapters. I will try to update soon.

Please enjoy.

**Chapter 18, "While pressing pause" **

"You need to work with me if you want me to help you," the fish eyes studied the raven as he hissed roughly while shifting in his seat.

"I don't need help. It was just a momentarily lapse in judgment," The Uchiha stared at the psychotherapist, while inhaling a harsh gulp of air. He hated the feeling of being put on display as if he was sort of circus freak.

Sasuke tapped his knuckles against his knee angrily, glaring at the fish-eyes man sitting infront of him. The man stared back blankly, forcing the raven to look away while hissing.

"So, Sasuke, do you have any idea why you are here?" The psychotherapist asked after coughing twice.

"Because some idiots believe I need to," Sasuke spoke in a monotone voice. Surrendering to the orders of the board of directors had a sour taste to it.

"And what made them believe that-"

"Hffff."

"Sasuke, I know you are here against your will. But I am sure a man of your intelligence knows that such a public break down signifies deeper problems."

"Yamato, I am just going through a rough break up. Everyone does some time or another," the raven waved his hand.

The doctor swallowed deciding not to comment on how rudely the patient addressed him, "But not everyone attacks an old woman stealing her lunch."

Furrowing his brows, Sasuke moved to the edge of his seat. "She was obnoxious. You would have done the same thing."

Doctor Yamato smiled kindly, "Do you make it a habit to steal from whoever you find ob-"

"I am not a kleptomaniac. I just thought she crossed the limit by taking that last bun."

"And what was so special about that last one. Why not pick something else? Or may be walk down the street and buy another one from another café?"

"Because it was mine. She can't just come and take it from me. Mine!"

The tanned psychologist scribbled something in his note book indicating that he was on to something. "That bun belonged to you?"

"Yes. I was tried and I wanted it. I know I shouldn't have overreacted but I was too exhausted to think straight."

"I have been told; you have been over working yourself. You also spend days locked in your office," the doctor read off his note book.

"So? Work is very important to me."

"But don't you prefer to be out with some friends sometimes?"

"Work; that's why I am here. I sacrificed a lot to have this opportunity. I should make the most out of it."

"Does this have to do anything with the bad break up you mentioned before?"

The raven glared inadvertently at the man, and then sighed. "I was offered the job here, and he couldn't leave Konoha a few weeks ago."

"How did that make you feel?"

"It was just a break up," The raven lied.

"A break up that you are clearly not over."

"It is just that... a lazy bum called asking me if I plan to return back to Konoha."

"A lazy bum?"

The raven pinched the bridge of his nose remembering Naruto and Shikamaru in their boxers eating cheetos on his 7000$ couch. "A lazy bum. Anyway, he said that if I don't plan on returning, he will make sure Naruto moves on with some guy."

"Naruto, your ex?"

"Yes."

"And what was your decision?"

"I am here," Sasuke swallowed. "I worked hard for this job."

"And are you satisfied with this choice?"

"I don't have any childish thoughts about life being a utopia. I made the choice any sensible person would make."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I can't go back to working in a dead end job."

"You are still not answering my question. Are you okay with him moving on?"

The raven frowned. The man was sprinkling salt on a sore wound that could hardly heal as it was. Wasn't it enough that all the color faded out of his life leaving it in shades of grey. "I made my decision."

The therapist glanced at his watch, "Our time is up. I want you to burn some thing that reminds you of him before out next session. Can you do that?"

"Fine."

XXXXXXX

"Why would you do that?" Naruto frowned throwing his shirt onto the bed.

"I don't want you to stay attached to someone who is not coming back," it was troublesome. He had hoped Sasuke changed his mind by then. He had hoped the raven would be jealous enough to come back after he would hear about Gaara. Yet, when the raven insisted on his position, Shikamaru's plan crashed. So, it was a pain in the ass, but he wasn't going to let his friend bleed dry. Someone needed to burn the wound to stop the bleeding.

"He is coming back!"

"Why don't you hear his answer first."

"I don't need to hear his answer. He will be back."

"Naruto," Nara sighed. "I know you love him; but you either take a step towards getting together, or step towards moving on. Gaara likes you, right?"

"Buddy, Shikamaru is right. You are not getting any where hanging on to someone who already chose his career over you," Kiba walked into his guest bed room, muting the handset's mic with his hand.

"What kind of person would I be if I give up on Sasuke?"

"He gave up on you, why don't you?" Kiba shouted back even more thunderous than Naruto.

Shika shut his lids for a second agitated by the noise. Sighing, "Naruto, he said you should move on. That was his answer."

"I-I don't- He didn't mean it!"

"I agree. I think he struggled to say that, but that doesn't mean that he plans to give up his career any time soon."

"I don't expect hi-" Naruto looked away refusing to let that one tear slide down his cheek.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru sighed kindly. "Let's make a deal, okay?"

The blond shifted on his feet, "W-what kind of deal?"

"You travel for one week to Paris-"

"A-"

"Wait. Hear me to the end. If you manage to reach a compromise or a sacrifice; so be it. However if by the end of that week you still want to stay in Konoha, and he still wants to stay there; then you will move on. You will come back and date Gaara. It will hurt at first, but you are hurting now anyway."

XXXXXX

The long haired blond took a seat on the luxurious heated leather seat, waiting in the car while Kisame finished talking on his mobile phone. A few minutes later, the sturdy man opened the door and let himself in.

Deidara bit his bottom lip embarrassed, "T-thank you."

"I wonder how you will pay me back for bailing you out."

"I will figure a way."

"I am sure you will," the man smirked. "Tricking, huh. So how much does an hour with you cost?"

"Hey!" The blond frowned.

Kisame let out a harsh throaty chuckle, "What? I thought you would be used to that question by now. Plus, I am just trying to make sure that you will be able to pay me."

Staring at the carpeted ground, Kisame felt his skin burn from the shame. "One fifty."

"_Just one fifty? _What a pay cut! I am sure Sasori used to spend much more on you."

The tanned boy hissed feeling the expensive shirt he was wearing smolder his used flesh. Sasori was the one to buy it for him after a long night of compromising himself. "Stop mocking me. I had to do it."

"So, I get it you will refuse if I offer you three hundred."

"Shut up," he looked away trying not to get tempted by the money.

The tall man licked his dry lips, eyes piercing through Deidara's crotch. "Three hundred just to take all of your clothes off, and show me your pretty little body."

"I said shut up."

"The windows to my car are a double sided mirror. No one can see inside."

"..."

"I am sure _four _hundred dollars will be enough to pay for your food this month."

The blond shifted in his seat, closed the window to his right, and then started to take off his clothes. A few minutes later, he sat on the chair nude. He crossed his legs trying to hide his member in between his thighs.

Kisame swallowed feeling his throat itch from dryness. _What a body... No wonder Itachi couldn't control himself around him. _"Open your legs. I want to see all of you."

"That wasn't our deal. You only said I should take my clothes off. Now, focus on the road infront of you or we might end up in an accident."

The brute man stared straight ahead at the road. "I will give you two hundred more to open your legs."

Cussing, Deidara slid his legs apart exposing himself to the other.

"If I was that cop, I would have fucked you instead of busted you."

"Thank you for the _nice _complement, yeah."

"That's what I call art."

"..."

"Hey, I would give you three hundred more to start touching yourself. That would make it nine hundred in total."

Deidara pursed his lips as he sent a scornful glare towards the other man.

"I paid one thousand in bail. At least work off that debt."

"Fine!" He started jerking himself fretfully.

"Hey, slow down or you're going to hurt yourself."

"I don't care."

"Once you are hard enough, pick up my phone, and take a picture of yourself. That would make us even."

Coldly, Deidara grabbed the phone and snapped a photo of his erection. He then tilted the phone for Kisame to see.

"I can't see the rest of you in it."

"You didn't specify."

"Fine, take another one that shows your face. Make it a sexy pose, will you."

"No deal."

"Not even for one thousand dollars?"

"O-One thousand?"

"In cash."

"Fine. Just one photo though." He fisted his hair up posing while stretching his other hand with the mobile to take an eagle-eye snapshot. "Done."

"Will you be a nice boy, and send it to my email account? I want to make sure you don't delete it before getting off."

"Getting off?"

"You don't what I mean. I assume you know my account."

"Yeah..." He started pressing a few buttons silently. "Is that all?"

"You can forward it to Itachi."

"..." Deidara's jaw fell in silence. "You are going to send it to him?"

"_You _are going to send it to him. You see, my hands are busy with the car wheel."

"..."

"Now now, don't start crying. You are getting paid for it, aren't you? Plus one thousand dollars for just forwarding a message is a pretty generous deal if you ask me."

"You are a jerk!"

"I might be, just like you are a slut. Send it, it is not like he haven't seen you before nude."

Deidara hissed, his heart rate exploding.

"What, are you worried he would know that you're a whore? He already does. Send it. I won't go higher-"

"Fuck you! Let me out right now!" Suddenly, he snapped opening the car door. He looked out seeing the white lane lines drawn onto the asphalt pass by as if they were just one long grey streak. For a second there, he thought about jumping out.

"Are you insane?" He stomped onto the breaks. "You want to jump out of the car, and in the middle of nowhere?"

"Shut the fuck up!" He walked out half nude once the car came to a stop.

"Your money!"

"I don't want anything from you!"

For the next fifteen minutes, Kisame followed the fuming boy with his car, worried that Itachi would murder him knowing that he left the boy alone in the deserted road.

"Come in. I won't show him the photo."

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Come in. Do you plan on walking one hundred kilometers-"

"Why did you bring me out here anyway, you jerk?" The blond punched the car's frame, and then held his hand in pain while cussing a symphony of delightful insults.

"I never thought you are that sensitive. C'mon, I will help you get Itachi."

"I don't want to get him, and I am not sensitive!"

The blond continued to stomp, shivering as the night brought its chill down upon him. He hugged himself, peeking at Kisame to see why the man suddenly became silent.

"What are you doing?" His eyes shot wide open, when he noticed Kisame's phone pressed against his ears.

"Hey, Itachi."

"Don't!"

"I am here with Deidara. I am trying to convince him not to go back to Sasori considering what happened last time, but he insists on-"

"Shut up!"

"What are you saying Itachi? Yeah, that's him. He is already broke like you said.

"I had to bail him out of jail for getting busted while tricking-"

Involuntary, Deidara jumped into the car trying to snatch Kisame's phone. In less than a second, Kisame jerked out of his seat, closing the passenger door. He pressed a small button next to him, locking Deidara in.

The boy turned around fisting the handle, "Open it!"

"That's the children's lock, boy. Now behave and I will let you out when we reach your place."

Crossing his arms in an angry pose, Deidara kicked the other's knee.

"Now behave, don't make me hurt you!"

"You tricked me!" He stretched his arm, aiming to pull the wheel to the right. He figured if he annoyed Kisame enough, he would get fed up and let him out.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to kill both of us?" He put his legs down, pressing the brakes while parking on the side of the road.

"Let me out! Let go!"

A coarse hand gripped the tanned arm, pulling him over his knee. Deidara fought back, feeling the gear handle dig into his side.

"Ahh!" He gasped as the hand fell on his behind heavily.

"Itachi didn't know how to tame you, did he?"

"How dare you- ahh!"

**SMACK SMACK**

"Fuck you! I-is this a hand or a shovel?"

**SMACK SMACK**

"Settle down, or you will keep getting it."

A few minutes later, Deidara was in his seat pouting, muttering insults every once in a while.

"You want him. I could help you get him."

"..."

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" _Damn, I really feel for Itachi. He really fell for a horse- headed boy. _

"..."

"Itachi is not fond of getting close to other people. His father never gave him a chance to while growing up."

"..."

"He puts a tough face on, but he is terrified of getting hurt. You should know; you saw how far he crossed the line in order to protect his brother- in his own sick way though."

"He is not scared of anything. He is just a jerk."

Kisame smiled glad he finally got the other to talk, "He is a jerk, but he likes you. He wouldn't be pulling some strings right now so your case doesn't go to court."

"He-" Deidara furrowed his brows worrying. "How did he know?"

"I called him when you were in the car at the precinct."

"You shouldn't have."

"Are you sure? With your record, you would end up with a few months in jail at least."

Swallowing, "What do you know about my record?"

"I know enough to realize you have a habit of selling yourself for money whenever you're in a pinch. On the positive side, that would work for your favor in prison."

"I am not cheap..." He looked away. "D-does Itachi know as well?"

"Itachi has known everything about you from the start. So, ask nicely and I will make him yours."

"Why do you care?"

"For some reason; I consider that aloof bastard my best friend. So?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

The blond bit his lip, "Please help." He whispered.

**- To be continued- **

**What do you think?**


	20. Chapter 19, The chronicles of blonds

Hey everyone,

Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

I have noticed that the new chapters are getting fewer reviews then they older ones, so please tell me if I am doing something wrong.

On another note, **Emails are blocked from appearing in reviews and private messages. **So please, if you are sending me you email, send it directly on my hotmail. (It's on my profile).

Note: Sora is an actually character in Naruto. He appeared during some filler episodes.

**A Random "A contract with a bastard scene"**

It had been two weeks since Sasuke was given his so called 'homework'. He had searched his drawers, and raided his belongings for something that reminded him of Naruto to burn. Needless to say, he had found more than a few dozen things. Yet, _somehow_ everything was suddenly too valuable to burn.

For instance, he still needed his sweat suit in case he wanted to go to the gym. He also needed Naruto's hand made chop sticks incase all the forks at his place needed cleaning. Not to mention, the big ugly green frog wallet was too vital to be thrown out. What if Naruto asked for it back?

Sure, Sasuke was never going to the gym in the hideous outfit, or eat with the splinter-making-machine that Naruto carved out of a stick he found in the street. It was simply harder than expected to let a piece of your love burn away.

He sat on the floor with a small metal trash can on his right and a fire-extinguisher on his left. In his hand, he held a photo of Naruto kissing him on the cheek. Staring at it, his heart ached.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and called Dr. Yamato's clinic.

"Hello, Dr. Yamato's clinic," A chirpy female voice answered.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. I would like to cancel my session tonight."

"One second. Dr. Yamato instructed me to transfer your call if you tried to cancel your session."

Before he could react, a silly tone started playing. Sighing, he waited until the doctor picked up.

"Hello, Sasuke. I hear you want to cancel your session. Should I remind you that I have to report back to your superiors?"

"I am not canceling, I am just postponing it."

"This is the sixth time you _postpone _it. I am sorry, but if you don't make it today, I will have to tell Mr. Orochimaru that you discontinued treatment."

Sasuke cringed hearing the name of the sly snake. Wasn't it enough that the snake was trying to get the board of directors to vote to remove Sasuke from his position. "Fine. I will be there."

"Don't forget the task assigned."

"I didn't forget," he sighed.

He hanged up, and started ogling at the photo once more. He walked towards his computer, scanned it in order to keep a copy, and then walked back towards the basket. _It's okay. I can burn it. _

He dropped it into the bin, and then dropped a few useless documents and some gas on top of it. When the bin was half packed, he light up a match and let it plunge onto the papers. Less than a second later, he sprayed the container with the extinguisher. Involuntary, he tried to pick up the photo, burning his hand but salvaging it.

XXXXXXX

"I am sorry, but everything is indispensable," The raven talked while crossing his feet, and avoiding the doctors shocked look.

"Sasuke, what are you wearing?" The brunette therapist asked ogling at Sasuke's orange cheap sweat suit. He had suspected Sasuke had lost it since the raven walked into his office. His pervious assessments had deduced that Sasuke was very aware of his position in society, and was always keen to be exceptional but not eccentric. However, today Sasuke walked in wearing an orange sweat suit and a matching cap, while carrying a lime green frog wallet. Not to mention, the awful sandals that produce a blinking orange lights whenever he took a step.

"A prove that I am still using everything that reminds me of Naruto. He bought me this outfit in two colors; black and orange."

"I can see that..." The man sighed in desperation, the bright orange almost giving him a headache. "Do you actually wear that outdoors?"

"I wore it on my way here," the raven spoke proudly, making the therapist sink deeper into worry. The boy was completely detached from reality. Plus, he was starting to suspect that Naruto was fictional because no real human in his right mind would buy someone something this awful. Here he was thinking that the bread maker he got last charismas was a horrible gift!

"And how did people react?"

"I don't care about what they think. It is very comfortable."

"Can't you buy some _other _sweat suit that is comfortable, yet doesn't remind you of Naruto, and burn this one?"

"I don't want to disturb my workout routine," the raven answered with a stoic face.

"How about the-" the man paused pointing at the frog wallet. "Forgy... thing?"

"This is Gama-chan."

"I assume it is something Naruto bought for you as well."

"It's his wallet. I found it in one of my boxes after moving here."

"And you can't burn it as well?"

"No."

"How about any of your photos together?"

"Bad for the environment."

"Shred it."

The raven paused for one second thinking the other's words over, "I don't have a shredder."

"Lucky enough, I have a shredder right here. Why don't you use it right now?" The doctor asked almost certain that Sasuke was going to come up with another excuse.

"Sure, where is it?" The raven asked.

"Right there," he pointed at the machine over his desk, waiting to see how Sasuke would react.

The raven stood up, got the photo out of his pocket, and walked over to the machine. Just before he slid the paper in between the gadgets teeth, he stepped onto the electric cord. The poor appliance was heaved across the desk, and onto the floor.

"Sorry, I will fix it." The raven smiled, accidentally stepping on the machine twice, and breaking it.

The therapist felt like crying; it had cost him some money. "It's okay. Just leave it there."

"I will pay for it- You have a scanner? May be I should scan the photo and then delete it." He started to approach the doctor's brand new lap top.

"NO!" The man almost squeaked. "Step away from the computer, Sasuke."

"Is something wrong?" The raven turned around innocently, as if he hadn't just murdered a machine.

"It's okay," the doctor heaved a sigh trying to calm himself down. "Lets forget about the assignment for a minute, and talk about something else."

**XXXXXXX End Scene XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 19, "The chronicles of blonds"**

Naruto stood in the street confused. Whenever he tried to speak to anyone in English or Japanese, the person would just pass by him as if he didn't exist. Yet, those two languages were his only option considering his French was limited to 'bonjour" and 'Merci'.

For the next hour Naruto toured Paris in search of Sasuke's address, ending up with a huge taxi bill. Which lead him to one conclusion; Paris charm aside, he was already missing his home town. Still, Sasuke was minutes away, and his heart couldn't help but wiggle at the thought.

He paid the driver the huge amount grinning while shouting 'Merci' out. His noisy scene attracted the attention of the porter who didn't shy from eyeing the blond and almost rolling his eyes.

Glad he had some body's attention, Naruto ran towards the man. "Hey, do you know where I can find Sasuke Uchiha's apartment?"

The man pursed his lips, moving to the side to block Naruto's entrance to the building. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Appointment? I don't need it," The tanned boy chirped, "I am sure he will be happy to see me. So, where can I-"

"Sorry, I don't know where Mr. Uchiha lives," the man interrupted rudely thinking that Naruto was probably a stalker. "Plus, he is usually out during the mornings."

"Fine, I will wait for him here."

The blond let his bags plummet onto the ground, and then sat onto the biggest of them next to the porter.

The man with the obviously dyed hair stared at him in astonishment, "W-what are you doing? You can't sit here."

"Why not?"

"T-this is- this is unacceptable."

Naruto pouted raising one eyebrow- an expression he learned from his lover. "This is public property. I am sitting outside the apartment complex." He pointed at the edge of his bag that was barely outside the doorstep.

The porter frowned, walking in and whispering a few words into the receptionist ear. Two minutes later-

"Hey Hey! You soaked me!" Naruto screamed as a maid splashed water outside the entrance.

She then started to sweep the rough pavement infront of the building drenching Naruto's bags in muddy water, forcing the blond to carry all of them off the ground.

"Oh, did the water get on you. Too bad. I guess you have to leave now. Pishhh," The man shooed the blond away with a mocking expression.

Naruto hissed, _there should be a law against wasting water and rude doorkeepers! _The blond gritted his teeth readying himself to kick some ass.

"Naruto?"

The angry male turned around without losing his angry expression, but soon it faded. The raven stood infront of him with pinkish lips parted in surprise. A moment followed where both of the hearts stopped. It was a moment of amnesia, blocking out everything and everyone else. When they came to it, Sasuke was embracing Naruto as his lips reacquainted themselves with the sweetness of the other's flesh.

"I missed you," Sasuke panted finally parting from Naruto. Yet, he kept his arm around the other. May be on some unconscious level he was terrified of losing him again.

"Me too," The blond buried his face into the other's chest taking in the smell he had missed so much. On another thought, he took a profounder sniff, "Hey, you don't smell like coffee anymore."

He sniffed again, "You smell more like... cinnamon."

The raven blushed. Should he admit to putting cinnamon on everything he ate and drank because the smell reminded him of his bun? No, he shouldn't. He shouldn't mention depriving himself from coffee as well. He wouldn't survive looking so desperate. "It reminded me of you," the mischievous words escaped his lips. Naughty words disobeying their master.

Naruto snuggled while wiggling to get more comfy. He almost slept right there and then against the other's chest. "I- [yawn] – missed you more."

The Uchiha kissed the golden mope, "Let's go up."

Finally out of the moment, Sasuke looked around and noticed the staff staring at him. He could just see the shock in their faces, and he loved it. They had always believed the man was an asexual workaholic who was vulnerable to psychotic breakdowns, and not a lover of a stubborn hot blond.

"Carry his bags up," he ordered.

XXXXXX

The blond jumped onto the fluffy bed, finally relaxing between the sheets. Sasuke stripped, kneeled on all four, and crawled onto Naruto like a cougar. He planted a passionate kiss against the plum lips, "You're here to stay?"

"Depends," Naruto struggled to fake a smile as realization set on him. He had been so thrilled meeting with Sasuke that he had forgotten all about the deal he had made with Shikamaru. He shifted suddenly worried; if it didn't work, he would have to leave Sasuke forever. He couldn't survive that.

"What do you mean?"

"Ehm... I made a deal with Shikamaru."

"A deal?" Sasuke backed away.

"Yeah. Come here for a week and see if we can make things work. May be reach a compromise."

"A week? That's too short-"

"Sasuke, if we can't make it work... I will have to give up on you, and move on with some guy he introduced me to. That was the deal."

The raven furrowed his brow, crawling out of bed and towards the bathroom.

"Are you upset? You are upset, aren't you? I am sorry. I know I am selfish for assuming you are not over me-" Naruto went on and on, realizing that he had just forced Sasuke into a deal he had no say in. He had signed Sasuke up for potential heartache.

The raven walked out of the bathroom a few seconds later ogling at the anxious look Naruto wore, "I am not over you... We will make it work, alright? We have to make it work. I can't live without you."

The blond nodded as Sasuke approached him. The raven pressed his body against the sun kissed one forcing him to lie on the mattress. The toned abs rubbed against the flat tummy, as Naruto brushed his fingers over Sasuke's bony ribs.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's lips parted when he noticed how much weight his love had lost.

Instead on answering, the Uchiha climbed over the other, and started nibbling of the soft flesh around Naruto's nape. His hands slid down, finger tips tracing the curves of Naruto's body. When he reached the bun he loved so much, he squeezed gently.

The blond dug his thing fingers between the locks of the dark hair, brushing the bangs away from the milky skin. The other's face, touch, and smell felt so nostalgic. It was one of those moments you would like to frame, and store for cold nights in need for warmth.

XXXXXXXX

"You are really going to do this?" Deidara asked. "What if he gets really angry at you?"

"I am sure he will," The tall man adjusted his tie.

"So why do it?" The blond eyed his reflection in the mirror, slightly annoyed by a small zit on the side of his nose.

"Because how else could you afford going to that charity ball? The seat costs tweleve hundred dollars, you know." The man mocked. "It's the perfect setting since both Itachi and Sasori will be there. If Itachi wasn't jealous enough from me to snap, he will be jealous enough of Sasori."

"Why would he be jealous of Sasori? Sasori doesn't even want me anymore," The blond commented remembering how Sasori had dumped him the day he found a younger better looking boy toy.

"It doesn't matter what actually happens. What does matter is what Itachi will see, and Uchihas tend to only see what they think is going on, boy." Kisame replied while bending over, and sucking on the other's neck.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" He tried to push the other away, but his hands were restrained.

A few seconds later, Kisame backed away eyeing the large hickey he just planted. It was still a light shade of pink, but he was sure it would be crimson enough by the time they arrive at the ball. "Just in case telling Itachi that I will be paying your lawyer fees doesn't do it."

The blond rubbed the sore flesh, frowning in disgust. "You will really do that?"

"Let's just say you owe me," he clapped his hands dusting it of nothing. "Make sure you act like your mine and you like it."

"What if he thinks I actually like you, yeah?" He didn't want Itachi to give up on him.

"Even better. Uchiha's hated when their egos don't get to cum."

"W-what?" He raised one blond eyebrow.

XXXXXXX

Itachi leaned against his chic car, sucking on his cigarette waiting of Kisame to arrive. He was never a fan for smoking, but he needed relieve since he was just about to go to a ball where everyone kissed everyone's ass and faked interest in a charity cause they don't give a shit about.

He blew the smoke out his nose and from between his lips, and watched it evaporate into the humid air. He looked at the hotel a few meters away where he had to go, and sighed.

"Itachi," A car passed by him, parking right infront of his Mercedes.

The dark orbits observed as Kisame walked out of the car, followed by Deidara. His eyes narrowed. "You're late."

"Sorry. The princess took forever to get ready," Kisame shrugged his shoulder hinting that the delay was Deidara's fault.

Itachi's eyes traveled towards the piece of art that had just exited the car. His mind went blank for a minute before his friend interrupted.

"He wanted to thank you for hiring a lawyer for him, but you don't have to bother yourself anymore with this problem. I will be taking care of it from now on."

"What do you mean?" He raised a dark eyebrow.

"You said you didn't care about him right. I assumed its okay to take him for myself. I need to add some spice in my life."

Itachi frowned noticing the pink bruise on the tanned neck, "I see."  
"Or are you having second thoughts?" the strapping man smirked slyly.

"No, I am fine. I just never assumed you are interested in him."

"Well, the boy has many talents if you know what I mean," Kisame winked, sending angry shudders through Itachi's body.

The pale Uchiha remained silent, avoiding eye contact with the younger male. As soon as they walked into the hotel, Deidara headed for the bathroom leaving the two business men alone.

"I thought you will bring a date?"

"I decided against it."

Kisame examined and analyzed Itachi's reactions carefully. The man was less talkative, and more broody then usual.

"It's your decision, but you know what will happen when the money whores see you unaccompanied. Their will be a few ladies stalking you tonight."

"I won't adjust myself to suit them," He almost spat losing his composure. That reaction alone made Kisame smirk inwardly.

When Deidara returned, he whispered a few words into Kisame's ear. Directly afterwards, the tall man declared, "We will be back".

Itachi watched as they walked away bothered by the fact that he couldn't keep an eye on them anymore. Just when he was about to calm himself down, Kisame's large hand pinched Deidara's butt. He almost tossed the shrimp cocktail he was holding towards the crowed the two vanished into.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Itachi-sama," A humble looking man appeared out of nowhere beside the rich future heir. A small built young man hid behind the other's frame.

"Do I know you?"

The man laughed nervously, "I doubt that a man of your position will know a mere Uchiha corporation employee like me."

"It's always nice to meet a dedicated employee," Itachi faked a smile. He was sure the man had followed him with an ulterior motive in mind. _He is probably going to ask for some money, and brought his son with him to sway me. Despicable. _

"This is my son, Sora." The man glared at his shy son to go ahead and bow to the Uchiha. "He is still very shy, but he admires you greatly."

"Thank you, Sora." Itachi smiled again, the same old smile.

The man then paused for a second indicating to Itachi that he was about to bring his request on. _Expectable. So what is it this time; Money? Position? Recommendation? _

"M-My son..." The man's voice started to shake, and his hands started to tremble. He dropped his head down. "I had to retire earlier this year because of some medical problems. I wasn't able to work anymore."

Itachi heaved an irritated sighed, "I presume you are asking for money."

The man dropped his head, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. "Please Itachi-sama, I will lose my house and my wife if I don't pay the loan sharks."

"..."

"He-" The man pushed his son forward. "He can be your servant. He can work the debt off-"

"You say you are afraid of losing your wife?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wouldn't you lose her anyway if she knew you were selling her son?"

The man shifted on his feet and decided not to admit that it was a new young wife. "Working as a servant for you is much better than having his father killed by loan sharks."

When Itachi didn't answer and only looked at the entrance to the hall where the ball was held, the man continued. "H-He- He is still innocent."

Itachi slowly turned his head towards the man, "Are you insinuating what I think you are insinuating?"

The man nodded, and the boy shuddered.

For a second there, Itachi wanted Sasuke to be there with him so he could see how spot on he was. He wasn't a bad brother, or so he believed. At least he wasn't selling Sasuke for money. Plus, he had told Sasuke before that money and power dictate people's actions. If only Sasuke was there...

-** To Be Continued - **

**Any thoughts? I would really love to hear what you have to say. **


	21. Chapter 20, Go Blondie, You tell him!

**Hey everyone, **

Here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

I noticed that many of you have problems finding my stories on livejournal so I am creating an account on adultfanfiction. It might take a bit of time to upload everything there because I have to convert the format and upload around 19 stories. Anyway, I will keep on updating everything on livejournal and sending notifications.

Note: If anyone is willing to help, please contact me.

Please Enjoy.

**Random scene **

Naruto's lips parted in a wide toothy smile. Giggle, he rolled to the side, but soon the slim milky skinned body climbed onto him. The raven kissed the tanned cheek, hardly controlling his smile.

"Stop it," Naruto whined as thin fingers tickled his abdomen forcing him to convulse and shy away. "My heart hurts!"

"Baby."

"You're the baby," He pouted.

"Yeah, that proves me wrong." The other teased.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Hey, how is your new job working out?"

The raven sat up on the bed without caring to cover his exposed member, "It's demanding."

Naruto's heart couldn't help but giggle at the other comments. He knew it was selfish, and he honestly felt ashamed for feeling this way; but Sasuke's declaration meant that there was a possibility that he would return to Konoha.

"So, you don't like it here?"

"I didn't get a chance to like it here. I was busy missing you," He winked.

"Sasuke," Naruto got up, approaching Sasuke with lusty lips. When he was near enough to hear Sasuke swallowing and yearning for their lips to connect, he moved away. "Don't wink again. You look creepy- Aw! No spanking! No- Ahh!"

The raven started rubbing the rear harshly, digging his fingers in, and smacking it causing the blood to rush to the member that had just been released a few minutes earlier. "You like this?"

"Yeah," Naruto moaned, leaning back, and expecting his coffee to keep on pleasuring him till he climaxes.

"You really want me?" The raven whispered, rubbing his body against the other.

Feeling the urge to enjoy the friction of his man's hard manhood inside of him, he ignored his bashfulness. "I want y-you."

"Are you turned on?"

"Yeah..."

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"F-fuck me," he spread his legs apart inviting the raven to position himself in between.

Right then, the Uchiha slapped the tanned bun. He got out quickly heading for the bathroom while smirking, "The lotion is drawer next to bed."

"Damn you, Sasuke Uchiha!"

**XXXXX End scene XXXXX**

**Chapter 20, "Go Blondie, You tell him!" **

Itachi frowned harshly at the old man, "How much do you need?"

The man shifted on his feet, "Whatever you could spare, Sir."

"Now, both of us know that you have a certain number in your mind," He tapped his expensive leather shoes against the ground.

"Fifty, sir."

"So that's your son's prize tag... So be it," He pulled a check book out of his pocket, snapped his fingers at one of the concierge to bring him a pen, and wrote the man the check.

The man held small piece of paper with more care than he had ever given his son. He drew it nearer to his big nose, and examined it dripping sweat onto his suit. "T-thank you, Uchiha-sama. You are v-very generous."

"Don't thank me. He's paying for it," Itachi nodded his head at the boy. The boy flinched approaching tears.

The man looked up swallowing in a bit of confusion, "Sora, go with Uchiha-sama."

"F-father..." The boy whispered quickly in terror, his eyes begging his dad to reconsider.

"Go with him. He doesn't have all day to waste waiting for you."

"How about you leave?" Itachi suggested although his tone of voice was on the verge of sounding like a command.

The man nodded quickly leaving his son behind. The abandoned son bit his bottom lip almost drawing blood. "I-I-I..."

"Sora," Itachi's voice suddenly became softer and much mellower. "How old are you?"

"S-s-six-six-"

"Sixteen?" The Uchiha finished the boy's words saving him the trouble.

"Yes."

"Do you go to school, Sora?" Itachi uttered the boy's name again intentionally, in an attempt to connect with the terrified teenager.

"N-not anymore. I have to work."

"To pay for your father's debt?"

"Yes."

"And how did your father get himself into this situation?"

"A-"

"And Sora, don't lie to me. I know it's not because of medical problems."

The boy's started twisting his finger's anxiously not knowing how to answer.

"It's alright, he is not here anymore. He sold you remember?"

The boy swallowed, "H-he likes to drink and g-gamble... and marry."

Itachi frowned again, "Sora, I will give you the address of a foundation that helps boys like you. I want you to go their, and tell them that I sent you. They will provide you with a place to live, food, and everything."

The boy nodded.

"You can go back to school. And if you ever want money, call me on my private number. I will always answer." He handed the boy a black card. It wasn't the gray business card that he was used to give out at business ventures. "But I want you to promise me you will _not _go back to your father ever again. He will only use you again for money. Promise?"

The small framed boy hesitated for a second but then smiled softly, "I promise."

"Good. Now wait here. I will call my driver so he could take you there."

XXXXXXXX

Deidara watched the scene from behind the tall ceramic poll towards the corner of the hall. He nibbled on his bottom lip feeling guilty. Shamefully, at first he had expected that Itachi was going to actually buy the kid and use him. He had even planned to barge in and confront him. Yet, Itachi turned out more decent than he gave him credit for. Now, he was stuck with the sour taste of remorse, and it was making him chew his gum as if it had wronged him.

"Brat, stop staring at him," Kisame sighed.

Deidara shook his head, encouraging the tall man to take a look at Itachi as well. "Itachi can be a pretty good person, huh... If only he doesn't imagine that everyone is out to get him and his brother..."

"I feel like I don't know him, yeah. I guess I am really the bad person here."

"You betrayed your friend so I am not going to try and make you feel better."

"Thank you," The blond pursed his lips.

"Deidara, how about we skip out little plan, and you go be frank with him. I think he needs it," he rubbed his sore neck with his huge hand. He had hurt it earlier in the gym.

"Yeah?" Deidara heaved a deep breath trying to gather up his courage.

"Don't blame me if it doesn't work."

Before the discouraging words had reached the blonde's ears, he was gone. He had approached his love with fast steady steps until he was face to face with the raven. He gulped. "I have something to tell you!"

Itachi raised his eyebrows, feeling his ears burn from the other's loud statement. "Deidara, why are you yelling?"

"Because!" He yelled again, but then faltered and lowered his voice. "B-because I want to be with you, and we are both stupid."

The other coughed brows still up. "Aren't you here with Kisame-"

"We were trying to make you jealous so..." The blond looked away. "I am sorry for that, I am sorry for thinking you are a horrible person as well. You are not as horrible as I thought you were. If you really don't love me, then I will walk away. I won't force you. I won't go out of my mind feeling jealous anymore every time you look at another man, or every time your brother looks at Naruto. But, if you do love me- even a little bit- I will chase after you, yeah. Yeah." He spoke in one breath, panting towards the end.

"Jealous of- Naruto- what?" The older raven found the words illusive, unlike his normal well spoken self. "You... what are you saying?"

"Exactly what I said. I love you. Do you love me back?" The blue orbits stared into the dark grey ones. "I know you think everyone is after your money and family name, but- Well, I can't deny money attracts me, yeah... b-but there are many rich men out there, and I don't feel the same way about them like I do towards you."

"Fine," Itachi uttered feeling his heart pound inside of him. He didn't let his pounding heart and that strange feeling the pit of his stomach seep outside. He hid those feelings, and they hid them well.

"J-just fine?" Deidara let his head fall feeling a disappointment and sadness cloud squeeze its rain all over him. So did his eyes. "I see. I won't come near you ag-"

"I have feelings for you," He would have said I love you if he could, but his father had thought him not to. He was mocked the only time he declared it to his father, so it was unthinkable for him to utter it again for some reason. "Strong feelings."

"So... you love me?"

"I suppose," He gulped hoping that the other won't force him to say it out loud again, and then he decided to change the topic. "So what about you liking Sasuke?"

"Sa-me liking him? I don't like him... I was... jeal..." he whispered the next few words. "B-But you are a jerk for what you did to him and Naruto by the way. I just wanted to let you know as not to be holding secrets back from you, yeah. Kisame also has nude photos of me... he is a jerk sometimes."

Before he could stop himself, he sent an intense glare towards his friends. "You two?"

"No!"

"Well, consider those photos deleted," he sent another glare, making Kisame look the other way and almost whistle.

"Settled," The blond pursed his lips not knowing what to do next, but suddenly it occurred to him. He whispered "Itachi", and signaled for the other to bend nearer to him. He then planted a _soft_ kiss against a _soft_ cheek making Itachi go _soft_ in the knees.

The raven couldn't help but blush a little. He was new to this. He tilted his face quickly forcing their lips to meet, and then he pushed in. He sucked on the rims until they were red and puffy.

"I don't want to interrupt your public display of affection," Kisame said.

That statement was enough to bring Itachi back into his senses. He composed himself backing away from a very excited Deidara. _I can't believe I did that in public... _

"The charity auction is about to start, and people are already looking for us."

"Sorry, Kisame, I think you will have to make an appearance for both of us tonight," He spoke. "Deidara, what do you think; we go back to my place?"

"And miss the fancy dinner?" Deidara said half teasing the other, half feeling his stomach growl.

"I promise I will give you something to eat."

"I know you would," Deidara winked forcing Itachi to go red in the face again. He hadn't meant it in this way.

XXXXXXXXX

The warming sourness of coffee and the sweet gooiness of cinnamon buns are so complementary yet so poles apart. They knew it could get messy. They knew that they might both end up getting heart broken, but how could anyone resist that sweet taste of his honey's lips against his. For a while there, they forgot about the deal and sunk back into their old routine.

"Do you want to come to work with me today?"

"Is it boring?"

The raven paused for a second, "Do you want to go see some tourist spots?"

"It won't be fun on my own..." _Come with me. _

"Well... I would go with you, but wouldn't that be counterproductive? We are trying to reach a compromise, right? Neither of us working seems like a short-lived solution." He continued, "You probably should come with me to work since you would be working there if you were to stay here."

"Then why did you ask me for my opinion in the first place if you intend to decide for me."

Sasuke paused for a second and hen declared, "Naruto, shut up or I will fuck you senseless tonight."

Naruto blinked a half a dozen times, "W-what- what- what are you saying?"

"I won't let us fight over something so stupid, so every time you start fixating on a trivial issue, I will make a note to fuck you so hard, you wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Or talk... depending."

"_Me? _Why is it _me _who fixates on trivial is-"

"That's it; I am going to make your head spin tonight."

"Hey!" Naruto couldn't help but smile, although he was a bit irritated. "But-"

Suddenly, Sasuke was pressing his lips against the other in a passionate kiss leaving Naruto out of breath.

"See, it's a win win. We end the problem, and I get to enjoy my bun."

"Well, at least it's better than spanking," Naruto sighed.

"Who said it won't include spanking?"

**- To be Continued- **


	22. Chapter 21, The new successor

**Chapter 11, "The new successor"**

Naruto bit his lip sniffling; He had caught a cold yesterday. It would have been just fine, except that everyone around stared at him as soon as he would reach out for a paper tissue or sneeze. He sniffled again through the glass, looking at Sasuke who was directing all his attention to the document between his long fingers.

"Jugo..." Naruto whispered to the man behind the fancy desk.

The orange haired assistant looked up, "Yes?"

"How about we go get something to eat? It's lunch time."

"If I pass it, I can get more done." He nodded looking back at the computer screen.

Naruto giggled so hard forcing himself to sneeze. "I-Sniffle- C'mon! I never missed lunch breaks when I was his assistant. If you distract him with a cup of coffee you can even get some extra few minutes."

The man raised one eyebrow at Naruto making the blond feel guilty and incompetent. He looked away hissing under his breath. "I should ask Sasuke if he is going to eat lunch ou-"

"He doesn't, and please don't distract him."

The ex-assistant puffed his cheeks, "He should eat something. I will go get him-"

Jugo looked up with some contempt in his eyes to the possible threat sitting infront of him, "I am his assistant. I can do it."

"Okay," Naruto sighed.

The sturdy man started reading off his computer screen irritating Naruto.

"Didn't you say you are getting him some food?"

"I said I can, I didn't say I will." Jugo mumbled looking away. He had already prepared Sasuke's lunch, but considering that Naruto might be taking over his job anytime, he wasn't ready to open his heart. _It amazes me how Sasuke-sama can be with such a loud guy. _

Naruto sighed standing up, "Are you picking a fight with me?"

Suddenly all eyes turned to him, forcing him to feel naked. He swallowed, balling his fists. "I am going to get him some food."

XXXXXXX

The blond walked into the company receiving glares for being drenched in coffee and some stinky salad dressing. He took wide violent steps still hissing and complaining about the kids who ran into him making him spill 'the damn' food all over himself, mostly towards the groin area.

He got into the elevator receiving some more ogles.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped. "It's coffee."

The people looked away rolling their eyes.

"It's COFFEE!" He swung the bag to cover his very sensitive wet spot.

Thankfully, the elevator door opened, and he rushed outside and towards his baby's office. He marched fast, only stopping to glare at Jugo for a second. He opened the door.

"I couldn't find tomato soup so I got you some vegetable soup, it had chunks of tomato in it. I bought coffee and salad, but they ended up on my pants. You can lick them off, if you are into that thing," He poked his tongue out blushing. Suddenly he froze watching Sasuke fork the tomatoes out of the bowl. "What is this?"

"My lunch," Sasuke raised one eyebrow checking out where the coffee had landed. "I am still open to licking it off, bun."

"What do you mean your lunch?"

The raven froze for a second wondering if it was a trick question. "Hmmm, Shouldn't I be eating it?"

"Hell yeah! You shouldn't! I had to walk two blocks and through this forsaken company with a wet crotch, to get you the lunch. They thought I wet myself. Wet myself, Sasuke!"

"Fine, I will eat what you brought," he pushed the salad away from infront of him.

Naruto panted trying to calm himself. He opened the bag and brought out an empty dirty salad bowl. He then tilted the bag allowing the salad to slide back into the bowl. "I was running 'cause I didn't want you to miss your lunch."

Sasuke looked at the mess infront of him, and the cucumber slices rolling over the documents he had spent all morning preparing. "It's okay. It looks delicious anyway."

Naruto sat over Sasuke's lap gently remembering that he had forgotten to buy himself food. His stomach growled.

"Are you hungry, bun? You can have the rest of the lunch Jugo prepared. He is a great cook."

Naruto stared at the foil wrapped lunch box that Sasuke pointed on, and one brow twitched. "He cooked you lunch..." He spoke from in between gritted teeth.

"He can cook almost anything you ask of him."

"Really?" Naruto smirked. "Cause I am in the mood for some Haggis."

"Haggis? Is that a real dish?"

"Yeah! I love it. Iruka used to cook it for us all the time." He lied, justifying the random name he just came up with.

"Okay wait," he picked up his desk phone, and pressed a button signaling for Jugo to come in.

The man walked in, and bowed politely. "Do you need anything Uchiha-sama?"

"I was telling Naruto about your cooking skills, and he was wondering if you know how to cook Hages?"

"Haggis," Naruto corrected, enjoying the bewildered look on the assistant's face. _You want to play dirty! I'm game!_

"Sure, I will make sure to bring it in tomorrow. Anything else?"

"No, thank you." Naruto spoke in a cheerful seesaw voice.

XXXXXX

The blonde's jaw fell as he stared at the ball of animal guts almost pulsating with revulsion in the bed of mashed yellow 'freakin' turnip. He sniffed knowing that his face looked like a toddler's face while eating broccoli and brussel-sprouts in one bite after being on the receiving end of mom's pitched screams.

Sasuke looked at the blonde's face, and then at the plate. "Jugo, are you sure this is the dish? That doesn't look like something Iruka would cook."

Jugo approached the desk placing a few papers with printed recipes on them, and the clear illustration of the dish next to each one. "Haggis: a dish containing sheep's 'pluck' (heart, liver and lungs), minced with onion, oatmeal, suet, spices, and salt, mixed with stock, and traditionally simmered in the animal's stomach for approximately three hours." He paused, "It's a traditional Scottish dish."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto after hearing the ingredients, "It's just like sausages." He comforted.

"You don't have to eat it, if you don't want too, _Naruto-sama_." Jugo hid his smirk, looking Naruto in the eye.

"I-I-I-I am just used to eating it with some sort of... ehm... dip... French onion dip, yeah... I can't eat it without it."

Before uttering any other word, Jugo left and returned miraculously after less than one minute with a variety of dips.

Naruto started laughing anxiously knowing he would look like a sour grape if he didn't eat the food he had ordered specifically. "D-did you cook it inside the-the-t-the stomach... cause it's the only way I eat it-"

"I did."

"Oh-Okay."

He stared back at the table, picked up one of the dressings and emptied it over the plate. He then spooned the dressing and licked it off. "A-no! No! Too much salt, Haru-"

"Naruto, that was the dressing," Sasuke added.

The Uzumaki looked at his coffee a little frustrated with him. "Oh! Now I can't eat it. Too much dressing!"

"I have another plate if you would prefer. Twenty five plates to be exact, incase they accidentl-"

"Sasuke, open your mouthy mouth!" Naruto smiled waving the fork infront of Sasuke's face. The raven just stared in return.

"I don't eat French fries; do you think I will eat animal guts?"

"Just think of it as Hot Dogs, _Coffee_!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"No."

"Fine, I will eat it."

One blue eye widened while the other narrowed as the fork made it's way towards the plum lips. _No! No! No! You're dreaming! You're dreaming!_

**RING RING**

"It's Shikamaru!" Naruto chirped looking at the mobile scream.

The voice on the other side sighed, "What a drag..."

"I missed you sooooo much! We have so so _so _much to talk about!" Naruto raised one finger standing up, and signaling for Sasuke that he was going out to take the call.

Once he stepped outside, he screamed in the phone. "His new assistant is bullying me. He is making me eat animal guts."

"Animal gu... Sucks for you buddy, but may be you'll like it." Kiba answered after snatching the phone from Shika who was too lazy to fight back. "He says Uchiha is forcing him to eat animal guts!"

"Not Sasu-" Naruto opened his mouth.

Suddenly he heard heavy panting, "How does it taste like? I bet it so tasty... Naruto, can you ship me some-"

"Choji! Stop obessessing." Karin squeaked. She snatched the phone. "Naruto, how are you and Sasuke doing?"

"We are-"

"Is he still gay?"

"Huh... Yeah..."

"Damn! Are you sure?"

"Would you like me to take a photo and send it as a proof?"

"You would do that! Really? Really? A nude photo of him and... well... you?"

"It's called sarcasm," Nara sighed receiving the phone once more. "Naruto, the sky doesn't rain money so I will be brief: Iruka misses you. You should call and stop being an 'ungrateful brat'. For some reason I am proposing to Temari next week-"

"Y-you! For real?"

"Yeah yeah. Kiba got fired and I will need some place to stay. Plus, I –ehm- sort of –ehm ehm- enjoy her company a lot."

"You love her!"

Shika choked for a second, "W-whatever. How is it going with you and Uchiha? Three days left."

Naruto paused, "I really miss you guys... I feel really bored here, and his assistant keeps irritating me... But when I am with him; I feel really... complete... So I don't know."

"Make sure you know before the end of the week."

"Yeah."

"Bye, Naruto." The friends shouted at the same instant.

He walked back into the office almost forgetting about the meal. When his eyes landed on it, he gulped. Deciding to suck it up and be a man, he marched towards it, and forked a bite. Closing his eyes, he munched. _It's actually not that bad..._

XXXXXXX

The bathrobe slid down exposing one shoulder as the blond examined himself in the bathroom's mirror. Itachi had left marks on ever inch of his flesh. He sighed, complaining yet feeling a bit satisfied.

He heard a quiet knock, and soon Itachi entered. The raven smiled softly as he reached over Deidara's shoulder, brushing against his body, while getting his electric shaver. "You should get ready. I assume rehiring you was implied."

"It's the weekend," The blond sighed. He had been hoping that they would get to spend the day together making love.

"You know my work schedule."

"I know. I know."

"Plus, I have to finish everything I need to do this week ahead, since I'll be traveling to Paris."

"Are you taking me?"

"Pleasure and business are two completely different things. You won't like following me around there."

Deidara furrowed his brows, "its Paris. I can go to museums."

Itachi rested his back against the bathroom wall, "Deidara, this trip is not a pleasant one. I will probably have to cause a lot of stress for my brother."

"And what is new about that?" Deidara mocked yet received no answer. "Why do you say that anyway?"

"Naruto traveled there, and I am afraid they might be getting back together."

"Getting back?" Deidara raised one eyebrow. "What? Did they break up for something?"

"For a while. It was fine with Sasuke in a different country, but apparently he is at it again."

Deidara pouted feeling a bit guilty. He had thought of them as sweethearts, and didn't really imagine that they could actually break up. "Itachi... You said it will cause him a great deal of pain, yeah."

"Yes. Necessary pain."

"I think they really- you know- love each other. Why not leave them alone?"

"Don't start nagging like Kisame. It pains me to see him hurting and distraught. Did I ever tell you about the mistress my father had?"

Deidara rolled his eyes looking away, forcing Itachi to swing the other way in order to face him.

"My father spends millions on her, and it almost destroyed his marriage with mother. It happened that mother got pregnant with Sasuke around that time, and he had no option but to stay with her. Grandfather wouldn't have forgiven him otherwise."

"What does this have to do-"

"She stopped her birth control on purpose, just so she gets a reason to keep draining his money."

The blond adjusted his posture, "You never told me you have another brother."

"I _only_ have one brother, and he needs my intervention. I have nothing to do with that whoreson."

"It wasn't his fault! Plus, how do you know she stopped her birth control on purpose. You only know what they told you later on, right? You were probably just five then, yeah."

"Are you suggesting my mother is a liar."

"I am suggesting that she is not an impartial. Plus, one bad apple always-"

"Deidara, what happens between Sasuke and I is my business and my business only."

The blond huffed, "Actually it's his business too! Would you like it if he sticks him nose into our relationship-"

"This is turning in a preach, and I am not-"

"Just let him do his own thing, yeah."

The older raven looked away resuming the shaving.

The blond watched the others for a few minutes waiting for a reply before snapping. "So are you still traveling to Paris?"

Itachi lowered his head to face the other, "You should learn to differentiate between being my partner and being my assistant. As my assistant, I would like you to book a flight."

"As you partner, I would like you to go fuck yourself 'cause that's the only fucking you will be doing. Yeah?"

**- To Be Continued- **

**Thoughts, please. **

**I was wondering if I should start wrapping it up? Or do you want me to keep on going? **


	23. Chapter 22, The new contract

I can't believe I forgot to mention this before but HimekoHimemiya1313 (on deviant art) drew an amazing picture for this fiction. Thanks, and I am sorry I didn't announce this earlier. The link is on my profile.

**Last Chapter, "The new contract" **

Naruto rested his back on the mattress, and his legs up against the wall. He bit the chocolate bar, and then shook his shirt to get rid of the flakes that covered him. "Anyway, Ino says this Ebisu guy is sinking Icha Icha," he babbled about the man who had taken the charge over the firm after Sasuke got his promotion.

The raven frowned irritated that the man was ruining what he had worked hard to achieve. He was attached to the kinky firm although he could never admit it, or admit his annoyance for that matter. "It doesn't concern me anymore."

The blond pouted, "I am just making conversation."

"Well, make conversation about something else. How do you like it here?"

"You haven't slept with Jugo, have you?"

"Where is this coming from?" The raven raised both eyebrows.

"So, you did?" Naruto turned around and lied on his stomach.  
"No, I haven't even looked at another guy since God cursed me with you," The raven retorted not meaning for it to sound to harsh.

"Hey, I am the best curse God could have ever blessed you with, Bastard!"

"I know," Sasuke mumbled under his breath tying his Salvatore Ferragamo- five fold and made entirety of Italian silk- around his neck. "Don't be late today. I will tell the driver to come back for you in an hour."

"..." The blond pouted in silence.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke, I don't want to go."

"Naruto-"

"It's boring. I do nothing, and everyone just stares at me."

"The stare at you because they thought you were imaginary until you showed up a week ago," Sasuke mocked smiling a little at his previous break down. He still couldn't believe that he had stolen from that nasty woman, although she did deserve it.

"You are always in your office, and I am always stuck with _Jugo!_" Naruto huffed out the last word imitating the way Jugo usually talked in.

"It's work. You can't expect me-"

"I know! I know, but... Will it always be this way? If I decide to stay here? Will it always be this way? You work even on holidays."

Sasuke opened his mouth to talk but paused when he noticed Naruto wasn't done with his speech.

"I don't want to end up like one of these women who are married to rich dudes, but never get to see them. They end up depressed, sleeping with the pool boy. The rich dude ends up sleeping with the assistant- which seems to be a habit of yours- and bribing his wife with gifts." Naruto shot out in one breath.

"I am sorry," the raven took a seat on the bed next to Naruto. "I shouldn't be focusing on work so much when we are trying to work on our rela-"

"You said before that this week should be just like any other week if we really wanted to test if this is going to work or not. You did what we agreed to."

Sasuke swallowed suddenly dreading what Naruto had to say next, "Bun, I can't lose you."

"I can't as well, but-"

"Work on your book! I will try to take time off. I promise I will. Next holiday we can go back to Konoha and visit everyone," Sasuke spoke quickly trying to cut off the blond before he would utter something neither of them could take back.

"I don't even know how to talk to people here-"

"I will hire you a French tutor-"

"S-"

"I will teach you myself. No matter how long it takes, I will teach you myself."

Naruto snatched the pillow hiding his face underneath. Sasuke couldn't see, but he figured his bun was about to cry. To be honest, he felt like bursting into tears as well. A horrible feeling. It was as if someone was choking him. It was as if all of his high school and college exams were put into one, and if he failed that crucial exam... if he the wrong thing slipped out, he was never going to be happy again.

"Bun," He massaged the other's back, and then started rubbing the tanned hand. "Stay for a bit more. We can work it ou-"

"Haru called me yesterday-"

"Bring him here! There are many good schools here-"

"He has a life there. Friends-"

"Please!" Sasuke shouted making the other freeze. "I- I don't..." He paused breathing in and out, "I felt so empty without you. I don't know if I can survive it again."

"..." The blond grimaced. If it was his choice he would never leave. But then, it was his choice. But choosing the lesser of two evils wouldn't really be a decision, would it? "I don't know..."

"C'mon. You can move to a house, get Haru to live with us, buy a puppy or cat or whatever you want. Just stay."

"What if-" The blond frowned deeply being tormented by all the thoughts in his mind.

"We will fly there for Nara's wedding and on every holiday."

Naruto shifted starting to feel a little tempted, "Yeah?"

"Yeah? You can even travel there every few weeks, and we can have cyber sex-" Sasuke smirked feeling Naruto give in. There was hope, he was relieved.

"Pervert!"

"Your pervert," he planted a soft kiss over the other's lips. "I promise you we won't turn out like the rich guy and his wife. I swear I could never touch anyone other than you."

"Really?" Naruto squeaked. "Did I ruin you for everyone else?"

The raven fluttered his lids a few times deliberating the question, "I actually think you did, but I like it."

"Sasuke, you would do everything I ask you, if I agreed to stay here?"

"Everything."

Naruto grinned mischievously, "Would you give me back massages everyday?"

"Starting now if you're in the mood."

The tanned boy wiggled his shoulder for the other to rub, "Would you wear the sweat suit while... you know..."

"I don't know why you even find this sexy-"

"Hey, don't make fun of my fantasies!"

"Fine, sure. Why not?"

"Would you cook me ramen every morning?"

"Sure, I don't mind your ass getting huge."

The blond sulked, "Would you let me spank you if you misbehave?"

Suddenly, Sasuke's brows fused with his hair line. "Come again?"

"You spank me, why can't I spank you?"

"Because I am sensei, and you're a very bad boy," The raven teased.

"So, can I spank you sensei?"

"Fine," the raven looked away.

"How about..." He twisted, and started whispering in Sasuke's ear.

"Really?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

"I never thought you would be interested, and I only tried it once before."

Naruto blushed, "I get so excited just thinking about it."

"It takes a lot of commitment, especially the first time."

"I can do it."

"You have to have a lot of stamina."

"I am committed!"

"Then, sure, we will take rock climbing lessons. Anything else?"

"Show me the room!" Naruto wiggled one eyebrow.

"What room?"

"The room like the one you had back at your old place."

"Oh, _that _room. I don't have one here." Sasuke lied himself on top of Naruto.

"There is always a room," the blond kissed the raven.

"And what will you do after seeing the room?"

"I wonder..."

XXXXXXXXX

Itachi glared at the door feeling Deidara's stare burn through him. Although he was mulish, the blond turned out to be more stubborn. He had insisted on coming even if he had to pay for the ticket himself. And since Deidara couldn't possibly pay for it himself, Itachi ended up paying for it. So there they were.

The raven glared at the door some more and then knocked anxiously already frustrated with their situation.

"Don't knock so hard, you'll need your hand later." The long haired boy spat.

Itachi heaved a sigh while knocking again even harder.

"Deidara, stop staring. You have been acting like this for two days."

"Stop being a jerk, and I will stop staring."

"Don't be childish."

"Don't you prefer if you were fucking the hell out of me in some French hotel, rather than standing here being glared at in attempts to ruin your brother's love life?"

**Knock Knock**

"It's your loss, yeah."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"What is it?" Sasuke opened the door half nude and panting. He froze as soon as he saw his brother looking back at him, "You?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in, little brother?"

"Actually no. I am a little occupied right now."

"I am sure you can finish whatever you are doing later.'

"I am sure you can come back again later."

"Where are your manners?"

"Where is your humanity?" The younger raven retorted. He attempted to close the door, but Itachi used his hand to keep it open, although he almost got his fingers smashed by the door.

"Is this how you take care of your boyfriend?" Deidara tilted his head and pointed at the hand.

Sasuke backed away opening the door again, "I am glad other people are starting to see the snake I have been seeing all of these years."

"You might want to reconsider your words since I am currently the one keeping Orochimaru from replacing you with his little boy toy."

Sasuke adjusted his posture, face suddenly as rigid as stone. "You know what Itachi, I quit."

The other two men stood in shock for a few seconds before Itachi decided to spoil the silence, "What? For him? You're going to go back to working in a porn company?"

"But brother, his love is the only thing you can't take away from me." Sasuke had always felt bizarre going on about love infront of his brother, and therefore always avoided it. Yet, this one time; the words were easy to utter. "I feel sorry for you."

"He is just going to break you're heart and rip you off-"

"I don't mind."

Itachi paused face losing all composure.

"Anything else? I need to go pack."

"What's going on?" Naruto peeked from behind Sasuke's shoulder sinking in the other's larger shirt.

"Itachi was just firing me."

The sapphire eyes quickly snapped towards the taller man, "Bastard! Do you know how much he-"

"It's okay," The raven stopped him. "I have been worried about Icha Icha anyway."

Itachi stood there panting heavily not knowing how to respond to the other. _That man wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't give up his dream for no reason. _

"Itachi," Deidara whispered a little softly concerned about his man, watching Itachi's reaction to Sasuke slamming the door in his face. "Let's go home."

"I did all of this for his sake."

"A lot of people do bad things with good intentions, that doesn't mean they're not mistakes. Yeah." He rubbed the lover's back.

Itachi flinched still a little agitated, "He..."

"Itachi, I need you to be with me."

Slowly, the other raven looked at him.

"You can't live your life and his life at the same time. You will both end up hurting."

"Dei-"

"If you really need to be in someone else's life, you can be in mine. I don't mind you being in it. I don't mind you being it. I want you to be it," He said, and as soon as he realized how sappy it was, he looked away blushing.

"He-"

"He will be fine without you making his choices. How about me?" He tiptoed planting a kiss on Itachi's lips. The raven swallowed. Tempting. "I love you."

"D-"

Before Itachi could get to utter the name out, the other mashed his lips against his. When they broke away for air, Deidara grinned. "Don't break my heart, yeah."

"I don't want to," Itachi whispered.

Right then the Sasuke's door opened, and Naruto peeked out. "I don't like you, but you're Sasuke's brother. I don't want him to lose you."

He then turned his head towards Deidara who was biting his lips remembering their last encounter, "I know how it feels to be betrayed by people you consider friends or family. If you knew as well, you would save him the trouble of going through it, Itachi."

"I'm..." The long haired blond gulped trying to avoid Naruto's accusing gaze. "I'm sorry. I was selfish."

"You're a match made in heaven," Naruto closed the door after dropping the bombshell. But a second later, the door was slammed open, "Are you really sorry or is it just another lie?"

"Really sorry."

"No jealousy anymore?"

Deidara shifted, "Just a little bit, but I won't be trying to destroy your relationship anymore. I shouldn't. I can get any guy I want anyway, even the ones who say they're straight. Yeah."

"That's a crappy apology!" The Uzumaki squeaked before giving the other a pat on the shoulder, and pulling him into a quick hug. "And I can get more guys, by the way."

"Naruto!" A voice reprimanded from inside the condo.

Xxxx Six month later xxxX

Sasuke tossed the manuscript onto the bed huffing as he ran into the bathroom. When he heard a sweet childish laughter, he glared at the three year old girl threatening her. "Just wait till I get the gum out of my hair!"

The raven puckered his brows as he looked into the mirror trying to figure out how to get the sticky glue out of his dark locks. He then hissed looking out of the bathroom at the girl and shouting, "Don't you think I am not telling Iruka about this! You're getting a spanking young lady!"

The girl continued to laugh at his angry rant. Not once did he ever follow through with his threats, so she wasn't going to believe this one. The only thing his outburst was good for was calling Naruto's attention to the scene.

The blond walked in followed by Haru, "What's going on?"

"She put gum in my hair again!"

"Calm down."

"That's the third time!"

"It's okay, just put some peanut butter on it, and rub it out."

"I already cut half of my hair the last time, and I am not doing it again. I look like Sai with this hair cut."

"Well, Sai is not half bad. Actually, he is pretty good lookin- Don't glare at me!"

"I am telling Iruka!"

"Sure you are," Naruto said slyly but sweetly. "Let me get it out for you."

Haru pursed his lips as he watched Naruto attempting to calm the other man down, "If he is going to have bald spots, I don't want him attending my parents' meeting day."

"Bold Spots!" The raven shouted again unlike himself.

"Stop shouting, you're acting like dadd-Naruto." Haru mocked his tongue slipping at the end. "It's like he's contagious," he mumbled to himself.

Before Naruto could reply to the insult, he was met with Sasuke's complaints about living in the orphanage. It was an ordinary fume that Naruto had to hear everyday, and then hear Sasuke take it back before the sun set in.

"I am sick of changing diapers."

"_You_ never change diapers. You glare while _I_ change diapers." Naruto sighed knowing that this type of bubble gum was the hardest to get out, and he would most likely be forced to hack another lock of hair.

"I cook."

"I hate to bring it to you; but kids don't like the fancy food you make. I swear I tried but I can't just sell lamp salad to kids, and that green mash you make. No one likes it."

"Its pea puree, and I like his cooking." Haru defended the man, trying not to make eye contact so he wouldn't blush at the nice comment he had just uttered.

"Oh God, two of him are too much for me to handle." the blond whispered to himself, and then raised his voice up. "It's not getting out. I will have to cut just a tiny bit of hair."

"No!"

"Think of it as a makeover. Just this part," Naruto fingered the spiky hairs at the back of the raven's head.

"That's the part I like most about my hair."

"Really?" Naruto curled his lips in disbelieve. "The duck's butt?"

"Now it will look to Itachi tonight as if I am so broke, I need to get my hair cut by the blind homeless man at the corner of the street."

"Last time you got it cut at that fancy place you go too, and still complained. So stop complaining about how I cut it."

"I complain because you are doing it wrong!" The raven hissed, earning a lash back from Naruto who dropped the scissors.

"Fine, cut it yourself!" The blond walked away.

"Naruto, come back."

"No, you keep criticizing me."

"I didn't mean it, bun, come here." He pulled the blond by the hand closer, and planted a few kisses on his cheeks. His hand slowly started to fondle Naruto's behind.

"I shouldn't be seeing this," Haru – the smart ass- added. "It's bad for my emotional development."

Naruto backed away smiling, forgetting all about his previous eruption. "You will look so handsome tonight. I can't wait."

"You know your marriage will not be acknowledge by the state, right?" Haku added once again. "Regardless how good you both will look."

"I don't care. I will know he is my husband," Sasuke planted a soft peck on Naruto's lips. "And Itachi will know."

The blond looked away laughing, "You will never change, won't you?"

"Never."

XXXXXX

Kiba messed with Naruto's hair before running off to join the crowed. Iruka smiled sniffling as he hugged the boy tightly, and then patted Sasuke on the shoulder. "Take care of him."

In turn, the raven hugged his best man - Haru- before signaling for him to walk down the aisle. He had grown attached to the boy as if he was the younger brother he never had. He then turned to kiss Naruto on the lips but the blond pinched his nose playfully. "Save it for the altar."

"Sure, I have a life time of kiss-" He stole the kiss quickly before dragging Naruto throw the gates of the hall.

The only family he had in the venue was Itachi who sat with a very subtle smile on his face next to Deidara. Deidara, however, was too busy trying to get Karen's hands off his baby, to notice the couple. Only one family member, but Sasuke didn't care. He had a new family now.

He tightened his grip on Naruto's hand. He turned his head and saw Naruto gazing at him. "Now, you're stuck with me forever, coffee."

The raven grinned knowing that he had changed, and Naruto did as well. He wasn't the aloof person who spent his mornings burring himself working, and his nights with whatever warm body he could get his hands around. He didn't mind though. He didn't mind it one bit. Naruto was enough.

The new contract he was signing was worth it.

**- The End- **

**I feel a bit sad for ending it, but I think it's a nice place to leave it at. Tell me if you want a sequel. Tell me your general thoughts about the fiction and the ending. **

**Thanks for your support so far. You have been amazing. **


End file.
